Everyone Notices
by adoreleo
Summary: STORY COMPLETE Someone who works at the White House is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Everyone Notices (Part 1?)

By: adoreleo

Characters: Leo, Margaret, CJ, Donna, Abbey, and Jed

Rating: Overall Story Rating Mature

Spoilers: Anything up to and including Drought Conditions.

Disclaimer: The characters are from the NBC, WB, TV show The West Wing; they do  
not belong to me.

Additional Ideas/Beta By: Lynn, who always goes above and beyond the call... THANKS!

Feedback: Is greatly appreciated.

Summary: Someone who works at the White House is pregnant.

Part 1

CJ watches as Josh hesitates a little before he walks out of her office and then turns her head back towards a smug looking Leo, "Stop it," she lightheartedly commands, trying hard to keep the growing grin from her face. She picks up some papers on her desk and pretends to be reading them.

"Well…" Leo begins, and then softly clears his throat for effect. "Another man would tell ya I told you so, but…" Leo emphasizes as he leans back in his chair, tilting his head a little, as he gives her his best boyish grin.

"Yeah right," CJ shakes her head, as she looks over the top of the papers in her hands.

"Josh is right and… so is Cliff," Leo pauses, taking a deep breath and then breathing it out. "CJ, you need to have a conversation with him, sooner is better," Leo informs her again.

"Leo," CJ shakes her head as she slightly frowns. "I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay, you're the boss," Leo concludes as he starts to get up out of the chair in front of CJ's desk.

"Leo," CJ motions for Leo to stay seated.

"I thought you were done with me," Leo sighs as he begrudgingly sits back down. He has several things that he needs to be working on, and he wants to spend some time with Josh before he leaves the White House and heads back out on the campaign trial. It might be weeks before he gets a chance to visit with Josh, and Leo has some advice he wants to give him.

"We're done talking about you wanting me to hire Cliff Calley as my deputy," CJ lies the down papers on her desk, stands up, walks from behind her desk and then sits down in the chair next to Leo.

Leo folds his hands in his lap as he watches CJ. "Well… if you don't want to talk about Cliff, what do ya want to talk about?" He asks, even though he has a pretty good idea what she wants to talk about. He's surprised she's waited this long to mention it.

"Leo, you need to talk with her," she requests in a hushed tone, as she glances at the closed door.

"Her who?" Leo retorts in his best demure like voice. He's not going to make this easy for CJ.

"Leo, you know who," she huffs. "Playing stupid, doesn't really become you," CJ frowns, as she crosses her legs, allowing her skirt to ride up her thigh. 'Two can play at this game,' she thinks to herself. "You need to have a talk with Margaret," she smiles.

"Why me?" Leo requests as he uncomfortably shifts positions in his chair, trying hard not to gawk at CJ's shapely long legs. He knows that she's purposely trying to unsettle him.

"Well, you've known her the longest," she quickly points out, as she smiles at the effect that she's having on Leo.

"But, I think this is… well it's more of a woman thing so..." he stutters, motioning to CJ with a hand.

"Leo!" CJ's voice squeaks. "She's worked for you… since the Labor Department. I would think you'd care about what happens to her."

"I do care," Leo softly returns as he quickly glances down at his shoes and then back up to CJ. "It's just…"

"Just what Leo?" CJ raises an eyebrow, as she tugs her skirt down. "Is there something I should know about? I mean have you two ever...you know...I mean... I know you are both very busy and maybe a little lonely... and... well… no one could blame either of you if something did happen... after all you are an available handsome man, and she is a beautiful woman..."

"CJ," Leo growls and then takes a deep breath. "Margaret's baby… is not mine," he releases carefully, hoping that CJ doesn't notice the tone of disappointment and sadness in his voice.

"Sorry, but I had to make sure. I didn't think so but…" CJ tries to explain out loud, but in her mind, she has often wondered about those two and all the late night hours they have worked together over the years.

"CJ," Leo relents. "I'll… talk with her."

"Okay, great," CJ nods her head, relieved that he'll do it. She really wasn't looking forward to having that conversation with her assistant.

"Yeah, great," Leo sighs, as he looks off to the left, wondering how he got caught up in this mess.

Leo and CJ sit quietly for a few seconds, thinking about the tall red headed assistant on the other side of the door. Both of them are very worried and concerned for her.

"So, when are you going to talk with her?" CJ finally breaks the silence, looking at Leo.

"I don't know," Leo infers, turning his eyes towards her. "I need to think about what I'm going to say, first."

"True, but… sooner is better," she smiles an evil grin as she throws his own words back at him.

"Yeah."

"Carol and I were talking earlier today and she thinks that Margaret might be in her eighth month," she advises.

"Thanks for that bit of information," he smirks. "Do you have any idea what I should say to her?"

"No, but you need to be gentle with her and… tactful," she adds as she stands, walks back to her desk and sits down.

"Look," Leo gets up from his chair and points at her. "This is why I think you should do it. She works for you, now."

"But Leo, you're like..." CJ stops, not quite sure how she thinks of Leo's relationship with Margaret, "… like her…"

"Don't you dare say… father figure," Leo quickly interrupts CJ.

"I wasn't," CJ slightly smiles, as she wonders why he was so quick to stop her. "I was going say… uncle," she laughs.

"Gee… thanks," he retorts sarcastically.

"Leo, I was just kidding," she says, as she thinks to herself that Leo cares a lot more for Margaret than he's willing to admit.

"Yeah," he whispers, as he tries to keep the concerned look off his face.

"Leo, she looks up to you… she trusts you," CJ explains.

"Margaret and I well… we've… we've never… really discussed that part of her life… you know… her love life. She's always been too busy trying to fix me up with somebody after the divorce and then again after I broke up with Jordon," Leo shyly admits.

"Margaret tries to fix you up?" She asks with more than a slight smirk. "I can just imagine some of her choices," she laughs as she makes a sweeping gesture to the coat of Margaret's that she borrowed from to help cover up the huge coffee stain on her blouse.

"Yeah," Leo smiles a lopsided grin. "There have been some real winners in the lot that she's trotted in front of me, these past few years," Leo softly laughs as he shakes his head.

"I bet there have been," CJ laughs in agreement. "Have you ever see her with anyone?" CJ wonders out loud.

Leo looks off to the left and then replies after giving it some thought, "No, I don't think so. I've never seen any of her dates, but she hasn't really dated that much… well not that I know of anyway."

"Oh, I thought maybe Bruno liked her?" CJ asks, remembering that they showed up at a couple of campaign events together.

"Yeah, well… thank goodness nothing ever came of that," Leo mutters. He had almost forgotten about Margaret dating Bruno.

"What was wrong with Bruno?" CJ asks with a smile. She thinks she sees a flash of jealousy in Leo's eyes.

"He was… ah… he was just wrong for her," Leo sidesteps.

"And who pray tell is right for her?" CJ's smile grows wider.

"How would I know? I don't know the kind of man she likes!" A frustrated Leo spouts.

"Hmm… I wonder if he works here?" CJ wonders out loud as she carefully watches Leo.

"He who?" Leo asks, having no idea what CJ is talking about. He's still trying to get the idea of Bruno and Margaret out of his head and that dam necklace that Bruno had given her.

"King Kong!" CJ howls in an exasperated voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Leo growls.

"The father of Margaret's baby, Leo. I was just wondering if 'he' works here." CJ shakes her head at Leo. 'Men,' she thinks to herself.

"Oh... I don't know," Leo responds as mentally he runs through a list of eligible men who work in the White House. But, none of them seem to be Margaret's type. Well, as least what he thinks her type might be. He doesn't think she could have had much time to meet someone outside of work, unless she met someone at the hospital or during one her visits to see him at his hotel after his heart attack. She somehow found the time to visit him every night in the hospital and kept up the same practice even after he went home to his hotel.

"Leo, that's why 'you' need to talk to her. You need to find out some things. Like who the father is? Are they getting married? Is she coming back to work? And most important, when is the baby due?"

"Yeah, I guess," Leo says, avoiding CJ's eyes. He's not sure he wants to know who the father is. He knows who he wishes it were.

"Well… you need to talk with her today, 'cause if Joshua noticed that she's pregnant then…"

"Yeah," agrees a somber Leo.

"Please be..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be gentle," Leo quickly gives her a reassuring half smile. "But, if this turns out badly, it's all your fault."

"You had better be careful, too, 'cause her hormones are raging right now, in case you hadn't noticed," CJ knowingly points out.

"Ah… Yeah," Leo sardonically affirms; having already been snapped at by Margaret a couple of times lately.

"Okay," CJ says, as she starts to mess with files on her desk. She has really fallen behind schedule today.

"Yeah," Leo sighs heavily as he starts for the doorway that exits through Margaret's area. Just as he reaches for the doorknob, he abruptly changes his mind, turns and walks to the door that exits into the hallway.

"Chicken," CJ calls after him.

Leo stops in the hallway and turns back towards CJ. He puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs his shoulders. "No more than you," he points out as he gives her a daunting look, then quickly starts towards his new office and runs right into someone.

"Why don't ya watch where you're going," the female voice angrily snaps as an armful of files go flying.

"I'm so sorry," Leo promptly returns, as he grabs her to steady them both, and quickly realizes he's holding the very person he's trying to avoid, "Margaret, are you okay?"

"Oh, Leo, I'm sorry. I… wasn't paying attention to where I was going and…" She hastily replies as she starts to bend down to pick up the mess of files that she had dropped.

"Are you okay?" He repeats, as gently takes a hold of her arm, stopping her from bending over. "Margaret you shouldn't be doing that."

"Leo, I'm fine," she answers, staring at Leo's hand on her arm. "It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Nah, it's mine," Leo says, as he regrettably lets go off her slender arm. "I'll get those," Leo lets go of her, gets down on his hands and knees, and gathers up the jumble of files.

"Leo, I could have done that. You shouldn't be crawling around on the floor picking up after me because of my clumsiness," she slightly huffs, more from frustration than anger. She is getting tried of not being able to do simple tasks anymore.

"Why not?" Leo asks, as he stands and hands her the files.

"Well, because you'll ruin your expensive tailored suit," she begins, as she points at some dirt that's now on Leo's pants.

"Margaret, I…" Leo looks down and brushes off his pants.

"Secondly, you're much too important a person to be crawling around on the floor," she continues.

"I wouldn't say that," Leo smiles.

"But more importantly, you just had a…"

"Margaret, don't you dare say… heart attack," Leo sharply interrupts. "'Cause that was…" Leo mentally starts to calculate the number of months it has been since his surgery. He used to know the exact number of months, weeks, and days that it'd been since his heart attack, but he finally stopped counting, after he came back to work.

"Almost nine months ago," Margaret supplies as she absent-mindedly caresses her swollen belly.

"Yeah," Leo agrees, as his eyes flash to Margaret's obvious predicament and then back up to her, "Umm… Margaret, I need ya to stop by my office later today when ya get a chance. I already cleared it with CJ."

"Okay," Margaret slowly says, noticing that Leo had been staring at her now very obvious condition. She's surprised that he hasn't said anything to her about her pregnancy before now. He has to know now, after having his body pressed up against hers when he was holding her, to keep her from falling. "Do I need my steno pad?"

"Nope, just you."

"Do you have some phone calls you need me to make?" She asks, trying to figure out what he needs her for.

"No… umm… just stop by when you can. Okay? Umm… well… I need to get back to work," Leo slightly babbles, as he starts to walk away from her. He needs to get away before she asks any more questions about what he needs. He's not ready to confront her about her pregnancy right now. He's not sure that he ever will be, but he knows he has to.

"Leo, your office is in the other direction," she sweetly smiles as she wonders what's going on with him. He seems rattled. So unlike the Leo McGarry that she's known for over fourteen years.

"Yeah, umm… thanks," he slightly blushes, as he quickly changes direction and passes her.

"Is there any time in particular that you need me to stop by?" Margaret calls after him.

"No, just whenever you can," Leo throws back over his shoulder, before he disappears around the corner.

"That was strange. I wonder what he needs me for?" Margaret comments to no one in particular as she heads into her office.

----------

Leo is trying to read a briefing report when a knock at his door causes him to look up, "Hey, Donna," he softly smiles, as he lays the papers down on his desk in front of him.

"Hey, Leo," Donna replies, hovering in his doorway, suddenly having second thoughts about if she is doing the right thing. "My… you're wearing a nice suit today."

"Thanks," Leo slightly smiles. "It's really good to see ya Donna," Leo gestures for Donna to come into his office. "I'm sorry I never got a chance to see ya after… well after ya got back from overseas."

"Yeah, well… you were in the hospital when I got back from Germany and then you were still off work when… I quit," she explains, stepping into his office. "I'm sorry I didn't come visit…"

"Donna," Leo quickly interrupts. "Don't worry about it," Leo stands, walks to the front of his desk and leans against it. "You were having enough of your own problems I'm sure," he motions for her to have a seat.

"Let's just say… I couldn't bring myself to set foot inside another hospital so soon after I got out," Donna looks down at her hands that are folded in her lap.

"It's not… been a good year or two for a lot of us," Leo says softly, as he walks over in sits in the chair next to the couch, where Donna is nervously sitting.

"Yeah," Donna breathes out slowly without looking up at Leo. Her hands start to fidget in her lap, and she inwardly laughs at the Margaret like qualities that she is exhibiting.

"Donna, what's wrong?" Leo asks with concern. The last time Donna was this nervous is when she came to talk to Leo almost five years ago at Christmas time, when she was worried about Josh.

"I was umm… talking with Josh earlier and…" She hesitates and then slowly looks at Leo.

"Donna, I know what happened," Leo says as he shakes his head. "I think they just need… some time to cool off and…"

"No, Leo," Donna interrupts. "I'm not here about what happened between Josh and Toby."

"Then why are you here?" Leo sharply asks with a raised eyebrow.

Donna gives Leo a small frown and wonders again if this was such a good idea after all.

Leo notices her grimace and feels guilty, "I'm sorry Donna, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I just assumed this was about Josh."

Donna slowly shakes her head and takes a calming breath, "No it's not about that. It's about… Margaret."

"What about Margaret?" Leo asks as he leans forward in his chair, suddenly even more concerned.

"Well, Josh told me that you… umm… that you were going to talk to her about…" Donna softly stutters.

"That boy needs to learn to keep his big yap shut and his temper under control," Leo grumbles.

"Leo," Donna lightly scolds as she shakes her head.

"Okay, it's just that… what the hell were those two thinking?" Leo growls.

"I know," Donna immediately interrupts. "Josh feels really bad about what happened."

"What am I going to do with them?" Leo wonders out loud.

"Leo, you need to let CJ handle it. You're no longer…" Donna interjects.

"I know… I know I'm not the Chief of Staff anymore. It's just…" Leo is caught slightly off guard by Donna's candor.

"Leo, that's not what I was going to say. I was trying to say that you no longer need to worry about their foolishness," then Donna's voice turns serious. "You need to worry about taking care of yourself."

Leo drops his head a little, and then gives Donna a half grin, "Have you been talking with Margaret?"

"Maybe," Donna softly smiles in return, as she makes a mental note to talk to Margaret about Leo's health. She is concerned that Leo is looking tired and stressed again.

"So, didn't ya originally come here to talk to me about Margaret?" Leo tries to get them back on topic. He knows that Donna wouldn't come see him about her, unless it was important.

"Yes, I did," Donna smoothes down her skirt.

"And?"

"Well… I'm not sure if I should say anything, but…" Donna stops, looks towards the open door, and then back to Leo. "She's pregnant," she whispers.

"Yeah, I'm well aware that Margaret is going to have a baby," Leo sighs.

"She told you?" Donna asks in a high pitch tone. She had told Margaret to talk with Leo, but she didn't think she would.

"No, but Donna, when was the last time you saw Margaret?"

"Well… it's been at least a couple of months or so. I've been out on the campaign trail and well… since we arrived today, Will hasn't given me a minute to myself. Right now, he thinks I'm trying to convince Debbie to let him see the President." Donna explains.

"Look, I think you need to drop by and take a look at Margaret. Anyone who can't tell that she's pregnant needs to have his or her eyes examined. I know that people are really busy in this place, but I can't believe she's gone by this long without it being the talk of the White House."

"I'm sure that it's the talk of the tried and true gossipers," she mumbles, looking down at the floor. She feels very guilty that she's not been there for Margaret these past few weeks.

"Yeah, you're probably right, everyone notices things like that," Leo agrees, as he envisions what rumors are flying around the West Wing.

"I have talked with her several times, but she's never complained, and she sounds much better," slips from her lips before she can stop it.

"Donna, was there a problem? Is she all right? Is the baby okay? What's going on?" Leo fires off his question in Margaret like form.

"Leo, as far as I know the baby and she are fine. But, there is something that I want to talk with you about."

"Okay, I'm listening," Leo sits back in his chair.

"I just wanted to make sure that when you talk with her that… that…" Donna pauses, not sure how to phrase this.

"That what?" Leo growls, quickly losing his patience.

"That you don't ask… too many questions when you talk with her," Donna offers with a small frown.

"Donna, I'm not here to judge her," Leo explains, as he leans forward in his chair. "Look, I'm not going to pry… but CJ and I think that there are some things that need to be answered."

"What type of things?"

"Does she plan on coming back to work after the baby is born? And if so, how long will she be taking off work?" Leo hesitates, looks out his window and then back at Donna, "And… is she going to marry the father?"

"No, don't ask about that… that bastard," Donna angrily spits out.

Leo is confused by Donna's malicious response, "Donna, what's going on?"

"Leo… I…" Donna looks down at her hands and then back up at Leo. "Maybe I shouldn't have come," she quickly stands.

"Donna," Leo's voice pleads, as he too jumps up. His mind races, coming up  
with all kinds of scenarios about what happened to Margaret.

"I'm sorry, Leo. But, I need to umm… go talk with Debbie about…" Donna starts to turn for the door, but Leo puts a hand on her arm.

"Donna, do you who know the father is?" Leo softly asks.

"No," Donna replies.

"Does Margaret still have contact with him?"

"No," Donna firmly returns.

"Does he know about the baby?"

"No," Donna shakes her head. "Leo, I really shouldn't say anymore," Donna heads for the door and then turns, "Leo, don't think anything bad about Margaret. It wasn't her fault. She was really upset and… and…"

"Donna, what are you trying so hard not to tell me? Why was Margaret upset? Did someone hurt her? Please… tell me what happened." Leo implores, with a worried look on his face.

"All I can say is that she was upset because of…" Donna abruptly stops, when Kate Harper suddenly appears in Leo's doorway.

"I'm sorry," Kate says, realizing she has interrupted something important, "I can come back," she starts to turn and leave.

"No," Donna firmly says as she gives Leo an apologetic look and then looks at Kate. "You're fine. I was just leaving," Donna says as she escapes Leo's office and his probing questions.

TBC in Part 2

If you would like to leave feedback, you can either post feedback on the site you read this at or email me at 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone Notices Part (2?)

See part 1 for details.

Part 2

Kate watches a distraught looking Donna hurry from Leo's office, and then she turns to Leo. She's very concerned by the anxious look on his face. She takes a step towards him, "Leo, are you all right?"

"Ah… yeah," he lies, as he quickly looks over at his shelves and then back to Kate. "Did ya need something?" Leo asks, trying to get his mind off the conversation he just had with Donna.

"It wasn't that important," Kate pauses, watching Leo tiredly rub his face. "I heard about… Josh and Toby," she offers.

"Yeah," Leo sighs, as he motions to Kate to have a seat.

"Is Donna worried about Josh?" Kate asks, knowing that something has to have Leo this worried looking. She knows that Josh and Leo are very close.

"No… well… no more than usual," Leo almost smirks.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry. I just assumed…" Kate tires to explain.

"She was here about Margaret," Leo promptly divulges, without really thinking about it.

"Is Margaret okay?" Kate asks in a concerned voice. Even though she's only worked in the White House for a few months, she knows that Margaret is very important to Leo and vice versa. Everyone in the White House knows that.

"Yeah, I guess," Leo indicates with little confidence.

"Leo, I know this is know of my business and I really don't know her that well, but… you do realize that she's…" Kate hesitates.

"Pregnant, yeah… I'm well aware of that," Leo sighs, looking down at his hands.

"Yeah, I figured you did," Kate pauses for a couple of seconds, wondering if she should continue. "Leo?" She almost whispers.

"Yeah," Leo raises his eyes to Kate.

"Since you brought up Margaret, I think you should know that some… rumors are going around about her." Kate can't believe she's about to pass on rumors that she's heard. She normally wouldn't, but these could prove to be trouble, if the press gets a hold of them.

"Okay," Leo cautiously replies, not sure that he wants to know what's being said about his former assistant.

"I hesitate telling you because you've only been back a few short weeks and… well I really don't know much about heart conditions and…" She already feels guilty enough about her role in the events that lead up to Leo's heart attack.

"Commander," Leo shakes his head, as his frustration level starts to build. "You're not going to shock me into my grave. I wish to hell that everyone would stop coddling me. I'm fine," Leo growls.

"Well, the obvious rumor is that Margaret is pregnant, but the other one going around her concerns… you."

"ME?" Leo demands.

Kate nods her head, "Rumor has it that… you're the father of Margaret's baby," Kate cringes, waiting for Leo to explode.

"I am NOT the father of Margaret's baby," Leo roars, as he immediately jumps up. "Why the HELL would people think that she would have anything to do with an old man like me? My God, she could have the pick of any man, so why in the world, would people think that it would be me"

"Leo, please calm down," Kate implores, as she stands and promptly moves to Leo's side.

"I think… I'm perfectly calm for someone who's just been accused of getting his beautiful assistant pregnant," Leo quickly points out as he starts to pace back and forth.

'Beautiful assistant' echoes in Kate's head. It's not just the words he said, but it's the way he said them that makes her think that maybe Leo is harboring some feelings for his long time assistant. She has always felt that Margaret was in love with Leo, but she always assumed that it was one sided.

"Leo, I wasn't accusing you of anything. I was just telling you what was going around the West Wing and… to tell you the truth Leo, I didn't find the rumor to be that far fetched." She softly smiles at him.

"What?" Leo stops in his tracks and looks at her like she's insane.

"Leo, ever since I got here I've noticed… some things," Kate abruptly stops, when she feels the presence of someone standing in the doorway.

"Commander," a young Naval officer interjects. "Sorry to interrupt, but they need you in the Situation Room."

Kate turns towards the officer, "Okay, I'll be right down," and then back to Leo, "Sorry, I need to go."

"Yeah," Leo mumbles, as he is still thinking about what Kate had been trying to tell him.

"Leo, are you available… if I need you downstairs?" Kate diffidently asks. She still relies on his valuable experience and knowledge.

"Yeah, sure," Leo replies as he heads for his desk.

"Thanks," Kate turns and follows the officer out of the office.

Leo slowly drops down in his chair behind his desk, thinking that this day will never end and slowly picks up some files that he had been trying to read all day and blankly stares at them for a few minutes. No matter how hard he tries he can't seem concentrate on them. Frustrated, he puts them down sharply and wearily rubs his face. He has a pounding headache from the draining day that he's had, and he suddenly feels totally exhausted. He knows his body is telling him something, maybe he'd better listen to it. He gets up slowly, walks over, closes his office door, and then sits down on the couch. He lays his head back and struggles to sort things out in his head. He finds himself nodding off to sleep, so he grabs a pillow, lies down on his couch, and he's fast asleep in just a few short minutes.

----------

Margaret slowly makes her way towards Leo's office. She's had a long, tiring day and isn't in the mood for twenty questions. She's pretty sure that Leo doesn't have any actual work for her, but instead probably just wants to talk to her about her pregnancy. She's surprised that he hasn't done it before now, but she is also glad he hasn't asked about it. She's not sure she'll be able to keep from telling him about the circumstances about how she got pregnant.

She reaches Leo's door and is surprised to find it closed. She softly knocks and waits for an answer. After a couple of seconds, she knocks again and this time cracks open the door a little and peeks inside, "Leo," she calls out in a whispered voice.

Margaret is surprised to find him asleep on his couch, because she was sure that he hadn't been taking naps at the White House for a while now. She slowly opens the door further, allowing just enough room for her to enter and then quietly closes the door behind her. She makes her way over to the chair in front of the couch and sits down. She smiles at how cute and relaxed Leo looks when he's asleep. She breathes a heavy sigh, wishing for things she knows she can never have.

Margaret has been watching Leo sleep for only a few minutes, when he wakes up, "Hey," Leo says, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," Margaret smiles back.

Leo slowly sits up, "Have ya been waiting long?"

"No, maybe four or five minutes… at the most. I was enjoying the peace and quiet after this long day," she brings her hand up to cover her mouth as she yawns. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Leo yawns in return. "What time is it?" He asks, squinting at his watch. His glasses must be on his desk.

Margaret glances at her watch, "A little after six-thirty." Margaret almost says something about him needing to be at the DNC event in the Green Room at seven, but she quickly decides against it. She hopes that maybe he has forgotten about the event and will just go home for the evening.

"Okay, I still have some time before I have to be at the event," Leo says, as he rubs his face, checking to see if he should shave before the function.

"Yeah, CJ just left to get ready for tonight. That's why I'm here, she sent me home," Margaret explains.

"Then what are ya doing here?" Leo asks, confused by Margaret's logic.

"You asked me to stop by," Margaret slightly frowns that he seems to have forgotten that he wanted to see her.

"Margaret," Leo rolls his eyes. "I know I asked you to stop by, but if CJ sent you home early, you should have gone home," he informs her. "You could probably use the rest."

"I could say the same about you," she lightly throws back at him.

Leo holds up a hand at her, "Okay, lets not go there."

"Okay," she pauses. "I did… kind of want to talk to you about something, anyway."

"Okay."

"Well, I was just wondering what you're doing about the thing between… Josh and Toby?" Margaret asks in a slightly demanding tone.

"Margaret," he sighs as he disapprovingly shakes his head. He thought for sure she was going to tell him that she was pregnant.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Margaret gives Leo a glare as she fold her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going to do anything about it. They're both grown men. I'm not going to interfere in their little spat," Leo says a little sharply.

"Leo, you need to do… something before Josh leaves the White House today," she says brusquely.

"Why is it up to me? It's not my job to play principal, anymore, CJ is Chief of Staff, now," he throws back to her.

"Leo, I'm well aware that you're no longer Chief of Staff, but I would think that you would be concerned. It is Josh we're talking about."

"Look…"

"Leo, I know you talked with them, separately," Margaret informs him.

"Yeah," Leo raises an eyebrow. He should have known she would still know his every move.

"But, you need to more. You need to lock them in a room together until they come out…" She practically orders.

"Margaret, I think you have enough to worry about, without concerning yourself with Josh and Toby, right now," Leo huffs.

"What do you mean by that?" Margaret asks defensively.

"Gawd Margaret, everyone's noticed… you're pregnant," rolls out of his mouth before he can stop it.

"And what's that got to do with the price of tea in China," she immediately hollers back at him.

"What?" Leo growls.

"You know what I mean," Margaret says, as she gets up as quickly as she can and storms toward his office door.

"Margaret," Leo calls after her as he gets up.

"You can go to Hell Leo McGarry," Margaret yells back at him as she reaches the door, opens it and slams it loudly on her way out.

"Great," Leo says in disgust, as he falls back down on the couch. "That sure as Hell didn't go as I had planned it."

----------

Margaret's tears start to fall as soon as she's out of Leo's office. She can't believe she just acted so inappropriately with Leo. She has never done anything like that ever before. She decides that she needs to immediately turn around and go back to apologize to him when suddenly a sharp pain hits her as something wet runs down both her legs. "Oh no," she says, grabbing her stomach and leaning heavily against a desk in the bullpen. "It's too soon," she cries, as the pain eventually subsides.

----------

Leo sighs as he finally gets up from his couch and looks at his watch. He feels guilty that he didn't go chasing after Margaret, but with the mood she was in, he didn't think it very wise at the time. Leo fights a yawn, as he heads for his desk. Despite a two-hour nap, he's still really tired. He quickly decides that he's going to skip the DNC event tonight and head for home. He's in no mood to deal with anybody tonight, let alone a bunch of candidates.

Leo calls his old office, but gets no answer. He thinks that Margaret probably left the White House. He decides to go to Margaret's apartment and making things right with her. He calls for his driver, grabs his briefcase and heads out of his office. He rounds the corner and is shocked at what he sees, "Margaret," he yells, as he drops his briefcase and rushes to her side.

"Oh Leo, I'm so sorry about before," she cries, holding her belly, standing in a puddle. "I don't know what got into me."

"Margaret, are you… having the baby?" Leo asks, ask he grabs a hold of her arm, and helps her the chair next to the desk.

"Yes, but Leo. It's too soon," she gasps with another pain approaching.

"When are you due?"

"Not for a little over two weeks."

Leo grabs the phone from the desk and starts to call the White House operator.

"Leo, what are you doing?"

"I'm calling for the medics and an ambulance."

"No," she grabs the phone from his hand and hangs it up.

"Margaret," Leo growls.

"Leo, I'm having a baby not a… heart attack. I don't need an ambulance. I just need to get to the hospital."

"Hence… the ambulance," Leo starts to pick up the phone again.

"No, there's no reason to make such a big fuss. The reporters will have a field day," Margaret explains.

"I don't give a damn about the reporters," Leo points out.

"Did you call an ambulance for Jenny when she went into labor?" She prompts.

"No, I drove her to the hospital," Leo admits.

"Thanks for proving my point," Margaret smiles, as she starts to get up from the chair.

"Okay, I called Eddie right before I left my office. So he should be waiting. I'll take you to the hospital," Leo relents, offering her an arm.

"Leo, I need my coat and purse from my office."

"Okay, I'll go get them. You sit back down, and I'll be right back," Leo offers as he helps her back into the chair and quickly takes off for his old office. He's only gone for about a minute.

"Okay, let's try this again," Leo reaches out to give her a hand up.

"Thanks, Leo," she says, as Leo helps her on with her coat and then she slides her arm in Leo's. "Oh, Leo, your briefcase."

"It's fine where it's at, something tells me, I'm not going to need it tonight," he smiles.

"Did you shut down the office and turn off my computer?"

"Margaret, will you stop. I'll call back here later tonight and have everything taking care of. Right now, we're getting you to the hospital."

"Okay, thanks, Leo," she smiles.

"No problem, now can we go?"

"Yeah."

Leo helps Margaret down the hall, towards the southwest exit. She's relieved that they don't run into anyone on the way out. Most staffers were given the night off because of the DNC event. She's even more relieved to see Leo's service car and Eddie waiting for him.

"Margaret are you alright," Eddie asks, noticing that she seems in pain and is moving slow.

"Yes, Eddie, I'm fine. I'm just having a baby, but Leo acts like its huge deal," Margaret smirks.

"It is," Eddie agrees, as he quickly opens the door.

"See, I told ya," Leo smirks, as he helps Margaret inside the back of his car and then goes around to the other side and climbs in.

"Which hospital?" Eddie calls over his shoulder, after he gets in the car.

"George Washington," Margaret requests.

"Do you think we need a police escort?" Eddie asks, in a panic.

"No, just drive, Eddie," Margaret commands.

"You heard the lady, just drive," Leo tells Eddie, after he looks at Leo. "But hurry," Leo adds.

"Yes, Sir," Eddie says, as the tires squeal as he pulls away from the White House.

"Margaret, it's going to be okay," Leo says, as he takes her hand.

"I wish I could believe you," she pants. "The baby is coming too soon."

"When have I ever lied to ya before?" Leo offers.

Margaret gives him a pointed look.

"Margaret, trust me. It's going to be fine," he tries to reassure her as he squeezes her hand. "I don't think that two weeks is that early."

"When did you become a doctor?"

"Margaret."

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"You'll feel better after your doctor sees ya, I bet."

"Oh no, I forgot," she gasps.

"What?" Leo's voice is full of concern.

"Leo, my doctor is out of town. I can't be having the baby now," she tells him, as she starts to panic.

"Margaret, there are plenty of doctors at the hospital who can deliver your baby, and besides, I'm sure your doctor has someone covering for him, while he's gone." Leo tries to soothe her.

"I know he does, but I've only met the man once before, and it's just not the same." Margaret fights back the tears.

"It will be fine," he offers again. "How long have you been having contractions?"

"I think since late this afternoon…" Margaret thinks back.

"Then why the Hell didn't you say something sooner?" Leo growls.

"Because, I thought they were Braxton Hicks." Margaret informs Leo.

Leo has a puzzled look on his face, "What was?"

"I thought they were false labor pains, I've been having them off and on for weeks," she explains. "But, then the pain was really sharp and my… water broke."

"Well, there's nothing false about that, now is there," Leo smiles.

"No," Margaret says, as her face turns slightly red.

"Margaret, is there someone I should call? Your family, a friend, or maybe the baby's fa…"

"No," she interrupts Leo as she shakes her head and then quickly remembers, "Oh yes, I need to call the doctor's office."

"I don't think anyone is probably there, this late at night."

"I have a number to call during after-hours," she tells him, as she reaches for her purse. "Oh…" Margaret cries, as another labor pain hits her.

"Eddie, how much longer?" Leo shouts to his driver, wishing now that he had ignored Margaret and let Eddie get them an escort.

"Maybe five more minutes. Traffic is really heavy for a Wednesday night," Eddie calls back over his shoulder.

"Just do the best you can," Leo replies. "Margaret, how far apart are your contractions?"

"Six or seven minutes," she finally manages to say, after the contraction subsides.

"What the Hell is it with the traffic tonight?" Leo wonders aloud.

Margaret finally manages to get the paper out of her purse, with the doctor's number on it, from her purse, "Here, will you please call it for me?"

Leo has just finished calling the Doctor's evening hours number and leaving a message with the service, when they pull up to the Emergency Room entrance to George Washington. Eddie jumps out of the car and is already back to the car with a wheelchair, by the time Leo gets Margaret out of the car.

"Leo, you're staying with me, aren't you?" Margaret pleads in a scared voice as she reaches for his hand.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere," he reassures her as he pushes her towards the entrance doors.

----------

After they arrive at the hospital, their roles have reversed. Margaret is now calm, and Leo is frantically pacing around the admitting area.

"Leo, would you please calm down," she smiles, "Remember, I'm the one having the baby."

"I'm perfectly calm," he quickly informs her, as he continues to pace, while Margaret fills out the paperwork.

"Right," Margaret smirks. "You shouldn't have hassled that poor nurse about having to fill out this paperwork. She's only doing her job."

"I know, I know," Leo stops and looks over his shoulder. "Are ya done yet?"

"It's kinda hard to concentrate with your pacing all around me," she lightly scolds. "And the labor pains aren't helping either."

"Sorry," Leo sighs, as he walks over to the chair next to Margaret and sits down. "Are they getting closer together?"

"I don't know, I stopped timing them after we got here," she discloses as she returns to the paperwork. "I'd liked to have seen you try to fill out these damn forms when they brought you into the hospital," she mutters.

"I heard that." Leo looks off to the left and then back to Margaret. "Come to think of it. I never did fill out any paperwork for my stay," he shrugs his shoulders. "I guess Mallory must have done it."

"I did it," Margaret whispers. "It took me forever. I was shaking so badly, and I was having a hard time reading the forms and…" She divulges, without thinking.

"Margaret, I'm sorry you had to go through that. I never even… I don't think I… no I know I can never repay you all you did for me after my heart attack." Leo gently takes her hand and places a soft kiss on it.

"You surviving was all I prayed for. That… was thanks enough," Margaret softly surmises, as she gets a little teary eyed at the memories that surround Leo's heart attack. She quickly looks back down at her paperwork, trying to hide her tears.

"Thank you… Margaret." Leo's voice is husky with emotion.

Margaret bobs her head and continues to fill out her paperwork. A couple of minutes later, she finishes and gives the papers to Leo and he takes them to registration.

----------

"Leo it's all my own fault," Margaret sighs, as he hovers in the doorway to the waiting area.

"Whatdaya mean?" He asks, as he crosses the room. Sits down in the chair next to her and takes her hand.

"I was supposed to have already filled out the paperwork, but I thought I still had plenty of time," she rests her free hand on her belly. "I guess the baby has a mind of its own."

Leo smiles, covering up his concern. They sit in silence for a few minutes until another labor pain hits, and Leo gets antsy again.

"Why the Hell haven't they admitted you yet. Don't they realize you're in labor," Leo growls, as he jumps up and starts to pace again.

"Leo, you know… babies usually don't just pop out," Margaret tries to smile, riding out the last labor pain.

Leo stops pacing, walks over to Margaret and sits down next to her. "Yeah, I think I might have heard that somewhere, before," he smiles, after having his own words thrown at him. He reaches over and takes her hand. He had told her the very same thing as they were leaving the White House.

"Margaret McGuire," a young nurse calls, as she enters the admitting waiting area.

"Yes," Margaret replies without hesitation.

"They've got a birthing room ready for you," the nurse smiles.

"Thanks," Margaret says in a relieved voice.

"Will your husband be joining you during the delivery?" She asks, motioning towards Leo.

"We're not married," a blushing Leo and Margaret say in unison, as they quickly drop hands.

"Sorry, well the father is still welcome to join you," the nurse smiles.

"He's… not the father," Margaret says in a slightly regretful voice, as she glances at Leo, who is intently staring at his shoes, now.

"Oh… do you have a labor coach?" The nurse tries again, trying to figure out how the man who brought Margaret into the hospital fits into the picture. She also can't stop thinking that she knows him from somewhere.

"She's… busy right now," Margaret looks at Leo and then back to the nurse. "Can I have whoever I want with me?

"Of course, you can," the nurse smiles.

"Leo," Margaret says in a voice, slightly above a whisper. "Will you… stay with me?" She holds out her hand.

"Yeah," Leo raises his eyes to meet hers. His ears are tinged with red. "Are you sure?" He asks, as he takes her hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Margaret half smiles.

The nurse watches the touching exchange between the two of them and can't help but think that there's more going on between them than they are willing to admit.

"You ready?" The nurse asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Margaret turns her attention back towards the nurse.

"Sir, would you like to wait here until we get her ready?"

"Yes, I would and please, call me Leo."

"I'll be right back down to get you after she's settled in." She informs him, as she moves behind the wheelchair.

"Thanks," Leo tells the nurse and then looks down at Margaret, in the wheelchair. "See ya in a bit," Leo reluctantly lets go of her hand.

"Okay," Margaret utters in a scared voice.

"Margaret, it's going to be just fine," Leo calls after her, trying to reassure her.

Margaret bobs her head as a single tear slides down her face.

----------

"Your friend seems a little nervous," the nurse, comments, as she pushes Margaret down the hall and toward the elevators.

"Well… I'm not sure you can classify Leo as a friend. I used to work for him. I was his assistant for almost fifteen years. That is, until he had his… heart attack last year."

"That's why I thought I'd seen him before. He's Leo McGarry the ex Chief of Staff," the nurse grins, having finally solved that mystery.

"Yeah, that's him," Margaret replies.

"He seems very nice."

"He can be very sweet, but don't tell him or the Republicans on the Hill, that I said that," Margaret slightly laughs.

"He looks very good, too. I hope he's up for this." The nurse pushes the button for the elevator.

"Oh, I never thought about that," Margaret slightly panics. "Maybe it's not a good idea for him to coach me."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. You're the one who going to be doing all the hard work. I was just wondering if he's ever seen a baby born and if he can handle it. You know, some men pass out." She explains her concern.

"He has a grown daughter, but I don't think he was in the delivery room with his ex-wife, when Mallory was born."

"Well then, this is going to be a great and new experience for him, too."

"Yeah, I guess," Margaret sighs.

"And honey, judging by the way he looks at you and the way he's been acting since you got here, I'd have to say that you mean a great deal more to him than you think," the nurse, informs her as she pushes her into the elevator.

"You think?" Margaret turns to look at the nurse's face.

"Oh yeah," the nurse smiles, as the doors to the elevators close.

TBC in Part 3

If you would like to leave feedback, you can either post feedback on the site you read this at or email me at 


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone Notices Part 3

See part 1 for details.

Part 3

Margaret turns her head towards the door after she hears it creak open. "Leo, is that you?" She asks, after the door hovers about halfway open for a few seconds, and no one enters.

"Yeah, umm… the nurse said it was okay to come in, now." Leo peeks his head around the door, but doesn't really look at her.

"It's okay, come on in," she waves him into the room. She smiles when she sees what he's wearing.

"Hey, Margaret," Leo walks a little ways into the room, but still refuses to look at her. He's dressed in hospital greens.

"You look spiffy in that outfit," Margaret smiles.

"Ya think," Leo returns.

"Leo, it's okay. I'm mostly covered."

"Mostly," Leo replies, as he shuffles a little closer to her bed. Still declining to look at her.

"Leo, look at me," she commands.

Leo raises his eyes, "How ya feeling?"

"Pretty good, considering. They gave me something," Margaret holds up her left arm, showing off her IV. "I've been examined by two nurses, an intern and the doctor on call, so far."

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Leo quickly asks. The nurse hadn't told him anything when she came to get him.

"We're both fine," Margaret reaches a hand out towards Leo. "Leo, come here. It's okay."

Leo steps closer and takes a hold of her hand; "I'm glad," he smiles, the one that goes clear to his ears.

"Leo thanks for being here for me."

"Don't thank me… yet," he melodiously smirks.

"You'll do fine."

"Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to be coaching you," he laughs.

"True, so… go do a job," she teases.

"Look, mocking me will get you nowhere."

"Sorry," she laughs.

"I'll over look it this once, but only because you're having a baby," he grins.

"Yeah, I am," Margaret sighs happily.

"Margaret," Leo's eyes are full of questions. "We never did get to finish our talk we started in my office earlier tonight."

"Leo, can we talk about this later?" She still isn't ready to tell him what happened. She's so afraid that Leo will think badly of her.

"Yeah." He agrees, not wanting to upset her.

"Thanks and I'm sorry for the way I acted in your office earlier, too."

"Well… it wasn't your fault. I didn't handle things very well. I'm sorry, too."

Margaret bobs her head.

"So, do ya want a boy or a girl?" Leo asks, changing the subject even though there is so much he wants to ask her.

"I know people say this all the time, but it's true. I don't care what I have as long as the baby's healthy."

"Do you have any names picked out?" Leo sits down in the chair next to her bed.

"Yeah," she bites her lip and doesn't offer to tell him. She doesn't want to tell him what name she has picked if it's a boy.

"So, is your apartment ready? Do you have everything you need?" Leo asks, after she seems unwilling to impart with the names she has picked. He guesses that maybe she's a little superstitious about it. Margaret has always been a little quirky, but it's one of the many things that he loves about her.

Margaret gets a panicked look on her face. "Oh no, I was going to buy the crib this weekend."

"Margaret, don't worry about it." Leo stands, moving to her side. "I'm sure one of your friends can help ya."

"Leo, all my friends work at the White House," Margaret rolls her eyes at him. "They don't have time to be… wasting it on me." She is on the verge of tears.

"Margaret calm down. It'll be fine." He thinks for a couple of seconds and then offers, "I'll take care of it."

"You?"

"Yeah, me. I think I can handle buying a crib. I used to help run the country, so I'm thinking… that this shouldn't be too hard." He smiles.

"You'll go out to buy it, or you mean you'll call Mallory and send her out shopping," Margaret teases.

"I'll buy it, besides, Mallory's busy with school, right now," he grins.

"Yeah."

"So, where's this crib that I'm sure you have thoroughly checked out?"

Margaret rattles off the store's location and model number of the crib, "Shouldn't you be writing this down?"

"Margaret, I can remember."

"It's supposed to go on sale this Sunday." She informs him.

"I should buy it tomorrow, since you'll probably be home before it goes on sale. I hear they don't keep you more than a couple or three days anymore after giving birth."

"Leo, I'm going to be a single mother living on a tight budget, so… I need to wait until it…" She tries to explain.

"Margaret, don't worry about it. There's no reason to wait for it to go on sale, 'cause I'm going to pay for the crib. It'll be my gift to you and the baby."

"Leo, that's an expensive gift."

"It's not nearly enough; besides, you're worth it," Leo's voice softens as he takes her hand.

"Leo."

"Margaret, please. I want to do this for you and the baby," he pleads.

"Okay," she concedes, realizing that it will make him happy if he gets to buy the crib. "But who are you going to get to put it together?"

"Margaret, I wasn't totally inept as a father. I put several things together for Mallory," he slightly pouts.

"I'm sorry Leo, it's just I'm having a hard time picturing you with … you know… tools."

"It's not like I'm going to build a bridge," he grumbles. "It's a baby's crib. How hard can it be?"

"I wish I could be there to watch," Margaret smirks.

"Yeah, that's all I need. You supervising me," Leo returns her smirk.

"Leo, before I forget. Hand me my purse, in that drawer," Margaret points to the nightstand next to her bed. "I'll give you the keys to my apartment, so you can attempt to put together the crib."

"Attempt, hmm… you'll see," Leo says, as he retrieves the purse and hands it to Margaret.

"Here," Margaret hands Leo the keys. "It's the gold one," she says, as she makes a face.

"Are you having any pain," Leo asks, as he takes her key and slides them into his pocket.

"Not right now, it's more like… pressure," Margaret settles back in her bed, trying to relieve her slight discomfort.

"Did they say anything about how much longer it might be?"

Margaret smiles at him, "Leo, babies come in there own time."

"Well… I have a hard time thinking that any baby of yours would be late or keep me waiting," Leo smirks.

"Thanks, I think," Margaret half smiles.

----------

A few hours and several examinations later, "Leo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be putting you through this. It's late for you to be up. You need your rest. You shouldn't be standing here with me."

"Margaret, I'm fine. Would ya stop worrying," Leo purses his lips and shakes his head at her. "Besides, I took a nap, remember?"

"I still think you should go home," she sighs. She'd never forgive herself if something happened to him because of her.

"And miss the big event, never. Look… it's not going to be much longer," he moves to the side of her bed.

"You promise?"

"Yeah," Leo lays his hand on top of hers.

"How do you know? Are you a doctor now?"

"Well… no," he grins at her logic. "But for one thing, the doctor said it wouldn't be much longer and…"

"I think he lied," Margaret interrupts. "I don't know anything about him. This might be his first delivery. He could be making this up as he goes along. I don't even know what medical school he went to."

Leo can't help but grin, "Margaret."

"It's not funny. I think you two are both lying to me. This baby is never going to be born," she cries.

"Margaret, calm down," Leo squeezes her hand.

"I'm perfectly calm," she squeaks.

"How are we doing in here?" The doctor asks, walking into the room, followed by a nurse.

"We're getting a little… impatient," Leo smiles, letting go of Margaret's hand.

"I am not. I just want to have the baby before the next election," she grumbles.

"Well, lets see what's going on," the doctor pulls on some rubber gloves, lifts the sheet and exams her.

As soon as the doctor put on the gloves, Leo quickly moves up closer to the head of the bed. "Do ya want some ice chips?" Leo asks, trying to ignore the fact that the doctor is where he is.

Margaret bobs her head, "Thanks."

"Well, it looks like you're ready to have this baby." The doctor announces, as he moves the sheet further out of the way.

"Thank God," Margaret groans.

"Yeah," Leo happily chimes in.

"Hey." Margaret gives Leo a look.

"What?" Leo innocently looks at her.

"I'm the one in pain and exhausted," she quickly points out.

"Sorry," Leo says sheepishly.

"Margaret," The doctor smiles at the two of them. He still can't believe they're not married or even a couple, because they seem more in love than a lot of the other couples that he's delivered babies for. "On the next contraction I want you to push," he informs her, as he watches the monitor, waiting for the next contraction.

"It won't be long now," Leo adds, as he takes a hold of her hand and watches the monitor, too.

A few seconds later, "Oh," Margaret groans as she pushes with the contraction and squeezes Leo's hand, nearly cutting off the circulation.

"You're doing just fine," the doctor tells her. "A couple more pushes like that, and we should see the head."

"I don't think my hand can take this," Leo smirks, as he rubs it.

"Very funny," Margaret says, in a very unsympathetic voice. "You don't know what pain is."

Leo gives her a pointed look and has to refrain himself from reminding her about his heart attack.

"Oh, Leo. I'm sorry. I don't know…" She can't believe she just said that.

"Margaret, it's alright. Don't worry about it, just concentrate on getting this baby out," he tries to convince her.

"But how could I be so thoughtless?" She cries.

"Shh… you weren't. Please stop," Leo pleads with his eyes and his voice, as he takes her hand.

Another contraction hits, "Margaret you need to push… now," the doctor informs her.

"Come on Margaret, push," Leo coaches, as she squeezes his hand.

"I am," she cries out.

"There's the head," the doctor announces. "Leo, do you want to see?"

"Ah…. ah" Leo stutters.

"Leo, it's okay," Margaret coaxes.

Leo tentatively moves a little towards the doctor, stops and then looks back at Margaret "Are you sure?"

"Damnit Leo, go ahead and look if you want to," groans with another contraction.

"Push," the doctor demands.

Leo peeks around the sheet, "Oh my…. I… I see the baby's shoulders," he gushes, as he looks up at Margaret.

"Okay, Margaret this next time push as hard as you can."

"I'm so tired," Margaret lays her head back.

Leo moves back up towards Margaret, "Come on Margaret, you're doing great," Leo grabs her hand.

"Okay, this is it. Push," the doctor orders.

"Oh…" Margaret grunts.

Leo moves are far as he can down towards the foot of the bed, without letting go of Margaret's hand, to watch the baby being born. He cannot believe how amazing it is. He looks back at Margaret, who is now watching everything in the mirror above the bed.

"It's a boy," the doctor announces as he holds him up in the air, for Margaret to see. Then he takes him and lays him on her stomach. "Leo, would you like to cut the cord?"

Leo has tears in his eyes when he looks for permission from Margaret, who bobs her head and smiles. "Yeah," he answers in a very throaty voice. Leo takes the scissors and cuts the cord. The nurse takes the baby to be cleaned up, examined and weighted.

"Oh Margaret, you did good," Leo whispers, taking her hand and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"I have a son," she cries, as Leo and her stare at each other in silence for a couple of minutes. They both want to say so much, but neither can bring themselves to tell the other how they feel.

"What are you going to name him?" The doctor asks, as he is finishing up with the afterbirth.

Margaret looks at her baby and then up at Leo, as she squeezes his hand, "Thomas… Thomas Alan," she proudly announces.

"Thomas," Leo says in a husky voice, as he squeezes her hand in return.

"Is that okay?" Margaret pleads with her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"Then, I'm honored," Leo says, as a tear makes its way down his pleased face.

"Thank you, Leo for being here. I couldn't have done it without you here."

"Yeah ya could have. And it's me who should be thanking you for allowing me to be part of this amazing event."

"Here you go," the nurse places the baby in Margaret's loving arms. "Five pounds eight ounces and nineteen inches long."

"Thomas," Margaret whispers, as she places her first kiss on her son's head.

"He's so small," Leo strokes the baby's cheek.

"Is he okay?" A panicked Margaret asks the doctor.

"He's fine, a good size despite his early entrance," the doctor smiles.

"He's perfect," Leo declares, as he touches little fingers. "Aren't ya, Tommy?" Leo grins. "Oh, is it okay I call him that?"

"Yes, you can call your namesake whatever you like. I like the way you say Tommy. Do you want to hold him?" Margaret offers with a smile.

"I will later. He needs his Mama, right now," Leo touches the baby's fine auburn hair. "Do ya want me to call anyone?"

"Leo, it's three in the morning."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Leo looks at his watch.

Leo stands by Margaret's bedside for several minutes, watching Margaret with her new son. His emotions and still running high and he has to wipe an occasional tear from his eye. Eventually, the doctor and nurses leave the room after it has been cleaned of all the things needed for the birth. The room now looks like any normal hospital room, except for the basinet by the bed. Leo goes to move and almost stumbles.

"Leo, are you okay?"

"Would you stop," Leo lightly growls, as he flexes his leg. "My leg is just stiff from standing all this time." He assures her, as he limps over to the chair, pulls it closer to the bed and sits down.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," Margaret professes.

"Margaret, you need to stop worrying about me. You have Tommy, now." He motions towards the baby.

"Yeah, like 'I' could ever stop worrying about you," Margaret smirks. "But, Tommy has now taken over first place."

"Finally, maybe now I can have some peace," he smiles.

"You wish," she laughs.

"Well, I think it's time I leave and give you some time alone with your son."

"Okay," Margaret gives Leo a sad look.

"I'm sure you both could use some rest."

"Yeah."

"I'll be back, later today," Leo bends over and gives Margaret a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Margaret," he whispers in her ear.

Margaret bobs her head, as the tears start again.

Leo gives the baby a kiss on top of his head, "And I'll see you later, little man," he runs his fingers down the baby's cheek.

"Is Eddie still here?"

"No, I sent him home after you were admitted."

"How are you going to get home? Maybe you should stay here. It's getting late. The nurse told me when I was checking in that the sofa in the birthing rooms pulls out to a bed. You could sleep there, if you want to," she blushes with the personal question.

"Margaret," Leo scolds.

"Sorry," Margaret lowers her eyes.

"I'll sleep better in my own bed. It's close to here anyway. I'll be there in just a few minutes. I'll see ya later, okay?"

"Please get some sleep," Margaret requests, with a small smile.

"I could say the same to you."

"I will, if you will," she laughs.

"I'm going home right now and straight to bed," Leo promises.

"Okay, I'll get some sleep soon, too."

"And then tomorrow, I have a crib to buy and set up. Tommy needs a place to sleep," Leo smiles.

"Yes he does."

"Can I bring you anything from your place?"

"Well… I never got around to packing a bag for the hospital. I thought I had more time," she blushes.

"Do you want me to ah… pack ya a bag?"

"I think our roles have reversed," she laughs, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Yeah, I guess they have," he smiles. "I'll umm… pack ya a bag and bring it back tomorrow, then."

"Thanks, do you need me to make you a list of what I need."

"Margaret, I was married for almost forty years. I think I can handle it."

Margaret bobs her head.

"I'll bring ya something to wear home from the hospital, too"

"You better just bring me something that maternity sized, cause I know I can't fit into any of my regular clothes."

"Okay, I'll call ya from your apartment tomorrow, if I have any problems."

"Okay."

"See ya," Leo calls, as he heads for the door.

"Bye," Margaret watches Leo leave and then looks down at her new son, "That was your Uncle Leo. You're going to love him. I know I do," she says with hope in her voice.

----------

Leo's spirits are still soaring from witnessing the miracle of Tommy's birth. He quickly decides to walk the five blocks to his hotel on this mild February night. He's only been in his hotel room for about five minutes, when his cell phone rings.

"McGarry," he answers, in a tired voice, without even checking to see who's calling.

"Hey, Leo."

"Margaret, is something wrong? Is Tommy okay?" Leo asks in a panicked voice.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm sorry I scared you. I was just checking to see if you made it home okay." She leans back in her bed.

"Margaret," Leo growls.

"You walked, didn't you?" Margaret guesses.

"Yeah."

"I knew it. Leo McGarry, don't you know that the District has one of the highest crime rates in the United States," she scolds.

"Margaret, didn't I just tell ya to stop worrying about me," Leo sighs.

"Yeah, but… it's going to be a hard habit to break," she softly replies. In her heart, she knows she will never be able to stop worrying about him.

"Okay, I'll let it slide this time, but…"

"I'll try harder," she lies.

"So, what's Tommy doing?" Leo smiles at the thought of Tommy warm and safe in his mama's arms.

"Sleeping."

"Okay, I think you should be resting too."

"I know I should, but I can't stop watching him," her voice goes softer.

"Yeah, he's definitely a keeper."

"Yeah, he is," Margaret replies and then yawns. "I guess I should try to get some sleep."

"Yeah, ya should."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Leo sighs as he closes his call phone. His hotel room seems very lonely all of a sudden. He wishes he were with Margaret and Tommy. He slowly walks into his bedroom and gets ready for bed. Ten minutes later, he crawls into bed and lies there for a while thinking and worrying about Margaret. He still can't shake his desire to be elsewhere. Maybe he should have taken her up on her offer to stay on the sofabed.

Leo rolls around, picks up his phone, and calls the White House operator. He leaves a message with her for CJ, informing her that he's not going to come back into work until Monday.

----------

Leo is at Margaret's apartment by eleven on Thursday morning. One decision he made last night was that he was going to do whatever he could to make Margaret's life as a single mother, easier. He is actually surprised that Margaret isn't more prepared for Tommy, but then again, he did arrive early and Margaret has been really busy at work taking up the slack, since Josh left.

Leo continues to wander around her apartment, trying to figure out what she might need. He walks into her bedroom and discovers that she has made room along one of the walls for a crib. Leo thinks about calling Margaret and quizzing her about a few things, but he's afraid that he might disturb her and Tommy. He'll just visit the Baby Superstore and do the best he can.

Leo walks over to her closet and opens the doors. He finds a small carryon bag on the top shelf. He grabs it and selects a pair of slacks and a comfortable blouse for Margaret to wear home from the hospital. He walks over to the bed, sets down the bag and heads for her dresser. He opens the top drawer, looking for some undergarments. He moves onto the next one and finds them. He feels funny doing this and his face blushes as he picks up some panties and a couple of bras for her. He holds them by the tips of his fingers and quickly walks them over to the suitcase and drops them inside. Next he goes into her bathroom and lucks out by finding a toiletry and makeup bag already packed. He grabs it and throws it the suitcase too, along with her bathrobe and slippers and a couple of nightgowns. He breathes a sigh of relief from at having completed the packing. He zips up the bag, grabs it and is heading out the door, when his cell phone rings.

"McGarry," Leo answers.

"Leo, are you okay? I called CJ to tell her about Thomas, and she said you took the rest of the week off," Margaret nervously plays with the phone cord.

"Margaret, didn't we just have a conversation earlier this morning, say around four am," he grumbles slightly.

"Maybe, but you never take time off except for when you had…"

"My heart is fine," Leo interrupts. "I just have a few things I need to take care of, and I was planning to stop by and visit you and Tommy. Is it still okay if I come by later? I have your bag packed for ya."

"Yes, Tommy and I would love it and… thanks for packing a bag for me," she blushes.

"Good. I'll be there later this afternoon," Leo looks at his watch. He needs to get going to accomplish all he wants to do today.

"Okay, well… we'll see you later, then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

TBC in Part 4

Author's Notes: Thanks to all of you that have left feedback. I hope you recieved my emails, thanking you.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone Notices Part 4

See part 1 for details.

Part 4

Leo has no difficulty finding the Baby Superstore in Rockville MD, but he does have a problem finding the particular crib that Margaret wants. He realizes now that he should have written down the information, but he had no idea there were so many different brands, models and colors. He's wandering around, looking very puzzled, when a young sale's lady approaches him.

"Hi, I'm Margaret, can I help you find something?" She smiles, thinking that he's buying something for his grandchild.

Leo smiles at the fact that her name is Margaret. "Yeah, I'm looking for a crib for my… ah... for a friend," Leo almost refers to Margaret as his assistant. He still can't get used to her not being his assistant anymore. He catches himself at work every once in a while still bellowing for her from his new office.

"Do you have any specific style in mind?"

"Well she told me the model number, but I only remember some of the number. I'm pretty sure there was a three and a five in it." He frowns, 'cause he knows he's going to be in trouble if he gets the wrong crib.

"Okay, that's a start," she replies, trying to be supportive, but thinking that it's going to be hopeless. "Do you remember the brand name, maybe the color or possibly the type of wood?"

"No," he shakes his head and the suddenly remembers something. "It's supposed to go on sale this Sunday," Leo discloses with a small smile of satisfaction.

"Oh, I think I know what one you are talking about. I was showing that crib to an expectant mother last weekend. I remember her because we share the same first name. She decided to wait for the sale. I told her I was working on Sunday, so I hope to see her then, since we work on commission."

"Was she a tall red head?" Leo asks, with a small grin.

"Yes she was," she replies in a surprised tone. "How did you know?"

"Well, she won't be coming on Sunday. Margaret had her baby early this morning. I'm here to pick it up a crib for her."

"Oh, that's wonderful. What did she have?"

"A boy."

"What's his name?"

"Thomas Alan," Leo announces with the same kind of pride that a new father would have.

"Will you tell her I said congratulations?"

"Yeah. I sure will. Thanks."

"The crib she wanted was over here," she says, as she walks over to the next aisle. "Here it is."

"This is the one she loved?" He asks, noticing that it more unadorned than most of the others on display next to it.

"Well no, she couldn't afford the one she really wanted. I believe she said she was on a tight budget."

"Could you show me the one she really wanted?"

"Sure, it's over here," she quickly strides over a couple of displays. "This is the one she loved," she points to a beautiful light mahogany crib.

"Yeah, it's very nice," Leo agrees, as he rubs his hand along the rail. He also notices that there's also a matching dresser and rocker. "I'll take it and the dresser and rocker, too."

"Wow, did she win the lottery or something?"

"No, I'm going to surprise her with them."

"That's so nice of you. She's very lucky to have a friend like you."

"Yeah, I guess," Leo slightly sighs, wishing that he were more than a friend. "Do you think it's possible to get them delivered today?"

"I can check," she seems doubtful. "But we rarely make same day deliveries."

"I'll pay'em two hundred dollars cash, if they can deliver it this afternoon and set up the crib for me," Leo gives her his best impish grin, as he reaches for his wallet and pulls a couple of hundreds from it.

"I'll check," she smiles. "Oh, do you want to look at mattress, while I'm checking about the delivery?"

"A mattress?" Leo gives her a puzzled look.

"Yes, cribs don't come with them."

"In that case, yeah. Do you have any suggestions for what else a newborn might require?"

"Oh yes, just a second, I'm going to go talk with our delivery guy. I don't think he's left yet. Let me go see if I can convince him to help you out. I'll be right back to help you," she quickly walks away, thinking this is going to be one of her best day of sales.

"Thanks," Leo calls after her.

An hour or so later, Leo leaves the store with a satisfied grin on his face. He bought a crib, mattress, dresser, rocker, bedding, infant car seat, port-a-crib, a carriage and a ton of other smaller things. The delivery guy was more than happy to work him in this afternoon and is going to deliver all his purchases. Leo looks at his watch and decides to stop by the White House for a quick visit, since he doesn't have to be at Margaret's apartment until three this afternoon. He has an idea that he wants to run by CJ.

----------

Leo is on his way to the White House when his stomach grumbles. He realizes it's been a while since breakfast that consisted of only coffee and toffee covered biscotti. For a second, he considers grabbing something at the Mess at the White House, but quickly disregards that when he sees a Panera on the next street corner. Panera is the place that Margaret is always going on about. They don't have any in the District yet, so he's never tried them. He pulls into the parking lot, parks his car and heads inside.

Leo has just received his food and is looking for a place to sit down, when his cell phone rings. He puts down his tray and grabs his phone without checking to see who's calling. "McGarry," he huffs, after flipping open his phone.

"Hey Leo."

"Josh, or should I call you… Sugar Ray Leonard," Leo says evenly. He's still not very happy with him.

"Leo, I called your office, and the message said that you were not going to be in today. Are you okay?" Josh ignores Leo snide remark.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Leo shakes his head. He really needs to work harder on his new laid back image. "Josh, I had some things that I needed to take care of today and tomorrow."

"You're taking off two days." Josh says in a surprised voice. He can't help but wonder if his little escapade with Toby has anything to do with it. Leo was really upset with him when they last talked.

"Josh, get over it," he rolls his eyes. "So, did you need anything or did you just call to harass me?"

"No, I was just… umm… I was worried after you didn't show up at the DNC Event last night," Josh explains. "I called your hotel last night, but you never picked up. I also called your office."

"You know… I do have an answering service. Ya could've left a message." Leo starts to mess with his food.

"Yeah, I just… are you sure you're alright? I called and talked with the manager on duty last night at one in the morning, and he said you weren't there and you weren't at the White House either."

"I was at the hospital with…"

Josh interrupts him without letting him finish. "Leo, what happened? Oh shit, it was because of me and Toby wasn't it. Man, Leo, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you upset and…"

"Josh, will you shuddup and let me finish," Leo growls.

"Okay, sorry," Josh shyly says, sounding like a schoolboy in trouble with the principal.

"I was at the hospital with Margaret. She went into labor last night, right before the event and…"

"Is she okay? Did she have the baby?"

"Josh!"

"Sorry."

"Yes, she had a baby boy last night," Leo smiles, calming down after thinking about Tommy's birth.

"A boy," Josh smiles. He can't believe that Margaret's a mom. He didn't even know she was pregnant until he noticed yesterday. "Did everything go okay?"

"Yeah, Margaret and the baby are fine."

"What did she name him?"

"Thomas Alan," Leo pauses and waits for Josh to say something. He knows that Josh won't be able to keep his mouth shut.

"Thomas?"

"Yeah, Thomas."

"Leo, did I miss something after I left the White House?" Josh teases. "I always thought that dating one's assistant was against the rules."

"Josh… he's not my son," he slowly breathes out. "And… besides…Margaret is no longer my assistant."

"So then, are you considering dating her now?" Josh snickers.

"Josh, what is it with you?"

"Leo, listen. I know you think I'm not very aware when it comes to… certain things and that I don't notice much, but… I've known you for a long time, and I've seen a big change in you and… in how you look at Margaret since your heart attack."

Leo pulls the cell phone away from his face and stares at it. He's not sure what to say. He really thought he'd done a better job of hiding his feelings. He puts it back up to his ear.

"Leo, ya still there?"

"Yeah," he says softly.

"Leo, look I need to go. They just made the last call for my plane. Is it okay if I call ya later tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Leo… I really feel bad about what happened yesterday. I…"

"Josh, you and Toby need to sit down and work this out." Leo knows that Margaret is right.

"I know, but I had to leave and…"

"You could have done it last night," he points out the obvious.

"Yeah, I know but he wasn't at the event either and…"

"Josh."

"I know. It's just that he… well… I don't seem to know how to talk to him anymore. He's still pissed at me because I left."

"I know, but Josh, he's had a rough time lately, and you know he won't talk about it with anybody. I tried yesterday, but…"

"So, I wasn't the only one who got a visit from the principal?" Josh laughs.

"I am not…"

"Leo, I really have to go. The attendant at the flight counter is giving me an evil glare."

"Okay, when are you going to be back in DC?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I want you to stop by and see me."

"Okay, if they let me back in the White House."

"I want you to come see me at my hotel."

"Okay, I'll call ya soon."

"Bye… Josh." Leo almost called him son. He really does think of him like that, but he's always had a hard time telling him. That's one of the things he wants to talk to him about that… and he wants to discuss his feelings for Margaret with him, too.

"Bye, Leo."

----------

"Hey, CJ," Leo smiles, as he causally strolls into her office. It's amazing how much more he enjoys being at the White House, since he's no longer Chief of Staff. He didn't realize how much that job was destroying him until it was almost too late.

"Hey, Leo," CJ quickly returns, as she looks up from the stack of files she's been trying to sort though on her desk for the past hour or so. She can't believe what a mess the office has become already, with Margaret having only been gone for one day.

"What ya doing?" Leo asks, noticing that she seems frustrated.

"Wading though this crap that used to be your responsibility," she flippantly says, as she gives him more than a cursory look this time and finally notices his attire. "Wow, Leo, are those jeans you're wearing?"

"Yeah," he rolls his eyes. He'd forgotten he had them on.

"Leo McGarry in jeans," she comments as she picks up the phone on her desk. "Give me a second, I need to call Annabeth and tell her that I have a major announcement for the next press briefing." She taunts.

"Ya know… you used to be my favorite," Leo softly smirks, as he walks over to one of the chairs in front of her desk and sits down.

"Really," CJ gives him a mischievous grin as she hangs up the phone. "Funny, I always thought that… Margaret was your favorite," CJ teases.

"Shuddup," Leo growls, as he leans back in the chair and folds his arms.

"Have you been by to see Margaret and Thomas yet today?" CJ arches an eyebrow when she says Thomas. She was really surprised when Margaret told her what she had named her son. "The President and First Lady went to visit her early this morning."

"No, I haven't been by to visit them yet, but I've talked with her on the phone and she told me she had some visitors," Leo chooses to ignore her reaction to the baby's name. He knows he's going to get lots of those looks, but he doesn't care. The only thing he's worried about is how it's going to affect Margaret. He's afraid that her naming the baby Thomas is going to fuel the rumor mill at the White House.

"How's she doing?"

"She was fine," Leo stops, looks at his watch, "thirty minutes ago, when she called me for the third time today," he lightly grumbles.

"She's keeping close tabs on you even on your day off?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that's a hard habit for her to break after all these years."

"Yeah. I keep reminding her that she has Thomas now and that she needs to stop worrying about me."

"Yeah," CJ laughs. "Like that's ever going to happen."

"Tell me about it." To be honest, Leo really doesn't mind the attention from her, but he does wish she would stop worrying about him as much as she does.

"Hey, I hear someone… almost passed out in the delivery room last night," CJ mellifluously snickers. She still can't believe that Leo was in the delivery room with Margaret.

"Look, I didn't come here to be tormented by ya," he smirks, as he leans forward in his chair.

"You didn't?"

"No, if I wanted to be harassed," Leo glances towards the Oval Office. "I would have gone to see the President."

"You're lucky, he's tied up right now with Kate." She blurts out and immediately regrets saying it.

"Is something going on?" Leo turns serious.

"Nothing major."

"CJ?"

"Leo, don't worry about it."

"Ya know, I used to say that to you all the time, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but seriously Leo, it's not a big deal. There's no reason for you to cancel your leave and get involved."

"Okay." One thing Leo had learned since his heart attack, sometimes it's better to just let it go. It's someone else's job now to worry about the country twenty-four seven.

"So, Leo, why did you decide to grace me with your presence on one of your rare days off?"

"My, aren't we lippy today," he smirks. "Well… I had some time to kill before the delivery men arrive at Margaret's apartment later this afternoon, so I thought I'd stop in and run something by ya."

"Delivery men? Are you moving in to Margaret's apartment?" CJ can't resist teasing him.

"No, and will you stop," Leo rolls his eyes at her.

"Okay," she relents. "So, the delivery men?"

"Margaret didn't have a crib bought yet and well…I'm having a few other things delivered that Margaret might need… for Tommy." Leo's hazel eyes twinkle, when he says the baby's name.

"So, how does it feel to have a little one named after you?"

"It was very nice of Margaret to do that," Leo smiles.

"So… are you still sticking with the he's not mine story?" CJ can't help but wonder, especially after Leo helped in the delivery room and took a couple of days off.

"CJ, he's not my… son," Leo answers with sad eyes.

"But, something tells me that… you wish he was," CJ stares at him with knowing eyes.

"CJ," Leo warns. "I really don't know where you get these crazy ideas from," Leo says in an even voice, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Okay, so what was it that brought you here, if not for my quick wit," she tries to lighten the moment.

Leo looks at CJ. "I had an idea while I was at Margaret's apartment earlier today. I was wondering if you and some others ladies here at the White House, could maybe give Margaret a… thing. She doesn't have much bought for the baby and… well she doesn't have any family here."

"A thing?" CJ asks.

"Yeah, ya know… one of those things where you gals gather and bring her presents for the baby."

"Oh, a baby shower."

"Whatever you call it," Leo smirks, trying to sound like he doesn't really care that much about it.

"Carol and I were just talking about that this morning. We couldn't really do it before, since she never announced her pregnancy."

"Right," Leo agrees.

"We were thinking about having it here in the Roosevelt Room. With the crazy hours we all keep here, we thought that way more people could come and the First Lady, too."

"That sounds perfect," Leo stands, grabs his wallet, and pulls out several hundred-dollar bills. "Here, this should cover the party expenses and use the rest to get something nice for Margaret."

"Leo, put that wad of cash, away. The ladies and I will pay for the party and you… should do your own shopping for a present for Margaret," CJ stands, shaking her head at the amount of cash that Leo has in his wallet.

"But I did go shopping for her and Tommy today," he slightly whines.

"What did you get them, besides the crib?"

"Some… things." He refuses to look at her.

"What specific type of things, Leo? I need to know so we don't get duplicates for her, or did you leave us anything to get her for the baby?" She smirks at him.

"Well the crib," Leo puts his hands in his pockets and mumbles, "and a mattress, dresser…"

"Speak up Leo," CJ crosses her arms.

"I said, a crib, mattress, dresser, rocker, bedding, infant car seat, port-a-crib and… oh, a carriage, too." A sheepish Leo stands there, looking down at his feet, waiting for CJ to comment.

CJ decides to leave him alone, "All top of the line, I'm sure. Well then, you don't need to pay for the party, too." She smiles.

"Nah, I guess you're right," he shyly looks over at her. "Well, I need to get going," Leo quickly heads for the door, hoping to get out of there before CJ changes her mind and teases him about buying too much for his namesake.

"Leo," she calls after him, causing him to stop.

"Yeah."

"Give them both a kiss," CJ smiles.

Leo gives CJ his best impish grin, "I already did that, last night," Leo winks, and then quickly exits her office.

----------

Leo doesn't have to wait very long for the deliverymen to show up at Margaret's apartment. He has them set up the crib in her bedroom against the wall. There is just enough space for the dresser to fit between the crib and the closet door. He has them leave everything else out in the living room.

After they leave, Leo finds the perfect spot for the rocker, just to the left of her couch. He sits down on the couch, opens up the car seat box, and starts to read the installation directions. He pulls out the infant seat and heads for his car. It only takes him about three tries to get the car seat installed properly.

Leo gets in his car and drives to a favorite little shop of his, downtown. On his way over to Margaret's apartment this afternoon, he got an idea for what he wants to buy for Margaret in celebration of Tommy's birth. Within minutes, he pulls his car into a parking garage, hands the attendant his keys and walks towards the store.

"Good afternoon, Mr. McGarry, It's so nice to see you again," the manager, says, after he notices one of his favorite customers coming through the door. He makes his way over to Leo and the two men shake hands.

"Hey Stuart," Leo replies, happy to see him working this afternoon. Leo has been shopping here for years for gifts for his ladies in his life.

"What can I show you today?"

"Well, I'm looking for a necklace."

"Any particular type?"

"Yeah, I want to buy a birthstone necklace for a new mother," Leo offers, hoping that Stuart doesn't ask any questions.

"When was the baby born?"

"Last night or rather early this morning."

"Then you would need something with an Amethyst stone." The manager explains, as he walks over behind a display counter. "We have some nice ones here," he says, as he pulls out some samples and lays them on a display cloth.

Leo immediately sees the perfect one, it's a white gold necklace, with a matching cross pendant and a gorgeous Amethyst stone in the center, surrounded by some smaller diamonds. "I'll take this one," he informs Stuart, as he gently touches it and imagines it around Margaret's neck.

"Perfect choice. This is one of our finest pieces," he informs Leo. "I'll get this wrapped right away for you. Do you want this on your account?"

"Please," Leo nods.

A couple of minutes later, Stuart is back out with a beautiful wrapped jeweler's box.

"Thank you Stuart, I'll see you again soon, I'm sure," Leo smiles, as he takes the package from Stuart and heads for the door

"Anytime, Mr. McGarry," the manager calls after one of his best customers.

TBC in Part 5

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to leave feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone Notices Part 5

See part 1 for details.

Part 5

Leo hovers for a few seconds, in the doorway, watching the scene in front of him. Margaret is reclining in her hospital bed, holding her newborn son and both of them are sound asleep. He quietly walks over to Margaret's bedside, stands there for a few minutes, watching them and wishing they both were his. He says a silent prayer, hoping that some day he will find a way to make them a family. He breathes a heavy sigh as he sits in the chair next to the bed, setting her overnight and gift bag down. After staring at them a little longer, he leans back in the chair, closes his tired eyes and falls asleep, too.

Within thirty minutes or so of Leo arriving, Tommy stirs in his mother's arms, causing Margaret to wake up. "Are you ready to try to eat again?" She asks her infant son. She's not had much success nursing him yet, but the nurses keep telling her that it takes time.

Margaret moves a pillow under her arm, positions Tommy, exposes one of her breasts and then brings his mouth to her nipple. She stimulates his mouth and her breast, like the nurses showed her. He lightly grabs a hold of her and moves his mouth a little. She stimulates his mouth more, and he actually starts to suck this time.

"There you go, Mama's so proud of you," she smiles in relief at her son as he suckles.

Leo wakes up to the pleasant sound of Margaret's voice cooing to her son. He rubs his eyes as he stands, "Hey there."

"Oh holy hell!" Margaret loudly screeches, as she jumps pulling Thomas from her breast.

"Oh Gawd, Margaret. I'm... I'm sorry," Leo eyes go wide at the sight of Margaret's exposed breast and his face turns crimson. He quickly turns away, offering his back to her.

Thomas starts to cry from being startled and separated from his feeding source. His voice is shrill and makes Margaret even more nervous to hear him scream like this. She tries to calm her young son. "It's okay, Tommy. Mama didn't mean to scare you," she soothes him as she desperately tries to get him to take her breast again. After a couple more attempts, Thomas finally settles down and starts to nurse again. Margaret breathes a sigh of relief.

"Margaret… I had no idea… I'm so sorry," Leo stutters, with his back still turned to her.

"Leo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I didn't realize you were here. You just scared me is all," she smiles at his back and notices that his ears are tinged with red. She finds his gentleman-like behavior endearing.

"I… I," Leo falters.

"Leo, it's okay to turn around. I really don't mind," she says, trying to make Leo more comfortable.

"Is Tommy still… umm… are you…" Leo fights to get the image of Margaret's breast out of his mind.

"Yes, he's still nursing, but my God Leo, you saw so much more last night, when you watched him being delivered," she softly shakes her head and chuckles. "But… if it really bothers you, I'll cover up with a blanket." Margaret offers. She's somewhat surprised that is doesn't bother her to have Leo see her like this.

"Nah… It doesn't to bother me, if it doesn't bother you," he lies, as he slowly turns around, still staring at the floor.

"This is the first time he's really nursed. I was starting to get worried about him," she looks down at her son and then back up to Leo.

"Well, that's good."

"Leo, look at me."

"Okay," Leo slowly brings his eyes to hers.

"The nurses said that it was normal and not to get concerned but…"

"You're still worried," he smiles, hoping that the redness had left his face. He doesn't let his eyes leave her face.

"Yeah, go figure," she laughs. "Leo," noticing that Leo is still uncomfortable. "Haven't you ever seen a baby nurse? Didn't Jenny nurse Mallory?"

"No, she… I don't think she tried or at least I don't remember her trying," Leo frowns. "I guess she already had enough to have to deal with…me and my… drinking. Or maybe I was so… drunk that I just don't remember." Leo eyes turn dark with sadness. He still feels terribly guilty about missing so much of Mallory's childhood.

"Leo, you don't know that for sure, do you?" Margaret says, without thinking. She's rarely this bold with him.

"I just assumed…"

"Leo, you need to stop blaming yourself for things. Not everything that Jenny did or didn't do was because of your drinking."

"Maybe, but…" Leo mumbles, not really believing it, as he lowers his eyes.

"You did the best you could under the circumstances. I know you still feel guilty about things, but Leo… Mallory loves you dearly. In spite of everything."

"I don't deserve her love or your… loyalty."

"Leo McGarry, just stop it. You don't deserve to stand there and have a pity party, either."

Leo's hazel eyes flash up at Margaret's. He's not used to her being this audacious with him. But then again, he has rarely shown her this side of himself, either.

"Leo, I'm sorry. I can't believe I just said that. I don't know what gotten into me. You've been so sweet to me and look how I repay you…" Margaret looks like she might cry.

"Margaret, please don't worry about it. You're… right. It's just that…" Leo eyes go back towards the floor.

"What Leo?"

Leo looks back at her, once again only looking at her face. "Let's just drop it, Okay?"

"Okay," she pauses. "Leo, if you want to watch Tommy nursing, it's okay. It's not a big deal. Anyway, all of the really important parts are covered. So, if you want to look, its fine," she reaches out, laying a hand on his.

"Are you sure?" Leo asks her. He is curious about it.

"Yeah," she gives him a soft smile.

Leo slowly lowers his eyes and watches his namesake work hard for his meal. "Is it okay if I touch him?"

"Yeah. Of course it is."

Leo reaches out and takes one of Tommy's hands, and plays with his little fingers. "He's so cute," Leo raises his eyes back up to Margaret. "He looks so much like you," Leo smiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's definitely got your chin and cute nose."

Leo looks back at Tommy, opens up his soft blue blanket a little bit, so he can get a better look at him. His little skinny legs are moving. "He's an active little guy, isn't he?" Leo supposes.

"He seemed even more active before. I thought he was going to break my ribs," she explains.

"He was just in a hurry to meet his Mama," Leo smiles, as he covers him back up with the blanket.

"I think he's done," Margaret comments, after Tommy stops sucking.

"Oh, okay," Leo turns around, giving her some privacy.

"I don't think he got very much," Margaret sighs, as she adjusts herself and closes her gown.

"Okay, you can turn around now," she says, waiting for Leo to turn around, she notices something different about him. "Leo McGarry, are you wearing jeans?" Her eyes wonder up and down him.

"Yeah," he slightly blushes, noticing that Margaret appears to be checking him out.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you in jeans." She thinks he looks much younger in them.

"It was probably during the first campaign," Leo offers. The past few months, he's been wearing them around his apartment on the weekends. He's even started wearing sweat pants at night, after he gets home from work. Mallory got him a pair of navy blue Air Force ones that are his favorites.

"You should wear them more often. You look really good in them," she says, and then quickly blushes at her boldness. 'It must be a side effect of the drugs they've given me,' she thinks, as she quickly turns her attention back to Tommy. "Leo, do you want to hold him?"

"Yeah," Leo reaches out and slowly takes Tommy from his Mama's arms.

"Remember to support his head."

"Margaret you have met Mallory, right?" He rolls his eyes as he smirks. "I know how to hold an infant."

"Yes, but that was years ago…" She points out with a grin.

"Watch it," he smiles as he backs up, carefully sits down in the chair and studies Tommy. "He's so little. I don't remember Mallory being this small. How much did he weigh?"

"Five pounds eight ounces and he was nineteen inches long. The nurse told us last night. Don't you remember?" Margaret shakes her head.

"I know, but I guess… well I was…"

"Yeah, me too, but I cheated, 'cause it's listed on the nametag on the basinet," she laughs, pointing towards the other side of the room.

"Hey little man, your Mama thinks she funny," Leo grins, as he unwraps his blanket a little. Leo loves looking at his little hands and feet.

"Hey," Margaret laughingly protests.

"You're something else, you know that," Leo touches his little cheek and then plays with his uncovered hand.

"You are too, Leo," Margaret softly says, causing Leo to look over at her. "You have made this even more special by sharing it with me. Thanks again for last night and for the beautiful roses you sent today, too."

Leo gives her a sweet smile, "Oh… that reminds me, I brought you a bag full of some things you might need and…" he carefully shifts Tommy to one arm, bends over and retrieves the gift bag next to his chair. He stands, "This is from… Tommy and me. I know he's going to get lots of presents, and well… we didn't want ya to feel left out," he explains, as he hands her the bag.

Margaret peeks into the bag and immediately recognizes the gift box, "Leo, you shouldn't have," she lightly scolds, as she pulls out the velvet box.

"Open it," Leo positions Tommy so he can see what he got his mother. "Let's see what your Mama got." He whispers to Tommy and then places a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Margaret slides off the ribbon, flips open the box, "Oh my, Leo, it's… it's beautiful," her voice is full of emotion.

"Just like you," rolls out of Leo's mouth, and then he quickly blushes at his statement.

"Leo?"

"It's umm… Tommy's birthstone," Leo announces, trying to sidestep the slip of his tongue.

Margaret bobs her head as her eyes fill with unshed tears. She lovingly touches the necklace and then looks up at Leo, "Leo, I love it. Thank you," she finally manages to say, as her tears make their way down her face.

"Margaret, please don't cry." Leo grabs a tissue from the nightstand and gives it to her.

"I can't help it. You've been so sweet to me and... to Tommy." Margaret wipes her face.

Leo looks down at the baby in his arms, "Ya better go back to your Mama, she needs ya." Leo lifts Tommy to his face, gives him a kiss on the cheek and lays him in his mother's arms.

'I need you too,' are the thoughts running through her mind as she takes Tommy and tries to stop her tears.

"I see you have lots of admirers," Leo motions to the flowers in her room. He wonders if any of them are from the father.

"I guess," she sniffs, trying to stop her tears. She's just one big hormone right now. Everything gets to her.

"It's true, Margaret, you've gotten a lot more flowers than I did, when I was in the hospital," he smiles.

"That's not true," she shakes her head. "You got tons of flowers and from all over the world."

"I did?" He tilts his head in surprise. "I guess I must have been too out of it to remember them."

"Well, you couldn't have them in intensive care, so Mrs. Bartlett suggested we give them out to other patients on the regular wards who didn't have any." She explains, as she lowers her bed a little. Her back is bothering her a little.

"That was a better use for them anyway." Leo never has felt comfortable with things like that.

"The President and First Lady brought me those," Margaret points towards a big bouquet of red roses on the windowsill. "I was really surprised that they came to visit Tommy and me this morning. They were so sweet, and you should have seen the President holding Tommy."

"Margaret, you're part of their extended family," Leo smiles at the thought of Jed holding Tommy.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Didn't you realize that?"

"No, I'm just your… I mean I'm just an assistant in the White House…"

"Margaret, you're much more than that. You were there years ago for me and Abbey and Jed both know that and appreciate all you did for me."

"But…" Margaret doesn't get a chance to finish.

"Plus, you were there from the beginning of the campaigning and worked harder than most to help get Jed elected, both times."

Margaret is surprised to hear Leo refer to the President by his first name, but doesn't say anything to him. "Leo, no one worked as hard as you."

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you and your importance to the first family. They love you Margaret." Leo wants to add that he loves her too, but he doesn't.

"And I love them, I just didn't… realize that they felt that way about me."

"Margaret," Leo shakes his head at her. "You're part of their family, just like me."

"Well, I don't think I have the same standing as you. I'm more like a second cousin, twice removed," she laughs, trying to hide that fact that she would like to be part of Leo's family.

"Whatever," Leo tosses out as he starts to wander around the room, gazing at the flowers and looking to see who sent them. His heart skips a beat, and he clenches his hands, when he finds a card with Bruno's name on it. 'If I find out that he's the father, I'm gonna kick his ass for not being here,' Leo thinks to himself.

Margaret notices a change in Leo's demeanor, when he sees the flowers from Bruno. She can't help but wonder why. She always thought that Leo liked Bruno, but he started acting differently after she had gone out with Bruno a few times. "Did you get the crib delivered?" She asks, attempting to stop trying to figure out the man in front of her.

"Yeah."

"Did you have any trouble setting it up?"

"Nope," Leo smiles, then walks back over to her bedside and sits down in the chair. "It went together very quickly."

"You paid the deliverymen to do it, didn't you?" She accuses.

"Yeah," Leo shyly admits.

"I knew it," she laughs.

"Hey, I could have done it if I had time," he argues. "But I had other pressing matters to attend to."

"Yeah, I bet."

"I did," he laughs, "I had to buy someone a necklace."

Margaret looks down at her son, "See, I told you that your Uncle Leo spends his money unwisely," she teases.

"Hey," he starts to defend himself, but realizes that Margaret referred to him to Tommy as his Uncle. "Uncle Leo?"

"Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's… fine," he tries desperately to keep the sadness from his voice. He really wishes Tommy could call him daddy. "It would be my privilege to be his honorary Uncle," he smiles.

Margaret thinks she sees sadness or something like it flash in Leo's eyes and can't help but wonder what's going on with him. He's been so different with her since Tommy was born. Maybe even before that, now that she thinks back on these past few months.

"Leo, I'm worried about you," Margaret slightly frowns.

"You're worried about me?" Leo shakes his head. He can't believe her. Here she is a single mother, who doesn't make a lot of money, lives by herself, with no family close by to help her and yet, she's still worried about him.

"Yes, I am. You don't seem… I mean, since your…" Margaret hesitates, not sure how put her concern in words.

"Margaret, I'm fine. The doctor says..." Leo motions to his chest as his stands, to be closer to her.

"No, Leo, I'm not talking about your… heart, although I do worry about that, too," she admits.

"I just bet you do. You worry if the sun will shine tomorrow," he teases.

"Leo, you're not funny," she lightly scolds.

"Okay, so you've said before," he softly laughs, as he starts to play with Tommy's fingers.

"Leo," Margaret abruptly stops, losing her train of thought, when she sees the ring on his finger as he touches her son. She turns her eyes up to Leo.

"Yeah," he replies, as he moves his hand to stroke Tommy's cheek and gazes into Margaret eyes.

"Umm… the doctor says that the earliest that Tommy and I can go home is Saturday afternoon."

"Why?" Leo gets a concerned look on his face. He thought that she would get to come home on Friday.

"Well, he wants to wait to make sure I'm strong enough, since I live alone." She explains.

"Yeah," Leo tries hard not to frown. He mentally kicks himself, because he hadn't really thought about how hard it would be for her the first couple of nights at home.

"But, I'm sure I'll be fine," she tells him, not sure if she is trying to convince him or herself.

"Margaret… I… could stay with ya a couple of nights, so that…"

"Leo, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I offered. Please let me help you. You've done so much for me over the years," he pleads.

"I don't know."

"Ya know, I do know how to cook and I'm not totally inept with babies," he points out with a smile. "It's been a while, but I think… I still remember how to change a diaper."

"You used to change Mallory's diaper?"

"Yeah, I did have some lucid moments during her childhood, ya know," he says halfway teasingly.

"Leo, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean…"

"Margaret, I know that."

"It's just that I find it hard to envision you changing a diaper," she smirks.

"Do I have to audition for ya?"

"Well, Tommy could use a diaper change," she laughs.

"Give him here," Leo accepts her challenge and holds out his hands.

"The diapers and wipes are over there," she points towards the basinet on wheels and starts to get out of bed.

"Hey, stay put," Leo orders, with a smile. "The reason I'm changing the diaper is so that you can rest and don't have to get up outta bed."

"I was just going to help, if you needed it," she explains.

"We'll be fine. Won't we Tommy?" Leo coos to the baby in his arms. "Tell your Mama you're in good hands. Uncle Leo knows how to change a diaper, doesn't he?"

Leo lays Tommy down, gets a diaper, wipes, and proceeds to change his diaper. He only has to refasten the diaper twice, to get it to fit. "There ya go, little man. Let's have Mama inspect my work," Leo gives Margaret a big grin, as he hands Tommy back to her.

Margaret is surprised that Leo was able to change his diaper so quickly and get the new one to fit so well. Truth be told, he did a better job than her first couple attempts with Tommy, but she's not about to tell Leo that. "Okay, you're hired, you can stay for the first couple of nights. But, all I have is a sofa for you to sleep on; it's only a one bedroom apartment."

"That will be fine. I'm sure I've slept on worse, especially that lumpy old sofa in my old office."

"Well, you spent way too many nights on that sofa," Margaret scolds.

"Probably," Leo agrees. "So, what time do you need me to pick ya up on Saturday?" Leo asks, derailing her from her favorite lecture. He doesn't want to rehash all his bad habits that lead to his heart attack.

"The doctor said early afternoon, would be the soonest and since I won't be going home alone, I'm sure he'll release me by then."

"I won't come by to visit on Saturday morning, since I'm staying over that night," he explains. Leo's heart beats a little faster when he says staying over. "But, I'll be by tomorrow. If that's okay with you?"

"That's fine," she smiles. "Leo, it's getting late. You don't have to stay, if you don't want to," she hopes he doesn't take her up on her offer for him to leave.

"I don't mind staying, if you don't mind the company," he softly admits.

"We'd love it," she smiles. "Wouldn't we Tommy?" She looks down at her son.

They spend the next few hours occasionally talking about work, the campaigns, but mostly taking turns holding Tommy and enjoying him. Margaret attempts to feed Tommy a couple more times, but doesn't have too much luck. Margaret is still nervous about him not eating, but the nurse tries to calm her fears. She brings in a bottle of water for Tommy, and Leo gives it to him while Margaret takes a nice relaxing shower.

----------

Leo looks at the clock on the wall and yawns, "I probably should go, it's almost nine," Leo says, but his heart is not with him. He stands up, stretches, and moves closer to the bed.

"Okay," Margaret frowns on the inside. Even though he's been here for hours, she doesn't want him to go.

"You be good for your Mama," Leo bends down and places a delicate kiss on Tommy's head. "I'll see you tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything for you or Tommy. I can stop by your apartment again or the store on my way here tomorrow," Leo lightly kisses Margaret's cheek and then heads for the door.

"Okay, I will. Thanks again Leo, I mean for everything. Night," Margaret says, as she brings up a hand to touch the spot that Leo just kissed.

"Night."

Leo walks out into the hallway and pauses. He really wishes he had the courage to go back into the room and tell Margaret how he feels, but he's scared that she doesn't feel the same way. He almost kissed Margaret on the lips, when he was telling her goodnight, but quickly decided against it. He breathes a disappointed sigh as he reluctantly heads for his car.

TBC in Part 6

**Thank You!** to all the wonderful people who have posted or sent me feedback. I'm sorry that I haven't had the time to individually respond to each one of them this time. I really do value your feedback and I love to hear what you think about my stories. Several people have even asked for things they would like to see in future fan fics. So if you have a request, please let me know. Just keep in mind, that I only write Leo centric fan fic. These past few days, I have been busy writing more for this story. Each time I think I'm done, I think of another scene to add. There is still much more to come (at least 6 more parts)!


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone Notices Part 6

See part 1 for details.

Part 6

Leo shows up at the hospital early Friday morning and surprises Margaret with her favorite pastry and coffee from Starbucks. He had thought about driving out to Panera, but he knew that Margaret would scold him about it. So, he walked from his hotel to the hospital, and stopped at the Starbucks behind the hospital. He only visits with Margaret and Tommy for a few minutes, but promises to come back later in the afternoon for a proper visit.

When Leo leaves, he takes his daily walk down and around the National Mall and eventually stops to rest on a bench by the Tidal Basin, overlooking the Jefferson Memorial. He watches the tourists taking advantage of the mild February weather that they have been having in DC this week.

Leo stares at the water and can't believe that it was only a year ago he sat on this very same bench, freezing his ass off, as he listened to his old friend Kenny, confess his wrong doings. Leo had been close to throwing away his whole career in defense of his friend. He had told the President he wouldn't desert his friend. Leo never even suspected that Kenny would discard his morals just for the sake of money.

Leo knows that he easily could have fallen into a bottle again, if it hadn't been for Margaret. He smiles at the memory of how she hovered for days afterward, driving him crazy by constantly checking on him, bringing him food, forcing him to eat it and making him go home at a decent hour. She has always been there for him, and now he's going to be there for her.

Leo gets up from the bench and starts back towards his hotel. He stops at a small deli a couple of blocks from his hotel and grabs something to take back to his room to eat. Leo watches CNN while eating his lunch on his couch. He starts to get upset with the anchor, so he turns the TV off. He'd rather be with Margaret and Tommy, but he knows if he's there, Margaret won't rest.

Leo picks up a book off his coffee table and starts to read it. He's only been reading it for a short time when his eyelids grow heavy and he starts to nod off. After his head jerks forward for the third time, he puts down the book, stretches out on the couch and is soon fast asleep.

Leo wakes from his nap and is surprised to discover that he's been asleep for almost three hours. He gets up, showers and decides once again not to shave. Since his heart attack, he normally doesn't shave if he's not going into the White House. He did at first, but after a valuable lesson about life from his homecare nurse, he started to change the way he lives.

----------

"Hey, Margaret," Leo says, as he strolls into her hospital room around five o'clock.

"Leo," she looks up from the food tray sitting in front of her. "You're just in time for dinner."

"Great, hospital food. Like I didn't get enough of that, last year," he sarcastically laughs, as he walks over to the basinet and checks on a sleeping Tommy.

"Actually, the food here isn't bad. I had a really nice breakfast this morning," she smiles.

"Ya did," Leo grins as he walks over to sit down on the bed, since Margaret is sitting in the chair, eating dinner.

"So, what did you do on your day off today?" She asks, just before taking another bite of food.

"After I left here, I walked down to the mall area."

"Is it really as nice as they say it is outside?" She wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, there were a lot of people out walking around the monuments today."

"So, how was the Jefferson?" She smiles, giving him a knowing look. She knows he loves to sit by the Tidal Basin and look towards the Jefferson Monument.

"It was… fine," he shakes his head, at how well she knows him. It's no wonder he never gets anything by her. She's been with him before on his walks and seems to enjoy sitting by the Tidal Basin, just as much as he does.

"What else did you do?"

"I tried to read a book, but I had no luck keeping my eyes open. So I finally had to give up and lay down."

"You napped?" She asks, in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, almost three hours. That's why I'm later than I thought I would be here."

"Leo, don't worry about, 'cause you're probably still years behind on your sleep," she gives him a small frown.

"I'm sure the same could be said about you… and besides, I've done a lot of catching up this past year."

"Yes, but only because you were forced to and… I'd bet you're still way overdrawn at the sleep bank, I can just imagine how much." She smiles.

"Sleep bank, Margaret?" He gives her a little smirk.

"Yes, sleep bank," she takes a drink of milk. "Oh, you just missed the doctor." She quickly shifts gears. "He said I get to go home tomorrow."

"Great."

"Yeah, I'll be glad to sleep in my own bed," she says, as she rubs her back. "These beds here are killers on the back."

"Yeah, I know. I can't stand lying flat on my back like that, it just kills me." Leo informs her as he makes a face at the memory of the pain.

"Leo, does your back still brother you?"

"Nah, not really," he arches his back a little.

"Are you telling me the truth?" She moves her tray and stands up.

"Yes, Margaret."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Hey," Leo smiles as he stands to give her back her bed.

"Go ahead and sit there, I'm heading to the…" she points towards the bathroom.

"Would you prefer the chair or the bed?" He asks.

"I would prefer my couch at my apartment, but since that's not going to happen tonight, I'll settle for the bed."

"K," Leo says, as he walks over to the basinet. "Someone is thinking about waking up, I think." He comments, after seeing Tommy's eyes fluttering.

"He probably heard his Uncle Leo and wants to see him," Margaret smiles.

"Yeah," Leo smiles as he reaches out to touch Tommy's cheek.

"Leo, go ahead and pick him up, I know you want to," she tosses back, just before shutting the bathroom door.

"Hey there, Tommy. Are ya waking up?" Leo checks his diaper and discovers he needs to be changed. He grabs a diaper and some wipes and then proceeds to change him. When he's done, he scoops him up and heads for the chair. Leo sits down, brings Tommy up to him and gives him a kiss on top of his auburn hair. He stares at the little one in his arms and smiles at the overwhelming love he already feels for him. "Have you been a good boy for your Mama, today?"

"Of course he was," Margaret informs Leo, as she steps out of the bathroom and heads to her bed.

"He was wet, so I changed him."

"Thanks," Margaret sits down on the bed and sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"Leo, he still isn't nursing that much and…"

"Margaret," Leo warns.

"I know… but"

"If the nurses aren't concerned about it, then you shouldn't be either. They know what they're doing. Besides, if he wasn't getting enough he wouldn't be needing diaper changes, and he seems to be doing well in that regard."

"Well, that's probably because he's getting water. They don't want him to become dehydrated."

"Margaret, you're a first time mother. I think you need to listen to the nurses."

"Okay, I'll try to stop worrying about it, but…"

"Hey, you're not going to believe what that jackass… I mean that anchor on CNN said this afternoon."

"Leo, what have I told you about your language and if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times that they can't hear you when you yell at the TV." She shakes her head at him.

"I didn't yell… I… well, maybe I did a little, but he deserved it that…" Leo stops from saying what he really wants to call the anchor.

"Leo," Margaret laughs.

"What?" He replies in his best innocent voice, as he looks down at the baby in his arms. "Your Mama is picking on me," he softly laughs.

"Your Uncle Leo deserves it, too." Margaret is so happy that Leo is here with her and she can't believe how quickly things have changed between them. She never in her wildest dreams thought that she would be spending her time in the hospital with Leo by her side. They spend the next few hours, taking turns holding Tommy, talking, and just enjoying each other's company. Leo doesn't leave until well past the regular visiting hours.

----------

Leo wakes up Saturday morning, and quickly realizes it's still early so he tries to go back to sleep. He has no success, because all he can think about is Margaret and Tommy. Leo sighs, rolls over on his side to check the time and discovers it's only six-thirty. His alarm isn't set to go off until seven-thirty, but he knows there's no use staying in bed. He gets up and heads for the bathroom. After he showers, he dresses in jeans and a long sleeve polo and then goes downstairs to the restaurant to have breakfast.

After Leo gets back from eating breakfast, he sits down and works the New York Times crossword puzzle. He is just getting ready to leave his hotel room and spend the morning at Margaret's apartment, getting it ready for her homecoming, when there's a knock on his door. He walks over, looks out through the peephole and finds his daughter standing in the hallway.

"Hey Baby," he says, opening the door.

"Hey, Daddy," hugging her father after she enters the room. "Are you wearing jeans?"

"What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" Leo decides to ignore her jeans comment.

"I was going to drive up to spend the day with Mom, but now… I'm thinking that maybe I might stay in town," she comments, as she follows her father over to the living area, hiding something behind her back.

"Okay, so what changed your mind?" Leo asks, as he takes a seat on the couch. Leo wonders if Mallory and her mother are getting along any better. Mallory was not happy when her mother married Howard. Just like the President and Abbey, Mallory thought her mother could have done a lot better in her choice.

"Daddy, why do I have to find out that Margaret had her baby, by reading it in the paper?" She asks, holding up a copy of it in front of her.

"Mallory, I'm sorry. I never even thought… it's just that…"

"I know," Mallory frowns. "You were too busy at work and…" she shakes her head. She thought that his heart attack had changed him.

"No, not really," he smiles. "I wasn't at work."

"Daddy, I didn't think you were traveling much these days."

"I wasn't away."

"Were you at the doctors? Are you feeling okay?"

"Why is it that everyone automatically jumps to conclusions… the second I take a couple days off from the White House," Leo starts to lightly rant. "Margaret was all over me about the same thing."

"You took a day off?" Mallory's face is full of surprise.

"Yes, I took Thursday and Friday off. I had some things to do."

"What kind of things?" She lightly glares at him.

"I did some things for Margaret. She obviously wasn't planning on the baby coming almost three weeks early."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Leo grins.

"What did she name him? The paper doesn't say," Mallory throws the paper down on the coffee table.

"Thomas… Thomas Alan," Leo smiles with pride.

"Oh Daddy, you must be thrilled," she smiles, and then quickly adds. "Is there any particular reason that Margaret called him Thomas? Is there anything that you would like to share with me?" She laughs, as she mentally calculates and quickly determines that Margaret probably got pregnant within a week or two of her father's heart attack, so there's no way that he could be the father. Not that it would matter to her. She would love it if her dad would find someone to share his life with, and she thinks Margaret would be the perfect one.

"He's not mine," Leo eyes grow dark with envy.

"Yeah, but you wish he were." She surmises, after noticing the look in her father's eyes.

"Whatever gave you an idea like that?" He tries to feign anger.

Mallory moves over closer to her father, and lays her hand on his. "I know that you care a great deal about Margaret, and I think you may even be… in love with her. I've noticed a change in you, since your heart attack."

"Gawd, am I that transparent?" He says, deciding there's no reason to lie to his daughter. He's done that enough in the past.

"Just to those who really know and love you," she smiles. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Mallory, she just had someone else's child and…"

"I know and that doesn't seem to matter to you. I saw how your eyes light up when you say his name."

"But, she has so much going on right now, I really don't think it would be fair to her to confess my feelings right now. She's still very… shall we say hormonal."

"How long do you plan to wait?"

"I don't know. Right now, I just plan to be there for her and help her again way I can."

"So, where were you off to?"

"I was going over to Margaret's apartment to get it ready for her and Tommy."

"Would you like some help?"

"Yeah, I'd love it," Leo bends over and kisses her on the cheek.

"Well, lets get going. When do they get to come home from the hospital?" Mallory asks, as she stands and heads for the door.

"This afternoon," Leo opens the door and guides his daughter down the hallway. "Oh, by the way. I'm going to be staying overnight with her the first couple of nights. The doctor was going to keep her an extra day to rest, if she didn't have anyone there for her."

"Oh, Daddy. I would love to see you change a diaper," she laughs. It's hard to picture her father doing anything like that.

"Well Missy," Leo laughs. "You've already missed your chance, cause I've already changed him a few times."

"Margaret let you change his diaper?"

"Yes, the first time I was trying to prove to her that I do have some abilities, when it comes to babies."

"Oh, I bet she just loved that. Did she have to walk you through it?" She asks, pressing the button for the elevator.

"No, I did it all on my own and then I feed him a bottle of water while Margaret showered." He proudly announces.

"Did you offer to help her dry?" Mallory smirks.

"Mallory," Leo growls, as he puts a hand to her back and guides her into the elevator.

----------

"McGarry," Leo answers his cell phone.

"Hey, Leo."

"Hey, Margaret," Leo smiles and then gives Mallory, who's making kissing sounds, an obtrusive look.

"What are you doing?" Margaret inquires, noticing that Leo seems a little out of breath.

"Helping Mallory," he informs her.

"What's she got you doing, moving furniture?"

"Yeah, something like that," he doesn't want to ruin the surprise. Mallory and he have been busy the last couple of hours getting Margaret's apartment ready. They had just finished and were discussing lunch plans and a shopping trip, so Mallory could get something for Tommy.

"Well, I called to let you know that Tommy and I are being released at three this afternoon."

"Okay, great," Leo says, as he looks at his watch and discovers that he has a couple of hours before he has to be there. "How's Tommy?"

"He's fine…"

"But… what, Margaret?" Leo knows her too well. He can tell by the sound of her voice that she's worried about something.

"He's still not nursing very good," she sighs. She feels like such a failure as a mother, already.

"Margaret, don't worry about it," he rubs his forehead. He's not about to tell her that he concerned, too. "The nurses said it would come with time."

"I know… but."

"I know, it's hard not to worry about your children, no matter how old they get," Leo puts his arm around Mallory and gives her a squeeze.

"Daddy, I want to talk with her, when you're done," Mallory whispers, as she leans he head on her father's shoulder.

"So, it's something that you never out grow," Margaret concludes, as she stares down at her young son, who's asleep in the basinet.

"Yeah, speaking of children, Mallory would like to talk with ya."

"Okay, I'll see you at three?"

"Yeah, I'll be there, bye." He hands the phone to Mallory.

"Hey, Maggie, congratulations!" Mallory is one of the few people outside of her family that can get by with calling her that.

"Thanks, Mal." Margaret has always loved Mallory and she feels bad that she forgot to call her to let her know she had the baby.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm still a little sore and very tired," She hasn't been this tired since the first campaign.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by the hospital to visit, but I didn't know you had the baby until I read it in the paper this morning," she gives her dad a teasing look. "Daddy somehow forgot to tell me, go figure."

"Mal, don't pick on your father too much. He's been a big help. I don't think I could have gone through the delivery without him there," she confides as she wonders if Leo's hand is still sore from where she squeezed it so hard.

"Daddy was in the delivery room with you." Mallory says in a surprised voice, as she quickly glances at her father, who just shrugs his shoulders.

"He even cut the cord," Margaret smiles, knowing that Mallory will give her father hell for not telling her all the details.

"I'm surprised he didn't pass out," she smirks at her father.

"He did get a little pale a couple of times. I thought for sure he was gonna hit the floor when he watched Tommy being born."

"He watched!" Mallory gasps.

"Mallory," Leo rolls his eyes at his daughter.

"Yeah," she laughs. "Umm… Mal, does Leo look like he's going to kill me?" Margaret asks.

"I'd say that's a yes," Mallory snickers. "Hey, I'm sorry, but I can't make it by to visit, today. I'm supposed to go see my Mom, but if it's okay with you, I'd like to drop by your apartment tomorrow and meet the new man in your life?"

"Sure, we'd both love to have you."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Do you need to talk to Mr. Closed Mouth again?" Mallory smirks, as she looks at her father.

"No, I think I told him everything I needed to."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow, bye."

"Bye, Mal," Margaret smiles at Mallory's use of one of her father's favorite words. She is so much her father's daughter.

Mallory looks at her father. "It seems… that you left out some important details about your involvement in Tommy's birth."

"Yeah, I guess," Leo puts his hands in his pockets, slightly frowns and looks down at his shoes.

"Daddy, why didn't you tell me?"

Leo raises his eyes to hers and sighs, "Cause I wasn't in the room when you were born and…"

"Daddy," Mal goes over to her father and wraps her arms around him. "That doesn't matter to me."

"Mal, I'm sorry, I know that I've not always… been there for you… so many times in the past."

"Daddy, it doesn't matter anymore. I love you and I'm so proud of you."

"Mal, please don't make light of it… I nearly ruined your childhood and…"

"And the past is the past, and we can't change it. Besides, you're too hard on yourself and everything that happened back then is not all your fault."

"Mal, it is," Leo lowers his eyes.

"Daddy please… don't say that."

"But…"

"Daddy, I want you to be able to enjoy Tommy and not worry about the past. I know you care a great deal about Margaret, and I want you to have this… second chance," Mallory wipes a tear from her eye.

"Mal, I love Margaret so much and… I hope someday I can convince her to marry me and let me adopt Tommy." Leo's eyes are misty as he pulls his daughter in for a tight hug.

"Daddy, I think all you would have to do is ask, 'cause I know that Margaret has loved you for years."

"How do you know that? Did she tell you?" Leo pulls back, and tilts his head a little.

"No, she's never said anything, but trust me Daddy, I know."

"Women's intuition?" Leo smirks.

"Whatever, Daddy," she playfully swats his arm. "Scoff all you want, but I get to be the first one who gets to tell ya, I told ya so," she teases.

"Okay, I'll reserve that right just for you," he smiles. "Mal, I love you. I know I don't say it enough or see you enough, but…"

"Daddy, I love you too," she kisses his cheek. "So, where are you taking me to eat? I'm starving."

"Anywhere ya want, Baby."

TBC in Part 7

Special thanks to readers (love2readfanfic, kursk, purplestamp and caia) who provided such wonderful feedback on chapter 5. Thank you for your kind words and suggestions. There are still lots more Leo, Margaret and Tommy to come!


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone Notices Part 7

See part 1 for details.

Part 7

Leo taps on the doorway, "Hey, there," Leo calls out, as he enters Margaret's hospital room.

"Hey, Leo."

"Are ya ready to leave this place?"

"Yes and I'm glad you're here a little early, I'd like to take a quick shower. I think I still have time, 'cause it's only two-thirty and you know how doctors can never stay on schedule."

"Well, most doctors don't have you running around making sure they stay on schedule," he smiles.

"Thanks, I think," she says, as she starts to rush around gathering stuff to take into the bathroom with her.

"It was meant to be a compliment," he smiles.

"Leo, I need to hurry, so… can we do this banter thing that we do so well, later."

"Yeah," he laughs.

"Good. Will you watch Tommy for me?" She asks.

"Sure, go shower," Leo motions to the bathroom and then walks over to the basinet and peeks down at the sleeping baby.

"He's been asleep for almost an hour, so he'll probably be awake soon," she informs him.

"So, he's a good little sleeper."

"Yeah, during the day… but not so much at night," she struggles to cover her mouth as a yawn overtakes her.

"Oh, he's a little night owl like his Uncle Leo," he gives her a crooked grin.

"Regrettably so. I'll have to break him of that bad habit," Margaret teases with a smile, as she reaches for the doorknob.

"Hey," Leo feigns a growl.

"I shouldn't be too long," Margaret says just before she disappears into the bathroom.

----------

Leo hears Margaret turn the shower water off, just as Tommy starts to stir. Leo walks over to the basinet and watches him wake up. "My that's a big yawn you have."

Tommy stretches a little bit and starts to fuss.

"Hey there, let's not make a federal case outta it," Leo tells his namesake, as he picks him up, walks over to the chair and sits down. Tommy still is not happy. "Did your Mama try to feed ya? I bet she did. You need to cooperate with her, little man." Leo reaches for the pacifier and gives it to him. Without delay, Tommy starts to suck on it. "Why don't ya do that with your Mama?"

"Yeah, I wish he would," Margaret comments, standing in the bathroom doorway with a towel wrapped around her head. She's been watching the tender scene between Leo and Tommy.

"Hey… that was quick."

"Yeah," Margaret walks over and appears to be on the verge of tears.

"Margaret," Leo reaches up, takes a hold of one of her hands and rubs his thumb over the back of her hand. "He will."

"So, everyone says, but…"

"Margaret, it's going to be fine. The nurses and the doctor aren't worried, right?"

"Right," she sighs, still not convinced.

"So Margaret, are you and Thomas ready to go home?" The doctor asks, as he walks into the room.

"Yes we are," Margaret says, as she takes the towel off her head. "I just wish I could get him to nurse better."

"He will as soon as your milk comes in," the doctor informs her.

"But, what if it never does?"

"Margaret, more than likely it will, but it doesn't mean you're a bad mother if you have to bottle feed him," the doctor echoes what the nurses have already told her several times.

"I'm not ready to give up yet," she rubs her forehead.

"Okay, well let's do a quick exam and if everything's okay, you're out of here," the doctor motions towards the bed.

"Umm… we're gonna… umm… step out into the hallway," Leo, who's trying desperately to stop thinking about Margaret's breasts, starts to get up out of the chair.

"Leo, stay. You won't be able to see anything from where you're sitting. Besides, you've seen just about all of me naked, anyway, just not all at one time," she teases, trying to get Leo to blush in front of the doctor.

Leo's face quickly turns red, "Tommy, your Mama's evil," he says out the side of his mouth.

----------

About an hour later, Leo holds the door open for Margaret and Tommy as the nurse wheels them out of the hospital.

"Where's Eddie?" Margaret asks, looking for Leo's service car.

"I drove myself," he announces.

"You drove?" Margaret turns and looks up at Leo.

"Yeah, I still remember how," he lightly growls as he helps Margaret out of the wheelchair after the nurse takes Tommy.

"Do you still have a valid driver's license?"

"Margaret," he grumbles.

"Do you need help getting him into the cat seat?" The nurse asks, as she smiles at the exchange between them.

"Car seat?" Margaret suddenly panics. "Leo, I forgot to tell you to buy a car seat. We can't take Tommy home without one. Now what are we going to do?"

"Margaret, calm down," Leo opens the back door, revealing an infant car seat. "It only took me three attempts to get it in," he proudly announces. "And, it's facing the correct way."

"Leo, I can't believe you, but thank you," Margaret says.

"Here, I've got him," Leo smiles, as he takes Tommy from the nurse, gets into the back seat on his knees and expertly places him into the car seat.

"Leo, how did…" Margaret is amazed that Leo knows how to work the straps.

"I read the instruction manual," Leo says, as he crawls out of the back seat. He's not about to admit to her that he practiced with a stuffed animal that he bought for Tommy. Leo takes Margaret's hand and helps her into the back seat. Leo walks around the car and climbs in behind the wheel.

"Ready?" He looks back over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Anything you need to pick up on your way home?" Leo asks.

"Probably, but right now, I just want to go home." Margaret is nervous about Tommy's first ride in a car seat. She's not sure what she's going to do if he starts crying. She has his pacifier to soothe him, just in case he gets hungry or just wants it.

"Okay, I can go back out later and get anything that you need." Leo offers, as he puts the car in drive and carefully pulls away from the curb.

----------

Margaret inserts her key into the lock, turns it, and then opens the door to her apartment. Leo follows her inside, carrying Tommy in his infant car seat. Margaret immediately notices the change as she walks into the living room area, "Leo, what have you done?" She exclaims, as she sets down her bag by the couch.

"Whatdaya mean?" Leo laughs, who follows her into the room and sets the car seat, with Tommy still in it, on the couch.

Margaret continues to walk though the living area and into her bedroom, "Leo Thomas McGarry," she bellows.

"Margaret, are you trying to wake Tommy?" He asks, as he hurries into her bedroom.

Margaret is standing by the crib and looking around the room at all the new baby items. "Leo… how did you know that this was the… one I… ?"

"The saleslady was very helpful," Leo interjects with a smile. "She helped me pick out everything he needs."

"But, Leo… this is way… way too much. You can't buy all this stuff for me," she tears up.

"Margaret, please. I wanted to and… besides… it's not too much for you and Tommy," he says softly as he walks to her side. "It's not like I set up a college fund for him… yet." He smirks.

Margaret turns to him and engulfs him in a big hug, "Oh Leo, I can never repay you for all your kindness and generosity."

Leo returns the hug and whispers in her ear, "There's nothing to repay, Margaret. 'Cause it's me… who owes you… so much more."

"Leo," Margaret says, as she pulls back a little in his arms and a tear slides down her face.

Leo reaches up and gently wipes the tear with his the pad of his thumb and stares into her bright blue eyes, "Margaret, I…" But before he can continue, Tommy's shrill cry interrupts him.

"I'd better see if I can get him to nurse," Margaret slowly pulls from his comforting arms.

"Yeah," Leo agrees, as he follows her and tries to collect himself. He can't believe how close he was to telling her that he loves her.

----------

"Leo, what's wrong with me? Why can't I get Tommy to nurse?" Margaret is leaning against her bedroom doorway, arms crossed and crying. She has tried several times since they got home to feed him, but he's not getting enough milk. He'll nurse for a little while, but then gets frustrated and stops.

"Margaret, why don't ya try to get some sleep? I'm sure things will go better tomorrow," he says, trying to soothe her.

"It won't if my milk doesn't come in," she pouts, pointing at her breasts. "They're huge right now, you'd think they have some damn milk in them. Why did God give me these, if the don't work?"

"Umm… I…" Leo stutters. He thinks they're perfect, but he's not about to tell her that.

"Damnit Leo," she walks over to the couch and plops down in the corner, opposite of Leo and curls her legs up.

"Sweetie, please don't cry," slips from his mouth, but Margaret doesn't seem realize what he just called her.

Leo slides over and pulls Margaret into his arms. She turns in his arms and cries on his shoulder for several minutes, as he whispers soothing things into her ear, while rubbing comforting circles on her back. Eventually, her sobs quiet and she falls asleep in Leo's arms. He sits there for almost an hour holding her, not wanting to move, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms and pretending that she's his.

Later, when Tommy starts to fuss, Leo gently lays Margaret down on the couch and heads for her bedroom. He picks Tommy up from his crib, "I don't have what ya need, little man," Leo soothes, as he places a kiss on the baby's head. "How about we try some water?"

Leo picks up a sealed baby water bottle that the hospital sent home with them. He walks over to the bed, lays Tommy down, so that he can open the bottle and attach the nipple. Tommy immediately starts to protest, being put down.

"He's probably hungry," Margaret says, standing in the doorway, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Yeah," Leo frowns. "I was gonna try to give him some water and let ya sleep."

"I'm up now, so I might as well try to nurse him," she sighs.

"Okay."

Margaret walks over to the bed, arranges the pillow against the headboard, gets into bed, and starts to get herself ready.

Leo picks up Tommy, "Okay, it's time to eat big guy," he whispers in his little ear before he hands him to Margaret and then turns to leave.

"Leo."

"Yeah," turning around.

"Please stay," she pleads.

"Okay," he whispers, as he sits down on the edge of the bed next to Margaret and lowers his eyes to give Margaret some privacy, while she tries to get Tommy to nurse.

Eventually, Tommy latches on and sucks for a while, but soon get frustrated and starts to cry. "I'm going to try the other side," Margaret informs Leo and then waits for him to look away, before she moves Tommy to her other breast. He seems to be more satisfied.

"Okay, he's switched," Margaret breathes a small sigh of relief as she looks at Leo. "I guess he prefers the left side more," she smiles.

"Ah… Margaret," Leo points to her chest. "You're… umm… not quite covered up there," Leo stutters, as he averts his eyes.

"Oh," Margaret quickly covers up. "Sorry."

"Not that I minded, but…" Leo softly laughs, trying to make light of his embarrassment.

"Leo," Margaret laughs and playfully swats his leg.

"What?" Leo tries to look innocent, as he shrugs his shoulders.

"And you say, I'm evil," she shakes her head and smiles.

"You are," he returns, as he lays a hand on her arm.

"Probably, but you like it." She surmises.

"I must."

They sit there for several seconds, staring at each other, both afraid to say what they really feel.

"So, I guess I'll go try to get some sleep," Leo stands.

"I'll make up the sofa for you," Margaret says, as she starts to get up.

"Margaret, I can make up my own bed. Just tell me where things are and I can do it myself."

"Okay," she says, even though she's not happy about it. She's used to being the one who waits on him not vice versa. "There's some sheets, a blanket and an extra pillow in the hallway closet."

"Why don't ya put Tommy down in the port-a-crib out in the living room and I'll get up with him, next time," Leo offers.

"Leo…" she starts to protest.

"Look," he raises an eyebrow and folds his arms over his chest. "I'm here to help. You need your rest."

"You do too." She throws back at him at an even tone.

"Margaret, I'm fine and I can catch up on my sleep. You, on the other hand, won't be able to for a few months." He explains.

"I guess, but you won't be able to feed him."

"You could umm… try to umm… well… express some milk," Leo blushes.

"I don't have a pump," she shakes her head and frowns. "I wasn't ready for him to come this early."

"I can go shopping for ya tomorrow. Make me a list and I can get whatever you need."

"Okay."

"Good," Leo carefully leans over trying to avoid brushing up against Margaret's breast places a kiss on Tommy's head. He slowly stands, "Night," she says as he drops a kiss on Margaret's head, and walks out of her bedroom.

----------

In the middle of the night, Margaret carries Tommy out into the living room and finds Leo sound asleep on the couch. She walks over to the couch and smiles at how boyish he looks, curled up with his hair tussled. The age lines on his forehead seem less noticeable. He moans a little in his sleep and then turns over on his side. Margaret hovers over Leo for a few seconds and then bends down to kiss his cheek. "I love you," she softly whispers.

"Hmm…" Leo mutters in his sleep, causing Margaret to jump a little.

Margaret walks over to the rocker, sits down and starts to rock Tommy, while she watches Leo sleep. She hasn't watched him sleep since he was in the hospital, well that's not actually true. She did peek in on him a few times, when he first came back to work, during his afternoon naps that the First Lady imposed. She shudders at the memory of Leo lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to all those wires, tubes and blasted noisy machines. She shakes her head, trying to clear that image and then glances down at her son and once wishes again that he was Leo's.

Leo moans out again in his sleep, drawing Margaret's attention back to him. She can't help but think that things are changing between them. She has loved him for a long time and now thinks that he may feel the same way about her, too. He's been different with her since his heart attack and even more so since Thursday night. He's dropped several kisses on her, been attentive, caring, and very open with her. There's even been a couple of times that she thought for sure that he was going to kiss her on the lips or tell her that he loves her. She closes her eyes, drifts off to sleep and dreams of them as a couple.

----------

"Good morning," Leo peeks his head in Margaret's bedroom and finds her sitting on her bed, holding her head in both of her hands.

"Morning," she yawns.

"I thought you were going to let me help last night." Leo steps into the room and walks over to the crib.

"Well, it didn't matter any how," she snaps.

"Margaret," Leo raises a concerned eyebrow.

"Leo, I'm a failure," she starts to cry.

"Sweetie, don't cry," Leo walks over and sits down close to her.

"It's true."

"Look… not being able to breast feed doesn't make you a failure."

"It does," she sobs.

"You've got to stop doing this to yourself. It's not good for you or… for Tommy. He can sense your stress." He puts a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I know," she weeps. "I just…"

"Shh…" he pulls her close, wrapping an arm around her. "Tommy loves you and I…" Leo stops himself. "And you are a good mother." He strokes her hair.

"Leo," she pauses, trying to stop crying. "Will you please go out and buy some formula and bottles?"

"Whatever you want, Sweetie," he kisses her hair.

"Leo?" She pulls back a little from him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she starts to kiss him. She meant to kiss his cheek, but he turns to look at her, causing her to kiss his lips.

"You've welcome," Leo smiles and resists the urge to pull her in for a passionate kiss. Margaret is still a mass of raging hormones, and he doesn't want to cloud her judgment about him right now. He does take her hand and squeezes it. "So, do ya have a list for me?"

"Yeah," she gets up and walks out to the kitchen. "I made it up last night."

Leo follows, "I'm gonna stop by my hotel first so I can shower, change and shave." Leo rubs the whiskers on his chin.

Margaret walks over to him, hands him the list and then runs her fingertips down the side of his face. "I kind of like this new unshaven look on you," she says and then boldly kisses his cheek. "Nope, doesn't bother me," she smiles.

"It might in a couple of days."

"Well…we could always test that theory," she teases.

"Yeah, I can just hear what the President would have to say, if I showed up at the White House with a few days worth of beard." He smiles.

"Well, I hope you aren't planning to try and kiss him," she taunts, as she turns to walk away.

"Margaret," Leo growls as he takes a hold of her hand and pulls her against him. He can't hold himself back any longer. "He's NOT the one I want to kiss," he breathes against her lips just before he captures them in a searing kiss.

"Wow," Margaret whispers, as they finally break from the kiss.

"Yeah," he says in a throaty voice.

"That was… nice," she smiles, as she runs her hand down his arm.

"Yeah."

"Want to do it again?" Her eyes dance.

"Yeah," he whispers.

This time Margaret initiates the kiss, and it goes further than the first one. Leo pulls her tight against him as she invites him to deepen the kiss. They are both breathless when they break from this kiss.

"Margaret, are you okay?" Leo asks, as he leans his forehead against hers.

"Oh, I'm more than okay," she moans, loving the feel of his body pressed against hers. His kisses are beyond belief.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Good…" He pulls back in her arms and looks at her.

"I'm just glad you finally noticed me at last." She smiles.

"Margaret, I along with everybody else that works in the White House, noticed you," he whispers. "You were always the bright spot of my office and… my day."

"Really," she seems surprised. "I always thought that I just blended in with the walls."

"Never," Leo says, as he pulls her close and kisses her again. "I probably should get going," he sighs, after he breaks the kiss.

"Yeah."

"I'll be back soon, and then we can… talk?"

"Okay," she bobs her head and gives him a sweet smile.

"Great."

"Leo."

"Yeah," he answers, as he brushes gentle kisses down her jaw line.

"I want you to know that this isn't just my hormones. I've wanted you to kiss me for some time, now," she assures him.

"Okay," he pulls back and grins, showing his one dimple. "I have, too." He whispers, and then kisses her again. Neither one of them seems to be able to get enough of their kisses.

"Good," she mumbles, as he continues the kiss. "This isn't something that I'm taking lightly."

"Me either," he agrees as he regrettably pulls away from the kiss. "Margaret, I really should be going."

"I know," she almost pouts.

"I'll be right back," he tells her, as he starts to head for the door, holding her hand and pulling her with him. "We can't have a fussy little man, now can we?"

"No, we can't," she barely gets out before he pulls her in for another long sensuous kiss.

"Bye," Leo says, after pulling from her mouth.

"Bye," she manages to replay, as she watches him leave her apartment. She stands there for a few seconds, rubbing her fingers over her mouth, reliving all the kisses they've just shared. After Tommy cries out, she turns and heads for her bedroom, with a bounce in her step.

----------

Leo arrives at his hotel, with a huge smile still plastered on his face. He feels a good ten years younger and definitely has a spring in his rolling gait. He stands in front of his vanity and rubs his chin, trying to decide whether to shave or not. All of a sudden, he sees a flash of gold reflecting back to him from the mirror. He extends his hand out away from him and stares at the band on his finger that has been there for over thirty years.

For the first time since he left Margaret's apartment, his smile fades. The ring reminds him of one of his biggest failures in his life. Guilt tugs at him, trying to get him to think twice about entering into a relationship with Margaret. He never wants to hurt Margaret like he did Jenny. He debates his next step, but finally decides to pull the ring off his finger and wraps his hand around it. He tries to concentrate on what Mallory said about second chances.

Leo walks into his bedroom, opens his fist and stares down at the ring that's tarnished with good and bad memories. He goes over to his dresser, opens the small wooden box that Mallory made him at summer camp one year and places the ring inside. He slowly closes the lid on the box and his past.

Leo takes a deep breath, and slowly walks back into the bathroom and gets ready for his shower. The water quickly washes away his depressed mood. By the time he gets out of the shower and looks at himself in the mirror, the smile is back and he quickly decides not to shave again.

TBC in Part 8


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone Notices Part 8

See part 1 for details.

Part 8

Margaret has just sat down on the couch, when she hears a knock at the door. She wonders if Leo might have forgotten something and has come back for it. She looks though the peephole and smiles. "Hey, Mal," Margaret lovingly greets Leo's daughter, after she opens the door.

"Hey, Maggie," Mallory walks in and quickly absorbs her in a big hug. "I know I already told ya, but congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Is my father still here?"

"Nope, you just missed him by about thirty minutes," she explains as she closes the door. "He's out shopping for me."

"Daddy, shopping, again? Wow, that must be a record."

"Yeah, he offered to help, so… I took him up on it."

"And you should, especially after all you've done for him over the years."

"I guess, but it just seems a little strange."

"I bet," Mallory smiles. "But let him do it. I know he wants to."

"Yeah," she bobs her head. "But if you're looking for your Dad, he probably won't be back for a couple of hours."

"That's okay, I really came to see you and the baby, anyway," she smiles. "I spent most of yesterday with him anyhow."

"Yes you did and thank you so much for all you did," Margaret gives her another hug.

"You're welcome. It was fun seeing Daddy like that," she adds.

"If you think that was fun, you should see him with Tommy." Margaret tries not to smile too widely. She's been teased about Leo before by Mallory.

"I can't wait. So, where is the little guy I've heard so much about," Mallory looks around the room.

"He's asleep in his crib, but he should be awake within an hour or so," Margaret starts for the bedroom. "Come take a peak at him."

"Are you sure? I don't want to wake him," Mallory says, as she falls into step behind Margaret.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, he's a sound sleeper during the day. It's at night that he seems to be a light sleeper," Margaret frowns a little. "He has his nights, and days mixed up." She explains.

"Oh no. Are you getting any sleep at all?"

"A little," Margaret sighs, looking down in the crib.

"Daddy's going to be staying here for a couple of days, isn't he?"

"He told you that?" Margaret asks with a surprised look on her face. She just assumed before that Mallory thought that Leo was only helping out during the day.

"Yeah," Mallory stops next to Margaret. "Oh Maggie he's so cute," Mallory beams as she peers into the crib. "He looks so much like you."

"Thanks. That's what your father says, too. But, I just don't see it."

"Oh yeah, I can."

"Hmm…"

Mallory looks back at Margaret, "He's going to keep you busy."

"Yeah."

"But, you're so lucky."

"Yeah, I think so too," Margaret smiles and brings her fingertips to touch her lips. She still feels Leo's kiss. She's been on cloud nine since they kissed and hasn't been able to think straight.

They stand there, quietly for a few seconds, watching the Tommy sleep. Margaret reaches down into the crib, rearranges his blanket a little bit, and then smiles at Mallory.

Mallory can't help but notice a glow about Margaret. "Let's go sit down and talk. You should be resting while he's sleeping."

"You sound just like your Dad."

"And he's right, too."

"I know, but it so hard not to want to be near him and watch him all the time."

"Can I get you something to drink?" Mallory asks, as they head for the couch.

"Mal, you don't have to wait on me."

"I know, I just want to help."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," she smiles, as she sits down.

"So, how's it feel to be a mother?" Mallory asks, as she sits down next to Margaret.

"It feels good."

"Are you still sore?"

"Yeah, but not as bad as yesterday. I'm more tired than anything and well… I've been having trouble getting Tommy to nurse."

"I've heard from friends that it can be very trying."

"That's what people keep telling me."

"So, has Daddy been a big help?" Mal asks with a sly grin.

"Yes, he has. He fixed me a wonderful dinner last night."

"Daddy loves to cook."

"I didn't know that he was that good of a cook. I just thought he liked to pick on me about taping that cooking show for him."

"Oh, the porn one," she laughs.

"He told you… what I call it." Margaret's very surprised.

"Oh yeah," Mallory smiles.

"Well, nobody needs to rub a leg of lamb that long," Margaret smirks.

"Margaret, you're so bad."

"Another thing, your father recently said about me." She smiles.

"So what do you having Daddy shopping for?"

"He's going to pick up some diapers, bottles, wipes and a couple of pacifiers and a… breast pump."

"And you trust him with that?"

"I wrote down exactly what he needs to buy, so he'll be fine. You know he bought all of this baby stuff," Margaret motions around the living room.

"Well, I know the saleslady there helped him a lot."

"True, but I know he'll be fine."

"Okay."

"He's also going to buy some… baby formula. I've decided to try that with Tommy. My milk just doesn't seem to be enough for him," she quickly adds, feeling slightly dejected.

"Maggie, it will be fine."

"That's what your father keeps telling me. My breasts seem to be our main topic of conversation, these past two days."

"Oh," Mal giggles. "I bet he just loves talking about… your breasts," Mallory gives her an evil grin.

"Mallory." Margaret tries to act upset, but her smile gives her away.

"So, is there anything you care to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" Margaret tries to look innocent.

"You seem to really perk up, whenever I mention Daddy."

"Mal."

"Maggie," Mallory mimics back to her. "What's going on between the two of you?"

"I don't know what you're referring to."

"Okay, be that way," she says flippantly.

"Mal," she smiles. "You sounded just like your Dad."

"Yeah, I guess I have picked up some of his sayings over the years."

"Me too," Margaret sits there for a couple of seconds debating whether to say anything to her. She wants to tell somebody and Mallory is Leo's daughter and her good friend.

Mallory sits there, carefully studying Margaret, "Maggie, I know you care for him and I suspect it goes deeper than that, at least I hope so," she adds with an approving smile, hoping to make it easier for Margaret.

Margaret bobs her head, "Mal… I… love him."

"I knew it," she beams.

"You don't mind?"

"No Maggie. I've suspected for a while that that was the case and… I think Daddy feels the same way."

"I think so too, he hasn't said it yet, but I knew it the second after we…" Maggie's face turns a nice shade of crimson.

"After we what, Maggie?"

"We… kissed," she whispers.

"Finally, maybe now I can stop worrying about him so much." Mallory leans over and gives Margaret a hug.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen."

"You're probably right, but now I know he won't be alone, and I'm happy you won't be either." She smiles.

"Oh Mal, thank you. It means so much to me that you're happy about this. You should see him with Tommy, he's…"

"Like his father," Mallory finishes for her. "Maggie, it's okay. I already talked with Daddy about not feeling guilty… about enjoying Tommy."

"Mal, you know him so well. That man…" she shakes her head. "He feels guilty about everything."

"Yeah, I know. You're going to have your hands full."

"Yeah, but he's worth it."

"Maggie, I'm so happy for you two… I mean three," she smiles.

"Thanks, Mal." Margaret's head turns towards the small sound coming from the bedroom, "I think someone's about to make their presence known." Margaret stands and walks into the bedroom.

"Great," Mallory is right behind her. "I can't wait to meet my new little baby brother."

"Mallory," Margaret stops and turns to face her. "Your father is not Tommy's…"

Mal interrupts, "I know, but he will be," she grins.

"Mal."

"Maggie, I know my father. He's thought about this for a long time. I know he's in love with you and probably has been longer than he'll admit. But, he's not one to just play around."

Mallory leaves a stunned Margaret standing in the doorway and walks over to the crib, and picks up Tommy. "Hey there, Tommy, welcome to the family," she coos, as she gives him a kiss.

'Thomas Alan McGarry,' echoes in Margaret's head. That's not the first time that thought has crossed her mind, but it is the first time that she's smiled when it's happened.

----------

When Leo gets back, Margaret offers Tommy a bottle of formula and he promptly sucks it down. Leo is sitting on the couch, next to them, watching Margaret burp Tommy who releases a loud one and they both can't help but laugh.

"I guess he finally got enough to eat," Margaret happily comments.

"Sounds like it," Leo laughs, as he plays with Tommy's fingers. Leo notices some spit-up on the corner of Tommy's mouth, and he takes the corner of the burping cloth on Margaret's shoulder and wipes his face. "There, that's better."

"I'm going to change his diaper and then if you don't mind watching him, I'm going to take a shower."

"Here," holding his arms out, "give him to me. I'll change his diaper."

"You sure?"

"Margaret," Leo rolls his eyes at her.

"Okay," she hands him Tommy, gives Leo a kiss and then stands.

"Hmm… thanks," Leo softly moans.

"For the diaper or the kiss?" Margaret smiles down at Leo.

"I'm not sure. Can I have another kiss, before I answer?"

Margaret sits back down, puts her arms around him, careful of Tommy, and then proceeds to give Leo a fiery kiss.

"Definitely the kiss," he whispers, after she pulls from his lips.

"I thought so," she smiles as she gets up, pushing off his knee with her hand. "I won't be long," she calls back to him, as she walks into the bedroom.

Leo watches Margaret walk away and then looks down at Tommy, "Your Mama is something else," he stops, looks up, making sure Margaret hasn't come back out of the bedroom. "I love her so much, and someday I want us… to become a family."

Tommy makes a little sound.

"Oh, so that's okay with you," Leo smiles. "Okay, little man, let's get you changed."

Leo takes Tommy into the bedroom, lays him down on the bed, and then retrieves everything he needs. He changes his diaper and puts him into a clean infant grown.

"There, I bet that feels much better." Leo picks him up, walks out into the living room, and sits down in the rocker. Tommy falls asleep within a couple of minutes, but Leo can't resist sitting there and holding him. He's still in the rocker, when Margaret walks back out.

"Has he been asleep long?" She asks, as she walks into the room rubbing her wet hair with a towel.

"Yeah, right after his diaper change."

"He has a bed to sleep in, you know. In fact, it's a really nice crib. Thanks again," she moves over to them, drops a kiss on the top of Leo's head. "I'll put him in his crib, and then we can talk?" She suggests.

"Okay," he places a delicate kiss on Tommy's head and then hands him over to her.

When Margaret gets back, she discovers that Leo has moved to the couch, she walks over and sits down next to him.

"Margaret," he turns to her. "I just wanted to tell ya that… well I've…" Leo stutters.

Margaret runs her fingers up his chest and then to his face, "You didn't shave," she smiles.

"Well… I" Leo doesn't get a chance to finish.

Margaret leans closer and captures his lips in a kiss, as she runs her fingers to the back of his head, pulling him closer. She invites him to deepen the kiss and Leo moans into her mouth as their tongues start to duel. Leo brings his hands up to the sides of her face and plays with her hair. The need for air, finally makes them part.

"I thought we were gonna talk," Leo whispers.

"We will," Margaret whispers back, as she moves in for another kiss. This kiss is just as fervent and long as the last one.

"Margaret, I… love you," Leo murmurs after they pull from each other's lips.

"I love you too, Leo"

"Good."

"No, great," Margaret growls.

"Yeah," Leo breathes into her ear.

Leo pulls her to closer to him and starts to kiss her again. His hands start to wander down her back, finally resting on her backside.

"Leo."

"Yeah, Sweetie," Leo moans, as he starts to drop kisses down her jaw line.

"As much as I'm enjoying this…" she suddenly giggles as he hits a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Oh sorry, too fast?" He stops kissing her and withdraws his hands.

"No… not at all."

"Okay?"

"It's just that… well… I'm starving."

Leo starts to laugh, "Okay, I can take a hint."

"Sorry, but I haven't eaten since breakfast, and it's now," she looks over at the clock on the wall, "Almost five-thirty. Did you eat lunch while you when gone?"

"No."

"Leo, you need to take better care of yourself."

"I was busy. Besides I wasn't hungry."

"Are you hungry now?"

"Yeah, do you want me to cook something?"

"Or we could have something delivered," she suggests.

"I don't mind cooking for ya."

"If you want. Hey… that reminds me, you never did show me what was in all those bags you brought back earlier."

"I didn't? I thought you were in the kitchen, when you were bossing me around about where everything goes." He laughs.

"I was referring to the bags you tried to hide the hallway closet."

"Oh, those bags," he laughs. "Well, most of it's for Tommy."

"You're going to spoil him."

"Probably," Leo stands and holds out his hand. "Come on, I'll fix you some dinner."

"You're so domesticated," she smirks, as he pulls her up from the couch.

"Shuddup," he grins as he pulls her to him and proceeds to kiss her.

----------

Leo stands in the doorway for several minutes, watching Margaret sleep. They had talked a lot last night after dinner, and he still can't believe how lucky he is. He sighs, 'cause he knows he needs to leave soon, if he's going to have time to run by his hotel to get ready for work. He walks over to the crib and lightly touches Tommy, "Bye, little man. You be good for your Mama today, okay," he lovingly whispers.

"He will be," Margaret replies.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep," Leo walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge.

"Nah, I'm awake," she yawns.

"I need to get going," he whispers, as he bends over to brush a kiss to her lips.

"I know," she tries to keep the regret found her voice. She looks over at the clock on her nightstand. "It's still early, can't you stay and lay here for a bit with me." She starts to move over in bed, making room for him.

"I'd love nothing better than to do that, but CJ moved Senior Staff up an hour," he frowns. "I called and got my messages from the hotel last night after you went to bed," he informs her after she makes a puzzled face.

"Oh."

"I'll call ya later to see how you two are doing," he promises and then bends over to kiss her goodbye.

"Okay, bye," she says, after he pulls from her lips.

"Bye," Leo stands and walks away from the bed.

"Leo."

He stops and turns around, "Yeah."

"Are… you coming back tonight?" Margaret asks in a hopeful voice.

"Do ya want me to?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Yeah, I'll be back," he grins.

"Why don't you bring some of your things back from your hotel, so you can just leave from here in the mornings before you go to the White House," she offers as she nervously bites her upper lip, waiting for his reply.

Leo walks over to the bed, sits down and takes her by the hand, "Are you sure?"

Margaret bobs her head.

"You just want me for my cooking skills, don't ya?" He teases, as he brushes some hard from her face.

"And… other things," she says, as she sits up in bed, wraps her arms around him and kisses him. Before they know it, they're lying side by side in her bed, passionately kissing each other.

"Mmmm, I really need to go," Leo groans, as he pulls away from her lips. His body is telling him to stay, but his mind knows it's too soon for anything more, and he should get going before he embarrasses himself anymore.

"Yeah, I know you do, I just wish you didn't have to go," she breathlessly replies. She snuggles closer to him, loving the feel his growing desire pressed up against her.

"I love you so much," he whispers, as he puts some space between their bodies. Last night, he had been able to mostly shield her from his yearnings.

"I love you, too and… Leo," she dips her head a little, embarrassed about she wants to tell him. "I don't mind umm… feeling you… pressed up next to me."

"I…" Leo ears are tinged with red.

"Leo, it's okay. I want you too. It's just not as… noticeable," she smiles, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"Okay," Leo relaxes a little. "I'm sorry, but I do need to go."

"I know."

He sits up, takes a deep breath, and then gets out of bed. He stops in the doorway, "Bye."

"Bye Leo," she tries hard to keep her eyes upward, but they have a mind of their own and soon move south. She smiles at the distension in his pants.

"I saw that," he laughs. "You're an evil, wicked woman."

"Sorry, but you know you love it."

"Yeah, I do."

TBC in Part 9

Once again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and feedback emails that I have received!


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone Notices Part 9

See part 1 for details.

Part 9

"There you are, I've been wondering where you've been these past few of days," the President says as he bounds into Leo's office early on Monday morning.

"Good morning, Mr. President," Leo replies, as he stands and buttons his suit jacket. "Sir, you may not recall this, but these last two days is what is known as a weekend."

"True, but you were gone Thursday and Friday, too," the President broadly smiles, "and… you used to be in here every weekend," He teases, as he walks over and sits down on the couch. "Did they finally repeal that Federal Law where Leo McGarry isn't allowed to take more than one day off at a time?"

"Very funny, Sir." Leo rolls his eyes. "But, it seems to me that you've forgotten that I took a few months off just this past year."

"That doesn't count." The President shakes his head and frowns.

"And why not?"

"Cause… it doesn't."

"Well, now there's a line of reasoning befitting a world leader," Leo smirks as he walks over towards him.

"Shuddup," The President wise mouths.

"Whatever," Leo says flippantly, as he sits down in the chair across from his best friend.

"So, I hear I'm one up on you," the President smiles.

"Whatdaya mean." Leo has no idea what the President is talking about. He wonders if something's happened, while he was gone. Was there some crisis that they didn't feel like they needed to call him back to the White House?

"I got to hold your namesake before you did," the President teases his former Chief of Staff.

Leo looks up at the ceiling, takes a breath and then looks back at the President, "Yeah, I guess you did, Sir."

"He's very small," the President says, as he holds out his hands, depicting the size of Thomas. "I don't remember any of the girls being that small."

"Well, Sir, when ya get older, they say that the memory's one of the first things to go." Leo smirks.

"Leo, we're the same age." The President quickly points out.

"Not really Sir, I'm almost a year younger than you, remember?" Leo grins an evil grin.

"Yes, and thank you for reminding me."

"My pleasure, Sir."

"Leo," the President smiles as he leans forward in the couch, to get a closer look. He's just now noticed something different about his best friend. "What the Hell is that on you face?"

"Ah…" Leo's hand quickly goes to his face and rubs his chin, 'Damnit,' he curses to himself. That's why he received some funny looks this morning on his way into his office. He's neglected to shave since Friday morning.

"Are you trying to look like Toby?" The President softly laughs, as he leans back in the couch.

"No, Sir. I… just forgot." He blushes slightly.

"There seems to be a lot of gray in there." The President snickers as he points towards Leo's face.

"Thanks for noticing, Sir," Leo takes a beat and then continues. "Ya know… neither one of us is as young and trim as we used to be," Leo smiles says, as he puts emphasis on the word trim.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I've lost some weight," the President announces proudly, as he sucks in his stomach.

"If you say so… Sir."

"I do." He smiles at his friend. He's happy to have someone around to banter with. He doesn't see Leo as much as he used to and no one else will talk back to him the way Leo does. "So, how's Margaret and the baby?"

"I assume they're fine, Sir," Leo comments as he tries to act causal as he plays with the crease in his pants.

"You assume," the President tilts his head. "Didn't you take them home from the hospital?"

"How did you know that?" Leo asks in a surprised voice. He only told Mallory and CJ that he was going to take them home.

"My new Chief of Staff does a much better job of keeping me informed on what goes on around here," he smiles.

"Yeah," Leo says sarcastically. "It's more likely… that she caves in easier under your constant pressure for gossip," Leo says, as he shakes his head. "I need to have a talk with her. She doesn't need to be cluttering up your plate with a lot of useless gossip."

"You'll do no such thing," the President whines.

"Whatever," Leo mocks.

"So… do younger women like that?" The President asks as he rubs his own clean-shaven face. He's not about to let Leo off the hook so easily.

"Sir," Leo rolls his eyes.

"Well, rumor has it that…"

"Sir," Leo quickly interrupts the President, "he's… he's not." Leo stops and drops his head.

"Huh?"

"Sir, what were we just talking about?" Leo gruffs.

"Younger women liking the unshaven look. What are you talking about?" The President asks with a zealous glee.

"Umm… nothing, Sir," Leo swiftly stands. "Mr. President, if you'll excuse me I need to go…"

"Shave?" The President throws him a mischievous look.

"CJ needs me to sit in on Senior Staff this morning," Leo says, as he quickly starts for the door.

The President stands and follows Leo, "Are you supposed to leave a room before me?" He quips.

"Only when you're being a pain in the…"

"Watch that, Leo," he lightly scolds. "Remember, the Secret Service work for me." He says, as he turns and heads in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, but they're afraid of me." Leo looks at the President's lead shadow agent and winks, "Isn't that right, Trent?"

"Yes, Sir, Mr. McGarry," he deadpans, without missing a beat.

"See," Leo smiles.

"Hey, I'm the President." He whines.

"Yes you are, Sir." Leo calls back to him just before he quickly disappears around the corner. He continues to walk down the hall for a few steps and then doubles back to his office. He quickly walks into his office, goes over to his desk, and opens the bottom drawer. He grabs his toilettes bag and heads off to the men's locker room.

----------

The next two weeks fly by quickly for Margaret and Leo as they soon fall into a nice little routine, even though the nights are still very challenging for them since Tommy wants to be awake more during the wee hours of the mornings. Leo makes Margaret take a nap in the evenings after dinner, while he cleans up the dinner dishes and watches Tommy for her. After a short nap, Margaret and Leo spend time together on the couch, either trying to keep Tommy awake, talking, watching TV, and sometimes making out like teenagers.

They all go down for the evening around eleven o'clock, every night. Leo continues to sleep on the couch, much to Margaret's chagrin, but Leo wants to wait to share her bed. He doesn't want to rush their relationship. Tommy is usually back up around midnight, just wanting to be held. Margaret gets him to nap in her arms, but as soon as she lays him in the crib, he starts to fuss. It's usually after his two am feeding that he'll finally sleep in his crib.

However, what Margaret doesn't know is that Tommy gets back up around four o'clock, and Leo has been getting up with him to give him a bottle, play with him for a while, and then putting him back in his crib around five am. Since it's only an hour before he needs to get up, Leo has just been staying up to do some work that he's been sneaking home. Therefore, after a couple weeks of only getting four or five hours of sleep at night, Leo is starting to show signs of tiredness at work.

----------

"Leo, do you have a minute?" CJ asks, as Senior Staff is breaking up from a two-hour long meeting.

"Yeah," Leo answers while trying to suppress a yawn. He was halfway off the couch and sort of just falls back into it.

"I think someone's in trouble with the Principal," Cliff Calley taunts as he walks by Leo.

"Shut up, Cliff," CJ dismissively counters, as she walks over and sits next to Leo on the couch.

"Yes Ma'am," Cliff mockingly replies with a bow, just before he disappears into the hallway.

"You wanted me to hire him," CJ slowly shakes her head. "He acts younger than even Josh did."

"CJ, you let him get to you… and he knows it," Leo halfway smiles, as he turns towards her. "So, whatdaya need?"

"Leo… are you okay?" CJ's eyes are full of concern. Now that she is closer to him, she sees the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah." Leo is surprised by her question.

"I'm only asking 'cause… well… you seem a little tired." She explains.

"I'm fine, CJ." He sighs.

"I know my meetings aren't as fun as your Big Block of Cheese Day meetings were," she softly smiles, but then turns serious. "But, you've nodded off a couple of times this week during Senior Staff." She reveals in a concerned voice.

"Sorry," Leo says, lowers his eyes. He didn't realize anyone had noticed. He thought he was doing a better job of hiding his weariness.

"Leo, I'm not looking for an apology. I just want to make sure that you're not working too hard. I know I've been slow to give Cliff more of Josh's old duties that you've been covering, but…"

"CJ, really I'm fine," he tries to smile. "I must have stayed up too late last night."

"Seems to me you were telling people that early last May and… we almost… lost you," CJ's voice softens.

"CJ, really… don't worry about it," he smiles. "Trust me, it's nothing like that at all." He reaches out and lays a hand on hers. He's very touched by her concern.

CJ stares at Leo's hand that is resting on hers. It's quite rare that Leo touches her this way. But, then again, Leo's been a very different person since his heart attack. "Leo, we just don't want that to happen again."

Leo removes his hand, "CJ, I just haven't been getting enough sleep these past couple of weeks. I've… got a new hobby and well, I've been letting it interfere with my sleep."

"Do I need to call Margaret and have her reinstate her version of Donna's rules again?" She threatens.

"No, I don't think we're anywhere near that," Leo contends as he shakes his head.

"Well Leo, I'm not convinced, so I want you to start taking naps again in the afternoon."

"CJ, I don't need…" He protests.

"Leo, I will not have you endangering yourself again. Margaret will kill me if I let something happen to you."

"Yeah, she probably will," he softly laughs.

"So, does that mean you'll nap again." CJ is surprised that he's given in so easily.

"Yeah," he reluctantly agrees. He doesn't want CJ calling Margaret. "But, this is just temporary. Okay?"

"Leo, is there something you want to talk about," CJ asks. She's not buying the new hobby story, but she's going to let him get by with it for now, unless he starts getting worse.

"No, don't worry about it," he smiles. "I'm sure it's only temporary." At least he expects that Tommy will straighten out his nights and days, eventually. Leo hopes it happens sooner rather than later.

"Maybe so, but I want you to go home and get some rest today."

"I'll make sure I'm out of here on time."

"No Leo, that's not what I meant. I want you to go close down your office and go home."

"You mean now?" He can't believe he's being sent home.

"Yes, now."

"But it's only…" he quickly looks at his watch. "Ten in the morning. I still have…"

"Wow, you can tell time," she smirks.

"CJ," Leo growls.

CJ stands, folds her arms across her chest, "Leo, I don't want to see you here again at the White House until tomorrow morning when the big hand is on the twelve and the little hand is on the eight."

"Very funny, CJ," Leo gets up and starts for the door.

"Leo."

"Yeah," he yawns, as he turns.

"I mean it. Go home. I'll call Margaret if I have to," she threatens.

"Okay you win. I'm going home. There's no need to involve Margaret," Leo yawns again and then leaves.

----------

Leo decides to go to his hotel room to sleep, because he doesn't want Margaret needlessly worrying about him. He has Eddie drop him off at his hotel and asks him to come back to get him at five o'clock. Leo takes the elevator to his floor, and slowly limps down the hallway to his room. He throws his suit jacket over the back of the couch, slips out of his shoes, removes his belt and jerks his tie off, letting them both drop to the floor. He pulls back the eiderdown, crawls on top of the sheets, and is asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow.

----------

Margaret calls Leo's office for the third time in the past hour, but still no one answers. "I wish that man would break down and hire an assistant." She loudly grumbles, as she hangs up the phone.

Margaret waits a few minutes, and then tries again, but still no answer. She starts to get a little worried, because Leo is usually in his office during this time of the day. She decides to call his cell phone. She hates doing this because she's always afraid she might catch him in a meeting. She calls his cell, and he doesn't answer it, either. Margaret stands by her phone for a few seconds, trying to think of a good excuse to call CJ.

"CJ Cregg."

"Hey, CJ, it's me."

"Hey, Margaret. How's motherhood treating you?"

"Good, how's things at work?"

"Hectic as usual."

"Well I won't keep you long. I just wanted to see how your temp is working out?"

"Let's just say that she's not you and leave it at that," she brushes her bangs out of her face, as she sighs.

"Thanks." She pauses. "CJ…"

"Margaret, I'm sorry but I really need to go…"

"Okay, I was just wondering if you've seen Leo today. I tried to call his office for the past hour or so, but there was no answer."

"He's…" CJ bites her lip.

"He's what, CJ? Is Leo okay?"

"He's fine. Margaret I don't want you to worry, but he was acting really tired lately, so I made him go home to rest today."

"Oh," she says, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"He assured me that he was fine and that his lack of sleep is only temporary."

"Okay, I'll call him later at his hotel and check on him. Bye."

"Bye and call anytime."

"That man," Margaret almost screams as she hangs up the phone. She looks at Tommy and debates about going over to his hotel, but quickly decides against taking Tommy out. She sits down on the couch and stares at the clock, wishing time would go by quicker.

----------

"CJ," Abbey says, as she passes her in the hallway outside of her office.

"Ma'am," CJ halfheartedly responds as she keeps walking. She just got off the phone with Margaret and is still worried about Leo.

"CJ?" Abbey stops.

"Yes, Ma'am." CJ stops and turns to face her.

"You seem a little distracted. Is everything alright?"

"This is the White House, so…"

"True," Abbey agrees.

"Abbey, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah."

CJ steps into the Roosevelt Room and closes the door after Abbey. "Abbey, I'm worried about Leo."

"What's wrong with Leo?" Rushes from her mouth and she mentally kicks herself for not keeping a closer eye on him with Margaret being gone.

"He's been falling asleep during Senior Staff, and he looks… fatigued."

"Did you talk with him?"

"Yeah. He said he has a new hobby that's been keeping him up at night but…"

"Leo has a hobby," Abbey repeats with disbelief.

"That's what he says. I sent him home today and told him that he was going to start taking naps again here at work."

"Oh, I bet he loved that."

"Well, that's what's got me bothered. He didn't really fight me about it. Even his protest about going home early today was mild for Leo."

"Yeah, but that doesn't seem like the Leo we know and love."

"And with Margaret gone… there's really no one to watch his every move the way that she can."

"That's for sure." Abbey smiles. "CJ, do you want me to have a talk with him?"

"I don't know, maybe. I don't want to upset him."

"Well, we don't want him having another heart attack either."

"That's true, yeah, maybe you should talk with him."

"I'll stop by his office tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks," CJ bobs her head. "You know, I think that Margaret's starting to rub off on me."

"How so?"

"I worry more than I ever used to," she smiles.

"Well, at least it wasn't her fashion sense that you picked up," Abbey smiles.

"Right."

----------

Leo opens the door, carrying his suit for tomorrow. He finds Margaret sitting on the couch feeding Tommy a bottle. "Dinner time already," he comments as he walks over and throws his garment bag over the back of the chair. "Hey, Sweetie," Leo bends to kiss Margaret.

"Don't you Sweetie me," Margaret snaps, as she draws her head away from him, not letting him kiss her.

"What's wrong?"

"I tried to call you at work today, but you never answered the phone in your office, or your cell phone, so I called… CJ." Margaret is on the verge of tears.

"Margaret, I'm fine…" He sighs. Why did he ever think that he was going to be able to keep this from Margaret?

"If you're so fine, why are you falling asleep at work, and why did CJ feel the need to send you home today and why the hell didn't you come here?"

"'Cause… I didn't want ya to worry," he calmly says, as he sits down next to her and places a hand on her leg. He realizes that part of the reason she's so upset is that CJ sent him home, and he went to his hotel instead her apartment, where he's been staying for over two weeks now.

"Leo, you need your rest," she implores with her voice and her eyes.

"You do too," he whispers.

"But, I don't have a heart problem, although mine would break if something were to happen to… you."

"Margaret, I'm in better shape now than I was when we got to the White House."

"I know."

"And… I have two very good reasons to make sure that I stay that way. I'm not going to get to where I was before. I promise."

"I trust you Leo, but you need to stop getting up with Tommy every night," she puts a hand on hers.

Leo tilts his head a little, "Umm…"

"And don't look so surprised, I know about you and your four am playtime with Tommy. I should have gotten up with him myself, but you looked like you really enjoyed the time alone with him."

"I do. Margaret this is not going to last forever. Soon he'll get his days and nights straightened out and besides, I'll be napping at work until we start getting more sleep."

"Napping?"

"Yeah, CJ is forcing me to nap, she mentioned something about following your rules," Leo smiles and then kisses her cheek.

"She is?"

"Yeah."

"Good," she smiles, and then lowers her eyes. "Leo, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just..."

"I know Sweetie, lets forget it. Okay?"

Margaret bobs her head.

"So, how was my favorite little man today?"

"He's been really good. He took a really long nap this morning, and so did I."

"So, we're both refreshed."

"Yes."

"Great! That means that maybe we won't fall asleep early tonight and have some playtime for us," Leo grins.

"Leo McGarry, what have you got on your mind?"

"Oh, just some harmless kissing and…" Leo bends over and whispers the rest in her ear.

"I love a man with a plan," Margaret smiles, even though she knows that what they really want to do is still off limits until she is cleared from the doctor. But, for right now, this will just have to do.

TBC in Part 10

Author'sNotes: Hi, First of all, thanks so much for the overwhelming feedback and reviews that I have been receiving for this story. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to start posting the rest of the parts every other day, instead of every third day. I need to get it all out there before my family and I go to Disney World! Special thanks to my beta (Lynn) who has been working extra hard, so that I can get this all posted before I'm gone for almost 2 weeks.

Thanks again for your kind words and encouragement!

Bev


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone Notices Part 10

See part 1 for details.

Part 10

The next day, Abbey storms into Leo's office and slams the door behind her, "Leo, I really thought you'd learned your lesson," she snaps, pausing briefing before she continues her haranguing. "But, it appears that you're an even bigger jackass… than Jed is!"

"Good morning to you too, Abbey," Leo smirks as he stands. He's not sure what he's done, but he hasn't seen Abbey this angry in a long time.

"Don't you good morning me, Leo McGarry!" Abbeys replies angrily, as she folds her arms and gives him an evil look.

"What is it that I am supposed to have done now?" Leo asks, as he throws his arms into the air.

"Imagine my surprise when I called your doctor yesterday and found out that you missed your cardiologist's appointment last week." Abbey quickly throws back at him.

"What were you doing calling my doctor anyway?" Leo asks and then curses under his breath. He'd forgotten all about his last appointment. He's been so tied up with Margaret and Tommy that it totally slipped his mind. He hopes Margaret doesn't find out that he missed it. She was upset last night over some missed sleep; him missing an appointment would really put her over the top.

"Since you've started falling asleep during Senior Staff and giving CJ that stupid assed reason as to why you're so tired." Abbey uncrosses her arms, "A hobby, Leo? Can't you do better than that? My seven year old grandson can come up with a better lie than that."

"I… I…" Leo stutters.

"I what?" Abbey demands.

"Abbey," Leo purses his lips and shakes his head a little.

"Leo, you can't miss your appointments." Her tone softens as her angry lessens.

"I know... really it's the first one I've missed."

"Leo, why aren't you sleeping at nights? Is this something new or have you been hiding this from us again?"

"Abbey," he warns with an edge to his voice.

"Leo," she pauses. "Your heart… it might not be able to withstand another attack." Abbey sits down on his couch.

"Abbey, seriously, I just forgot, I lost track of the date," he sighs. "I'll call and reschedule it today."

"I already did," she replies softly. "It's at two o'clock this afternoon. CJ says you should just go home after it."

"Thanks," he whispers.

"Leo, we just don't want to lose you. Last time… was too close. Believe it or not there are several people who want you around for a long, long time."

"Abbey, I'm not going anywhere." Leo sits down beside her.

"Between Jed and you… I'm…" Abbey sniffs back a tear. Her emotions are raw now that her anger has subsided.

"Is Jed… okay?" Leo's heart skips a beat. He hasn't seen much of his best friend lately.

"He's… the same," Abbey looks into Leo's eyes. "I just can't wait until we all get out of this place."

"Yeah, it's been a long and challenging road at times."

"Too many times." Abbey states.

"We've done a lot of good," Leo emphasizes.

"Yes, but at what cost, Leo?" Abbey appeals. "We've lost so much already and come so close to losing so much more over the years in the White House." Her hand reaches over and takes his right hand in hers.

"Yeah, I know," Leo whispers, as he squeezes her hand.

They both sit there for a few seconds, reflecting on events of the past seven years. Leo raises his left hand to scratch the spot that always bothers him by his ear, whenever he's in deep thought.

Abbey immediately notices something missing from Leo's finger. She softly smiles. "Leo, do you plan to retire afterwards?" She asks, as she contemplates whether to mention the missing ring.

"No, I'm thinking of lecturing again. But, not the heavy schedule that I had before. Maybe just once or twice a month, at the most."

"Are you going to take Margaret with you?" She probes.

"I hope so." Leo's eyes sparkle.

"Good, then I know you'll be well looked after and kept in line," she smiles, deciding that she should not ask anymore questions right now. If something is up, Leo will tell her and Jed when he's ready. She's learned the hard way not to try to pry things out of Leo McGarry. He won't budge until he's ready.

"Yeah," Leo grins.

Abbey let's go of Leo's hand and stands, "Leo?"

"Yeah," he joins her.

"Don't be a stranger… afterwards I mean. We want to see you and spend time with you. We have a lot of catching up to do. I really don't know what's even going on in your life right now," she smiles.

"Yeah… there are some things that I need to talk with you and Jed about, when the time is right." Leo puts his left hand in his pocket. He thought he saw her starring at it, after the stood up.

"Well… you know where Jed and I live."

"Yeah, I know," he smiles.

"So, that means you'll come visit us at the farm?"

"I promise to visit, but not in the winter, it's too damn cold up there," he softly laughs.

"Okay, we'll come visit you in the wintertime." Abbey leans over, kisses his cheek, and then leaves his office.

----------

Around the time that Tommy is three weeks old, he finally starts sleeping longer periods at night. He no longer gets up at four, so Leo starts getting more sleep, too. A week later, Leo decides it's time to go talk with CJ.

"Hey CJ." Leo walks into her office.

"Hey, Leo, I think that we're still on for later today." She checks the time on the clock on the wall.

"Great."

"I feel bad that we've had to postpone Margaret's surprise baby shower a couple of times." She says, as she keeps looking through the files that are stacked up high on her desk.

"It's the White House, things happen." Leo states.

"Yeah, but… I still feel bad…" She looks at him, brushing her wayward bangs out of the way.

"Don't worry about it. Margaret will understand and I'm sure she's going to love the party."

"I hope so."

"She will." Leo walks over closer to her desk. "I asked Eddie to be prepared to go pick up Margaret and Tommy at three o'clock."

"Thanks for having Eddie do this. It will be so much easier on Margaret and make it easier on me to convince her to come into work."

"Right and don't forget to suggest to Margaret that my schedule is clear this afternoon and for her to ask me to watch Tommy."

"Are you sure you don't mind? The party's going to last at least a couple of hours, barring no national disasters."

"I think I can handle it. You do remember that I have a daughter, right?"

"Yeah, but that was years ago," CJ emphasizes the word years as she smiles at him.

"CJ, it's like riding a bike."

"Well, I hope you do that better than the President."

"Right," Leo laughs.

"You know," CJ joins Leo in laughter. "Here it is, over six years later and that's still funny."

"CJ."

"Yeah."

"Listen, I really wanted to talk with you about these… afternoon naps." Leo shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, what about them?" CJ's surprised she's been able to enforce them for this long.

"I'm no longer having trouble sleeping at night and I've caught up on the sleep I've missed so…"

"Okay, naps are lifted, but… if you start looking fatigued again or fall asleep during Senior Staff then…"

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," Leo turns and heads for the door. "Thanks Mom," Leo mocks as he quickly leaves her office.

"Cliff's rubbing off on him," she smiles as she goes back to trying to sort out the mess on her desk.

---------

"Hey, Leo," Margaret says, as she walks into Leo's office with Tommy in her arms mid-afternoon on Friday.

"Hey, Margaret," Leo smiles as he looks up from the files he's reading. "What are you doing here with Tommy?" Leo asks, as he gets up and heads for his two favorite people.

"Leo, I need a huge favor," she pleads as she hands Tommy over to Leo's outstretched arms.

"Anything, Sweetie," Leo smiles.

"CJ's in a real bind and needed me to come in for a couple of hours to help out. I hate to ask you, but… can you watch Tommy while I'm here?" Her nervous voice pleads.

"Of course I can, Margaret," Leo smiles. "I'm sure we can find something to do to occupy our time, can't we Tommy?" Leo as looks down at his namesake in his arms, starts to tickle his chin and is rewarded with a cute little smile.

"Oh Leo, thank you," Margaret gushes, as she quickly bends over, without thinking about where's she's at and gives Leo a tender kiss on the lips. She quickly realizes what's she's done and jumps back, looking around the office with panicked eyes.

"You're welcome," Leo says, with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, Leo," she gasps. "I don't know what I was thinking. I don't think anyone saw it."

"Margaret, don't worry about it. I don't care if people know about us. We've talked about this before."

"I know, I just don't want it to cause you any trouble."

"Margaret, you worry way too much and you could never cause me trouble," Leo smiles.

"Probably," Margaret says as she reaches out and tries to rub off the bright red lipstick on Leo's cheek with her thumb.

"Hey, leave me some skin, will ya?" Leo smirks.

"Umm… I need to get, CJ's waiting, I'm not sure how long I'll be, but I'll try to hurry," Margaret starts to back out of the office, then walks over quickly to her two favorite men. "Tommy be a good boy," she says, as she kisses her son goodbye.

"He will and don't worry. We'll be fine," Leo persuades, as he escorts Margaret to the door and gives her a quick kiss.

"Leo." She can't believe he just kissed her in the doorway.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind."

"I didn't mind a bit," he softly laughs.

"No, you never do." She gives him a brief smile, but then remembers why she's here. "Oh, everything he might need is in his diaper bag. I just fed him a bottle before we left, so he'll need to be changed soon. Call me if you need anything," Margaret hesitates at the door. "I have my cell phone, and you still remember your old office number don't you?"

"Margaret will you go, everything's under control," Leo softly laughs as he walks over to the couch, sits down, and starts to remove Tommy's coat.

"Okay," she replies as she hesitates in the doorway, watching Leo with Tommy.

"Your Mama's a nervous wreck, isn't she? She doesn't think we can handle this, does she? Well… we're going to have all kinds of fun, aren't we little man?" Leo coos to Tommy, and then kisses him.

"I am not a nervous wreck, and I do… trust you, Leo. It's just… I've never left him. If he needs…" Margaret looks like she might cry.

"Margaret, we're in the same building. Your office is no more than fifty feet from here."

"But still…"

"Margaret, I know what to do and the sooner you go, the quicker you can come back," Leo smiles as he holds up Tommy and waves his little hand at his mother, "Tell Mama bye-bye, and for her not to worry," Leo grins.

"All right, I can take a hint," Margaret says, as she leaves Leo's office and quickly hurries off to find CJ.

Leo pulls out his cell phone, makes a quick call, double checking the plan and then looks down at Tommy, "Okay, little man, lets go for a walk," Leo grabs the diaper bag and heads off to the Residence.

----------

"Leo, who have you got there?" Abbey greets Leo as soon as he steps off the elevator.

"Abbey," Leo acknowledges. "This little man is Thomas," he grins.

"Thomas, you must have been named after someone who's really special to your Mama," she grins. She can't resist tormenting Leo. She's heard rumors around the White House, and she's going to find out if they're true. Plus, she has her own suspicions, especially after she noticed that his wedding ring was missing from his hand the day that she gave him hell about not sleeping enough.

"I thought you were supposed to be leaving for the party."

"I'm heading there, but first, I wanted to see the baby. I've only seen him once before and that was only for a few minutes at the hospital, the day after he was born and Jed was hogging him." Abbey reaches for him. "How old is he now?"

Leo almost blurts out his age, but hesitates, trying not to give himself away. "I think Margaret said he turned four weeks old, yesterday."

"Wow, he's a month old already. My, aren't you a cute one," she coos.

"Thanks Abbey, but I don't think you should be hitting on your husband's best friend," Leo smirks.

"You're so funny, Leo," Abbey sarcastically says. "I was talking about Thomas," she throws Leo a pretend annoying glare and then looks down at the baby in her arms. "Why your mother wanted to name you after him, I'll never know," she teases, as she turns and walks towards the living area.

"Aren't you going to be late for the party?" Leo smirks, as he follows them.

"Leo sounds like a broken record, doesn't he? That's what happens when you get old." Abbey walks over to the couch, sits down and holds Tommy who starts to fuss a little.

"He's probably wet. He doesn't like having a wet diaper, and Margaret said she just gave him a bottle before they left." Leo sits down and starts to rummage through the diaper bag. He pulls out the changing pad, a diaper, and wipes. He lays the pad down on the couch, reaches for Tommy and lays him down.

"And how do you know so much about what he likes and dislikes?" Abbey raises an eyebrow.

"Well… you know Margaret she was very thorough with her instructions," Leo grins, having quickly thought of a good explanation. "Wasn't she, Tommy." He tickles the baby under the chin, causing him to smile.

"Leo McGarry changing a diaper, now I've seen everything," she torments, as she leans back, enjoying watching Leo with Tommy.

"There we go, all done. That wasn't so bad now was it?" He asks Tommy, as he's snapping him back up.

"Leo, is there something… you want to tell me?" Abbey asks, with an arched eyebrow.

"Whatdaya mean?" Leo frowns, guessing what's about to come next.

"You seem like you'd done this before and recently, I might add," she smiles perceptively.

"I've… been sort of… helping out. Margaret is a single mother with no family close by and…"

"Is Tommy… the hobby you were referring to? Is he the reason you weren't getting enough sleep?"

"Yeah," Leo shyly admits.

"Leo, is there a particular reason why Margaret named him Thomas?"

"No, contrary to White House rumors, he's not mine," Leo says in a sad voice, as he looks down and gives Tommy a quick kiss.

"Yeah, but it looks like you wish he was yours," Abbey points out as she watches Leo love on Tommy.

Leo doesn't know what to say, he just looks down at the baby in his arms and closes his eyes. He hadn't planned to say anything today to Abbey or to the President. But, he doesn't want to lie about his feelings.

"Leo?"

"What," he raises his sad eyes to Abbey. Wondering if there might be someway that he can still get out of this.

"The other day when I was in your office, I noticed something." Abbey comments, as she looks at his left hand.

"What?"

"You've taken off your wedding ring."

"Yeah, it was… time," he tries to reply nonchalantly, as he looks down at his left hand.

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?" Abbey asks, as she moves to Leo's side and takes the baby from his arms.

"Tell who?" Leo feigns.

"Leo thinks he's so funny, doesn't he Thomas? But, we see right through him don't we?" She says, as she smothers the baby with kisses, causing Thomas to squeal with delight. "Or should I call you Papa?"

"I just told ya, he's not..."

"Yeah, maybe not biologically, but you love his mother and you love him." Abbey gives Leo a knowing smile.

"Abbey," he lightly warns.

"In my book that makes you his father," she informs him. "Plus, the next time Margaret kisses you, make sure you get all the lipstick off." Abbey reaches over and rubs off the last traces of lipstick from Leo's face with her thumb.

"Don't you have a party you need to be rushing off to?" Leo smirks.

"And why are you in such a hurry to get me to leave? Leo, I've suspected for a while that you love Margaret and when I realized Margaret was pregnant, I just assumed… well hoped actually… that you two had finally..."

"But… he's not and we… didn't." He quickly adds the word, 'yet' underneath his breath.

"Does that matter to you?"

"No," he answers quickly as he shakes his head. He knows there's no use trying to hide it any longer. "I love him as if he were my own."

"And you love Margaret, too?"

"Yeah," Leo whispers.

"Have you told her?" Abbey puts a hand on Leo's leg.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"She feels the same way," he grins.

"Oh, Leo, I'm so happy for you," Abbey beams.

"Thanks. But Abbey… we're taking it slow, okay? We haven't told anyone. I don't want to scare her off."

"Leo, I don't think you have to worry about scaring her off, she's been through a lot with you, already."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Leo looks off to the left and then back. "Abbey, she's always been there for me and if I'm being honest… I've loved her for years, but it wasn't until after my heart attack that I let myself give into those feelings."

"Leo, I'm so glad that you've finally seen what's was right there in front of you for all these years. I know that after Jenny left, you completely shut down. Jed and I have been so worried for you and have prayed that you would find someone. Of course, I always hoped it would be Margaret, but I think Jed… is clueless."

"Probably, I know I was," Leo pauses. "Abbey, I'm worried about the press and what they'll say about Margaret and Tommy. She's worried about what it might do to me, but I could care less about that. I'm worried about how it's going to affect Margaret. They're going to have a field day with this. I was never unfaithful to Jenny and never wanted her to leave me. It wasn't until after my divorce papers came that I started seeing Margaret differently."

"Leo, people are going to believe what they want. You just have to be strong for one another."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want Margaret hurt. She doesn't deserve to be dragged through the mud."

"She's a strong person. I think she's probably more worried about you being dragged through the mud."

"Yeah, she is, I just got lectured on it again a little bit ago, when we kissed in my office."

"Are you going to tell Jed tonight?"

"I guess I have to now," he gives her a crooked smile. "He'll kill me if he finds out from you."

"He just might," Abbey agrees. "You better take him." Abbey holds out Thomas. "I really should get down to the party. Jed should be here soon."

"Okay," Leo takes Tommy.

"Leo, I'm so happy for you. I can't think of anyone who deserves this more than you," she bends over and kisses his cheek. "You know that Jed and I have always loved Margaret. She's perfect for you."

"Thanks, Abbey," Leo blushes.

"Hey, why are you kissing my wife?" Jed pretends to growl, as he walks into the room.

"Mr. President," Leo says as he starts to stand.

"Leo stay seated. You don't have to get up when you have such a cute little baby in your arms."

"Sir, I wasn't kissing Abbey, she was kissing me," he smiles.

"Abigail, are you trying to steal away my best friend." Jed mocks.

"Yes, Jethro, I've been trying for years, but he just won't give into my charms," she laughs as she blows Leo a kiss and then kisses her husband, "Bye, I'm late for the baby shower."

"And stop calling me that," he calls after his wife.

"Whatever," she throws over her shoulder as she leaves the room.

TBC in Part 11

Author's Notes: Once again, thank you so much for all the kind feedback that this story has received. It's been one of my favorite stories to write. In addition, thanks to my beta whom is still working hard and is patiently waiting for me to finish the last bit of part 14. It looks like the rest of the story should post before I leave for vacation. I hope you enjoyed this part.

Bev (adoreleo)


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone Notices Part 11

Rating: Mature for language.

See part 1 for details.

Part 11

Leo looks at his ringing cell phone and smiles as he shakes his head, "He's fine, Margaret," he answers, after opening his phone.

"Leo, where are you? I called your office, but you didn't answer." Margaret's voice is on the verge of panic.

"That's because… I'm not in my office right now," he softly smirks. He can just picture Margaret standing there, biting her upper lip, and worrying about where her infant son is.

"Well then, where are you?" She slightly huffs. She's not very happy with Leo's caviler attitude.

"Margaret, calm down. I'm in the Residence." Leo smiles at the President who is holding Tommy. "The President wanted to see Tommy and well… I couldn't deny him, now could I?"

"Oh, umm… sorry. I was just worried."

"I know you are, but he's fine."

"It's just, it's hard to leave him," she whispers.

"So… is CJ making ya work hard?" He teases.

"You know very well it was a ruse." Margaret walks over to the corner of the room, for some privacy. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have done a better job with my hair." She pushes her bangs out of her face. She hasn't gotten her hair cut since she discovered she was pregnant.

Leo, turns away from The President, and cups the phone, "I thought it looked nice the way you did it," he whispers, hoping that his busybody best friend, doesn't overhear him.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"So, are ya having fun?"

"We haven't really started the party, yet. We're still waiting for the First Lady to arrive."

"She'll be down soon, she just left a couple of minutes ago," Leo says, sounding relieved.

"Leo, you sound like you were happy she's gone. Was you giving you trouble about taking better care of yourself, again?"

"No, not this time," Leo takes a deep breath. "Margaret, just a second." Leo covers the phone with his hand and turns to the President, "Jed, could you watch Tommy for just a minute?"

Jed gives Leo a mystified look. "Yeah," he finally manages to say and then stares at his friend's back, as Leo walks out the door. "Well there Thomas, I wonder what's going on with Leo? He just called me Jed, and doesn't even seem to realize he did it."

Leo takes a few steps away from the door, stops, and then leans against the hallway wall. "Sorry, but I wanted to step out into the hallway."

"Yeah, I think I will too," she opens the side door to the Roosevelt Room and quickly walks into the hallway.

"Abbey has a new favorite thing to bug me about, it appears," he grumbles slightly having realized it's going to be harder and harder to keep their relationship to themselves.

"Oh," Margaret says in a hushed tone. "How did she find out?"

"She's very observant."

"Yeah and I bet you were being too cute with Tommy, too," she softly laughs, knowing the Leo probably gave himself away.

"Maybe," Leo grins. "Yeah… so, expect to be drilled for information by her. She'll want details, I'm sure." Leo advises with a smirk.

"How much does she know?"

"She knows that… I love you and Tommy."

"Is she upset?" Margaret panics as she starts to pace the hallway. She's been dreading the time that the First Lady and President finds out about them. She's worried that they might think she's not good enough for him.

"For Heaven's sakes no, she's absolutely thrilled."

"Good, I guess."

Leo shakes his head and smiles. "Margaret, when are you going to get it though your head that they think the world of you?"

"I will, someday. I'm glad that Mrs. Bartlet is happy."

"Yeah, well… you're not the one she's going to tease unmercifully about it, either." He softly laughs.

"No, I'm not," Margaret smiles, but it quickly fades. "Leo, do you think there's going to be trouble when the press finds out about us?"

"I'm sure there'll be some talk, but I don't think it's not going to be a major problem."

"Leo, you and I both know the press and I just know they're going try to make this seem torrid and…"

"Oh boy, I hope it becomes torrid," Leo grins, as he pulls his shirt collar away from his neck,

"Leo, you're terrible."

"What, can't a guy dream?" He laughs.

"Yes, and hopefully in a couple of weeks we'll see if we can make some your dreams come true," she says in a provocative voice. "I know some things I'd like to do to you. Would you like me to tell you?"

"Margaret," Leo whines. "I have to go back in there and talk to the President. I can't do that, if… if you get me…"

"Get you what, Leo?" She whispers in a sexy voice.

"Margaret," he lightly moans as the sound of her voice causes the hair on the back of his neck to stand up straight.

"Are you having a 'hard' time there, Leo? Are you 'up' to something?" She softly whispers.

"You're positively evil," he snarls into the phone as he fights the images that are in his head.

"And probably just as excited as you are, but lucky for me, no one can tell," she laughs.

"No one can tell what Margaret?" Abbey asks.

"Oh, Mrs. Bartlet, I… ah… didn't see you," a flustered Margaret stutters. "I need to go, Bye"

"Okay, have fun," he laughs, knowing that Abbey is going to figure out what was just going on.

"Margaret are you okay, you seem a little flushed? Is it too hot in here for you?" Abbey smiles.

"Yes, I umm… it was hot in the Roosevelt Room… so I umm… just stepped out for some fresh air."

"Was that Leo you were talking to?" She asks, pointing to the cell phone in Margaret's hand.

"Yeah, I was just checking on Tommy."

"Well, I think Tommy's in good hands with Leo. He's very good with him. You can clearly see that he loves him."

"Yes, he does." Margaret bobs her head.

"And he loves you, too."

"Yes, he does." Margaret continues to bob her head.

"Margaret, I just want to tell you that I'm so happy for you two," she smiles.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"So, lets go to your baby shower, there's plenty of time for us to talk about the two of you, later."

----------

Leo waits for a couple of minutes in the hallway, trying to regain some control over his body, before he walks back into the living area of the Residence. Jed is busy playing with Tommy and at first doesn't realize that he's back, until Leo joins him on the couch.

"Checking up on you already, was she?"

"Yeah sort of, but mostly she wants me to bring Tommy down later, for everyone to see."

"You're totally whipped, my friend." Jed smirks.

"What?"

"You heard me. The old Leo McGarry would have never taken time from work to watch a baby. As a matter of fact, he would have never stood for his assistant getting pregnant and taking time off."

"Well… the old Leo McGarry almost died," he frowns.

"Yeah," the President echoes.

"And Margaret's no longer my assistant."

"True, so… what is she to you nowadays?" The President asks, with growing interest.

"Whatdaya mean, Sir?"

"Well, you seem more like a… couple than boss and his former assistant and earlier you called me Jed, something I don't mind, but you haven't called me that since you were pissed at me when you found out I had MS."

"There was another time," Leo softly says, recalling when he called for his best friend at Camden Yards.

"When?"

"It doesn't matter, Sir." Leo says softly, shaking his head, wishing that he hadn't said those words to Jed that day in the tunnel.

"Okay," Jed drops it, when he sees the pain in Leo's eyes. "But Leo, I assume that this time you have something personal that you want to talk about to your best friend and not the President of the United States."

"Yeah, I do."

"So…"

"I love Margaret, and I hope someday to marry her and make that little guy my son," Leo points to Tommy.

"You mean he's not your son already?" Jed smiles, and then looks down at Tommy, who is almost asleep.

"Sir?"

"Are you sure, 'cause I bet Charlie that he was and…"

"You made a bet?"

"Well, yeah," The President softly laughs. "I thought for sure he was yours."

"Jed," Leo rumbles. "Why would you think…?"

"See, now that was your I'm pissed at you Jed tone that you just used." He smiles trying not to laugh and wake up Tommy.

"Yes, Sir it was," Leo smirks.

"Now we're back to Sir?"

"Nah, I was just pulling your chain." Leo smiles.

"So, does Margaret know how you feel?"

"Yeah, I told her."

"And?"

"She loves me, too."

"So, what's stopping you from getting married?"

"It's… complicated."

"Okay," Jed decides to let it drop. "So, how does it feel be a father again?"

"Jed, I know I'm really not his father, but what I do have with him is beyond words."

"Does Mallory know about any of this?"

"Yeah, we've both talked to her and she's thrilled that we're together and she thinks the world of Tommy."

"Well, he's something else, that's for sure." Jed glances down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Yes he is. So, how much did ya lose to Charlie?"

"A hundred dollars."

"Good," Leo laughs. "It was a sucker bet. Charlie knows Margaret better than you do."

"Yeah, but I know you. I remember how you used to be able to charm any girl you met in college."

"That was a long time ago."

"Yeah, well it appears you still have it."

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not."

"Leo, you're a lucky man to have this second chance with Margaret and Tommy."

"You're right, and I know it. I never thought I would get a second chance like this."

"You deserve it Leo."

"Well, that's what I keep hearing, but…"

"But nothing, just sit back and enjoy this."

"I'm trying," Leo smiles. "Do ya want me to take him?"

"Not really."

"I could put down a blanket and lay him on the couch," Leo points to the other end of the sofa.

"Nah, he's fine right where he's at."

"Okay, but how are we going to play chess?"

"You can move both sides." The President points out.

"Okay, but I thought you said it was bad luck for me to touch your men."

"Well, normally it is, but I'm just going to have to make an exception this time. I haven't gotten to hold a baby in a long time."

"Okay." Leo rolls his eyes.

"But, if I lose, we'll know the reason why."

"Yeah, cause I've always been better than you at chess. I just let you win sometimes, so I don't have to listen to you whine all the time."

"Oh, someone's very cocky tonight." Jed laughs.

Leo grins, "Nah, just stating the truth."

"Okay, well lets get this game under way and see who has the last laugh."

Leo moves the chess set closer to him and makes his first move. Jed calls out his move, and Leo moves his chess piece for him. Not quite an hour later, "Checkmate," Leo smiles. "I believe that means that I win, Sir."

"Yeah, well… I was thrown off my game."

"How so?"

"I was having trouble concentrating on the game with Tommy here in my arms."

"You're going to blame this on a defenseless baby?" Leo asks, as Tommy starts to wake up.

"Yeah, he's too darn cute, and I couldn't stop watching him."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean."

"So, want to play again?"

"Nah, I think I've proven my point this afternoon. Besides, I need to feed Tommy, change his diaper and then take him downstairs, so that Margaret can show him off to that gaggle of women."

"You'd better not let them hear you call them a gaggle."

"What do you call a room full of women?" Leo asks.

"I'm not sure what the politically correct term would be, but… I'm sure it's not gaggle."

"We could play another game of chess, so ya wouldn't have to go down there."

"Nah, Margaret wants to show him off," Leo says, as he motions towards Tommy.

"Chicken."

"Whatever, I don't see you wandering into baby shower…" Leo smiles. "Here, I'll take him."

"Okay, he is your son, after all."

"Jed…" Leo purses his lips and shakes his head.

"I know, I know, but he really is yours."

"Well, I like to think of him that way, that's for sure." Leo admits.

"And you should. It's all going to be fine Leo."

"Yeah, I hope so, 'cause… I want to take care of both of them and for them to be my family, so badly that… it hurts."

"And they will be," Jed smiles as he hands over Tommy to his best friend.

"Yeah, I just wish it would happen soon."

"Patience, my friend, patience." Jed pats his friend's shoulder.

----------

Leo is sitting behind his desk, trying to finish up his work, so that he can go to Margaret's apartment and enjoy the rest of the evening. Margaret was so excited about the party and wants to show him everything that Tommy got. When Leo put them in the car, he told Margaret that he'd stop by someplace on the way home and pick up some dinner.

"Hey, Leo," CJ announces her presence as she walks into his office and then closes the door behind her. "Sorry to bother you, but… we need to talk." Her hands fidget in front of her.

"Okay, whatdaya need?" Leo gives her a puzzled look after noting the seriousness of her voice. He hopes there's no world crisis that might keep him late at the White House.

"Leo… something's happened," CJ hastily states, as she moves to the front of his desk.

"Is the President okay?" Leo eyes go wide. Ever since the President's MS relapse, Leo has really been worried about his friend.

"Yes, he's fine," CJ hesitates. "It's about Margaret and…"

"Did something happen? Is Margaret alright? Did something happen to Tommy?" Leo jumps up and puts a hand to his chest. He just put them both in the car a while ago and sent them home with Eddie.

"Leo, calm down, they're fine."

"My Gawd CJ, you scared the Hell out of me," Leo yells, as he comes from behind his desk and starts to pace.

"Leo, please, sit down," she points over to the couch. "Margaret will kill me if you have another heart attack."

"What's going on," he begrudgingly walks over and sits down.

"Leo, there's going to be an article in the Post, either this weekend, but more likely early next week," CJ imparts as she sits down in the chair facing Leo.

"An article? What's it about?"

"It's about Margaret having a baby."

"So?" Leo asks, even though he already suspects where this is heading. He was hoping it wouldn't be a big deal, but he knew deep down inside that that wouldn't be the case.

"It doesn't come right out and say it… but it strongly implies that you're the father of Tommy."

"Implies?" Leo raises an eyebrow.

"It mentions a few things and when you add them all up, it makes it…"

"What kinda things?" Leo interrupts.

"It states that you were seen arm in arm, leaving the White House, the night Tommy was born."

"Oh Holy Hell, she was in labor. I was helping her to the car." He says with slight disgust.

"Then it goes on to say that you were in the delivery room when Tommy was born."

"She needed me. Her labor coach was working. She didn't have anyone else. What was I suppose to do, just leave her there by herself?"

"Leo, calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm," he growls. "What else does this article say?"

"That Margaret named the baby Thomas and then they point out that's your middle name."

"Yeah, she did name him after me," Leo smiles.

"Somehow, they found out you did some shopping at a baby superstore," CJ continues to list details from the article.

"Margaret asked me to pick up the crib," he says innocently.

"How about all the other stuff you bought?" She smiles, remembering all the items that he had purchased for them.

"Tommy needed those things and…"

"Leo, you don't have to convince me. I'm on your side."

"What else does it say?"

"Well it goes on to talk about your heart attack, and Margaret coming and going from your hotel at all hours of the day and night. They make a statement about your relationship with your assistant was probably the real reason that Jenny divorced you," CJ quickly raises up a hand at Leo to stop him from interrupting her.

"But… the most incriminating item in the article says that you are currently staying at Margaret's apartment. Is that true, Leo?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at her apartment, but it's not what you think. And, this has nothing to do with why Jenny and I got divorced. Next thing you know they'll discover I went to a jewelry store."

"Leo, did you?"

"Yeah, I bought Margaret a necklace with Tommy's birthstone in it," Leo explains, as he rubs his weary face.

"Well, since it's not in the article, they obviously haven't found out about it, and maybe they won't find out at all."

"Right. Let us hope."

CJ studies Leo closely. He suddenly looks very tired. "Leo, The article ends with, and I quote, 'So, who do you think the father of Margaret McGuire's baby is?'"

"Well, it's certainly not me," Leo says in a sad voice.

"Leo, they're even doing a poll. They have a one eight hundred number to call and vote. They're going to publish the results in a couple of days."

"I'm so tired of this shit," Leo jumps up. "Why is it so important to everyone who the father is? It's nobody's fucking business. If it doesn't matter to me, then it shouldn't matter to anyone else?"

"Leo, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"CJ, after my… heart attack, I had a lot of time on my hands and well… I did a lot of thinking."

"Yeah, I remember," CJ smiles, recalling the trick with the toothpicks that Leo showed her during one of his lunches with her at the White House. She now wonders if those lunches, weren't just a ruse to see more of Margaret.

"I realized that there were a few things missing in my life, and I finally let myself feel something that I had buried deep inside myself. I hadn't let myself have any of those types of feelings since… Jenny. I thought after she left me, I would never be able to love anyone else, so I buried myself in my work and I buried my heart, too. And it… almost killed me," Leo takes a heavy breath. "By the time I figured out that I loved Margaret, I realized that she was pregnant with someone else's child."

"Have you told Margaret how you feel?"

"Yes…" Leo pauses. This is not what he wanted. He was hoping to keep their relationship quiet for a little while longer, so that he and Margaret could have this time, early in their relationship, to themselves. Moreover, he wanted to protect Margaret and Tommy from the press for a while longer.

"Leo?"

"The day after I brought them home from the hospital, I told Margaret how I felt," Leo softly explains. "We're taking things slowly." He adds.

"Okay, but you are… still staying there," she points out as her past role of Press Secretary takes over.

"Yeah, but I'm sleeping on the couch," he quickly explains. "Not that the damn newspaper would believe it, but it's the truth."

"Leo," CJ really doesn't want to pry, but they need to be ready in case there's an issue. "Is the father in the picture?"

"No and from what little information Donna shared with me, he never will be," Leo says with distaste.

"Well, Leopold," she smiles. "I think you're a very lucky man."

"Thanks," Leo smiles, but it quickly fades. "CJ," Leo looks at her with expressive eyes, "is there anything that I can do, short of buying the damn Washington Post Newspaper Company and killing the story? Margaret doesn't deserve all of this. She's been afraid all along that something like this would happen."

"No she doesn't," CJ shakes her head. "I'm so sorry, Leo. There's nothing we can do to stop it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too," Leo lowers his eyes.

"I'll have Annabeth go with the standard… the White House doesn't comment on the personal lives of the staff," CJ offers.

"Yeah, cause that's always worked so well for us in the past," Leo smirks, as an idea pops into his head.

"Right," CJ sarcastically agrees.

"I need to go talk with Margaret and call Mallory to give her a heads up too," Leo announces, as he stands. He has some details to work out on the drive home. He looks at his watch and wonders if Eddie is back from taking Margaret and Tommy home.

"Leo," CJ stands, and lays a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm very happy for you and Margaret."

"Thanks," he smiles, pats her hand, and then turns to leave.

"I always thought that she might have loved you," she calls after him.

"Yeah, I just wish I had done something about it sooner," Leo slightly frowns, because he can't help but wonder that if he had come to his senses before his heart attack, that Tommy would be his. He pulls his cell phone from his pocket, calls Eddie, and tells him that he's ready to go. He quickly walks to the Southwest exit to wait for Eddie who is only a couple of minutes away from the White House. Just as he reaches the doors, Eddie pulls up. Leo smiles at the guards and hurries out to his service. He can't wait to get home and have a talk with Margaret.

TBC in Part 12


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone Notices Part 12

See part 1 for details.

Part 12

"Leo, you're home sooner than you thought you'd be," Margaret calls from the couch in the living room.

"Yeah." Leo walks over, gives her a kiss and sits down next to her. "Did Tommy fall asleep on the ride home?"

"Yeah, you and the President wore him out today," she smiles.

"Margaret… I..ah.."

"Yeah." Margaret gives him a puzzled look.

"I need to tell ya something." He almost whispers.

"Okay," she replies, suddenly a little scared by Leo's tone.

"There's gonna be some… trouble, a story in the Post, probably early next week, CJ thinks. But, it might even break this weekend."

"An article? About you?"

"Yeah, but it's also about you and Tommy," Leo takes a deep breath. "Apparently, someone's been following me and… well the article implies that I'm Tommy's father. They make it sound like we've been having a torrid affair, and they even speculate that you are the reason that Jenny divorced me."

"But, that's not true. How can they say that? They just want to drag your name in the mud. Leo what are we going to do? They can't just print whatever they want, can they?"

"No, they can't but…they can insinuate and make it sound more like questions than accusations."

"That doesn't seem right. They just want to…"

"Margaret, I know and well… I have to say I was upset at first about this article, not that I mind being referred to as Tommy's father." Leo takes her hand. "I just don't want to see you hurt. I was talking when CJ when I figured out what to do. It's perfect."

"What's perfect?"

"Margaret… will you marry me?"

"Oh Leo, I… I…" she stops, pulls her hand from his and gets up from the couch and starts to pace.

"Margaret?"

"Leo," she stops pacing and looks at him. "I would love nothing more than to marry you but… there's some things I never told you and…"

"Tommy's father?" Leo guesses, as he stands.

Margaret bobs her head.

"I wish what they say about us in the article were true," Leo sighs heavily, as he moves to Margaret's side and takes her in his arms. "Then I would have married you months ago. I don't care who Tommy's father is, 'cause as far as I'm concerned… I'm his father."

"Oh Leo, I feel the same way, too. You don't know how many times I've wished he was yours."

"Great, then it's settled. We'll get married and add me to the birth certificate as Tommy father."

"Leo." A sad looking Margaret pulls back from his arms. Oh how she wishes it were that easy to erase Tommy's real father and the circumstances of his conception. "I need to tell you about his… his… father and what happened."

"Margaret, it doesn't matter to me. I don't…"

"Leo, please," she interrupts.

"Okay," Leo relents, after seeing the pain in her eyes and then says the only reason that he thinks might be why she's so upset. "Is he… married?"

"Leo, I would never..." She lowers her head realizing that she doesn't even now know if he's married. She's not sure about anything about him.

"I'm sorry Margaret. I didn't think you could or would, but you seem so upset and…" Leo moves towards her, but Margaret backs away.

"Leo, don't," she holds a hand up at him to ward him off. "To tell you the truth, I don't even know if he's married or not," she finally whispers and hangs her head in shame.

"What do you mean you don't know? Who is this guy? How did ya meet him? You must know something about him."

"I... don't know anything about him," she shakes her head. "I don't even know his real name."

"Margaret, you... how... I mean..." Leo stutters, not knowing what to say.

"Oh Leo, I was so stupid," Margaret starts to cry.

"Margaret, please tell me what happened?" He says softly as he takes her hand in his and leads her over to the couch.

"I had gone to your hotel to... to…"

"Margaret, it's okay. You can tell me anything and it's not going to change how I feel about you," Leo says as he brings her hand up to his mouth and places a gentle kiss on it.

"It was the second night after your heart attack. You had finally woken up, but the doctors still weren't sure if..." Margaret stops and shudders at the awful memory of that night. They had waited for hours for Leo's heart to start working on it's own without the aid of the machines.

"Margaret, it's okay. Go on, if you want, but you don't have to," he says in a comforting voice, as he reaches over and places a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"They still weren't sure if you were going to make it and… I guess I had to feel like I was doing something useful, so I decided to go to your hotel and maybe... I don't know..."

"You're doing fine, Sweetie," he reassures her.

"I wanted to bring you some of your own things, it seems so stupid now, but…" Margaret pauses as she remembers the long cab ride to Leo's hotel that night. She was sure that Leo would die before she got back to him. She's still not sure what possessed her to leave the hospital that fateful night.

"Margaret, it wasn't stupid. You were scared. I know you. You have always put my comfort first."

"When I got to your hotel, the lobby was full of conventioneers. I started for the elevators, but someone bumped into me. He..." Margaret takes a deep breath. "He was wearing the same cologne that you do and he..."

"He what?"

"He sorta reminded me of you, too," she shyly admits. "Well, he quickly apologized and asked me if I wanted a drink. I..."

"Margaret, it's okay, you don't have to say anything else. I think I know what happened."

"No Leo, I have to," she demands in an upset voice. "I accepted his offer, and we went to the bar. He was quite charming, and I had another drink with him. We sat and talked and after a while I needed to go to the ladies room. When I got back, he had another drink waiting for me and I drank it. We talked some more but then, it was all a blur. I kinda remember walking towards the elevators… and the next thing I know… I was waking up in... your hotel room… realizing that... he had…"

"Oh Margaret. He... he... raped you?"

"Yeah, I guess," she lowers her eyes, not wanted to see the shame in Leo's eyes. "I really don't remember much about it except for a couple of flashes."

"That son of a bitch," Leo jumps up from the couch and stares back down at her. "Are you sure you don't remember anything about that bastard? Anything that he might have said, like where he's from or who he works for." Leo wants to get his hands on him and beat him within an inch of his slimy life.

"No, Leo, I don't," Margaret starts to cry.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry," he sits back down beside her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't yelling at you. I just want to get my hands on him and…"

"Leo, please calm down. I don't want you to have another…"

"Margaret, I'm not going to have another heart attack. I promise."

"You can't promise me that."

"Yeah, but lets get back to… well… Margaret, did… did he hurt you?" He takes a hold of one of her hands.

"No," she whispers.

"How did you wake up in my hotel room?"

"He must have found your card key in my purse and he... oh Leo, I'm so sorry," she sobs.

"Margaret," he says, letting go of her hand and then taking her face in his hands. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"It happened in your room… on your bed, and I think I even imagined it was..." Margaret starts to sob again.

"Imagined it was me?" Leo guesses.

"Yes, oh God Leo I'm so..."

"Shh... don't Sweetie," he puts a fingertip to her lips.

"I... I was so lonely and I was so afraid you were going to die and I was never going to get to hear you yell my name again and..."

"Margaret, he must have used a date rape drug on you. I know you. I know that you wouldn't have just slept with any man you just met, no matter the circumstances. Even with a couple of drinks, that's just not you."

"But, I had at least three maybe four drinks, so…"

"Margaret, I've heard about some of your escapades on the campaigns trail, Josh said that you can hold your own, even with Toby."

"Leo, I don't want you to think… well, I rarely drink and…"

"Margaret, I'm not worried about your drinking."

"Okay."

"So, did you go to the police?"

"No, it never even dawned on me, until it was too late. At first, I just blamed it on drinking too much and being upset, but after talking to Donna, she's the one who figured it out. I swore her to secrecy and went to the doctor to be tested for diseases and that's when I found out I was pregnant. I knew I had missed my… period, but I just thought it was because of stress of everything going on with you and…."

"Margaret, none of what you just told me, changes the way I feel about you. I love you, and I love Tommy. So," Leo drops to one knee, next to the couch and takes her hand. "Once again… Will ya please marry me and let me take care of you and Tommy and let me raise him as my son?"

"Yes, Leo, I'll marry you."

"Yeah." He grins.

"Oh yeah. I'd love to be your wife." She says as she leans in to give him the soft, delicate kiss.

"Okay, well we need to…" Leo is interrupted by the hungry cries of Tommy.

"Sorry, can we finish this up in a bit?"

"Yeah."

Margaret gets up and heads for the bedroom. Leo gets up off his knee and goes to the kitchen to get Tommy's bottle ready.

"I'll feed him," Leo calls to her.

"Okay."

Leo walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch.

"Tommy, look what your Daddy has for you," she smiles as she places Tommy in Leo's arms.

"Hey, there little man," Leo manages to choke out. "Daddy's got ya." He smiles up at Margaret with tears in his eyes after hearing her call him Daddy to his son for the first time.

Margaret sits down next to them and leans against Leo. "So, when are we getting married?"

"This Sunday."

"What? Leo there's no way that…"

"Margaret, I've thought this all through. I'll tell ya all about it after Tommy's done eating."

"But, Leo…I don't want to marry you until I can… make love to you."

"When will that be," his voice cracks and his face turns slightly red.

"At least another two weeks. That's when I'm supposed to have my check up with my OB."

"I still say we go ahead and get married this Sunday. I don't want to go any longer without you being my wife. Besides, I can wait to…"

"Yeah, right." She laughs. "You're been about ready to burst for weeks now," she reminds him.

"Hey, can I help it if you're so desirable, and it didn't exactly help my situation with you showing me your breasts all the time," he smiles.

"Hey, I was trying to…"

"Seduce me?" Leo laughs.

"Well, it appears to have worked," she laughs.

"Yeah, it did. I love you Margaret."

"I love you too."

----------

"Leo, I need to go shopping for a wedding dress. Can you watch Tommy tomorrow morning?" Margaret walks into the living room after just putting their son down for the evening.

"Sure, I can do that."

"So, what are you going to wear for our wedding?" She asks as sits down next to him on the couch.

"What suit do you want me to wear?" Leo asks with a grin. He knows her far too well. He's sure that she already has his suit picked out for him.

"Well… I've always loved your dark blue double-breasted pinstripe one," she smiles.

"Ah… that's one of my favorites, too. We just need to pick it up at the cleaners tomorrow 'cause I had Eddie run me by my hotel before I came home. I picked up the suit, shirt and that tie you like so much, He smiles at her, as he sees her surprised look. He knows her better that she thought.

"Great. I'm trying to decide what color dress I'm going to get."

"You look good in anything and everything… or nothing." He softly smirks.

"I want it to match your suit, but I don't think I should buy a white dress." She ignores his last comment and continues.

"Margaret, I don't think it matters. If you want a white dress, then get one and while we're on the subject of dresses. I'm buying your dress."

"Leo, I can afford to buy my own dress."

Leo rolls his eyes at her, "Margaret, my money is yours now, so…"

"Well, we're not officially married yet," she points out to him with a determined look.

"Look, I want to buy your dress. Why won't you let me?"

Margaret thinks about it for a few seconds, "I really don't have an answer for you. I guess I've just been on my own for so long that I'm used to buying whatever I need."

"Okay that makes sense, but you need learn to let me provide for you. I want to take care of you and Tommy."

"I know you do and… you'll already done so much for Tommy."

"So, now it's your turn," Leo smiles.

"Leo, it's just that I'm so used to being independent and taking care of myself, but I'll try harder to relax about the money thing." Margaret sees the deep need for Leo to provide for them in his eyes.

"So, does this mean you'll let me buy your dress?"

"Yeah, you've convinced me." Margaret smiles.

Leo gets up from the couch. "I'll just be a second," he says after seeing Margaret's puzzled faced.

"Okay," she says, as she watches him walk into the bedroom to get the money from his wallet.

"Here," Leo says, as he walks back into the room and hands her a thick wad of bills.

Margaret takes the money and quickly counts it. "Leo, what is this for?"

"Your dress."

"But, you just gave me eight hundred dollars," she gives him her best duh look.

"Oh, isn't that enough. I'll go get more." He starts to turn, but Margaret jumps up and grabs him by the arm.

"Leo McGarry, you'll do no such thing," she scolds, as she waves the hand full of money at him. "This is way too much for a dress. I wasn't planning on spending much more than maybe a hundred dollars. I'm not buying an actual wedding dress. I was just going to get a nice evening gown."

"Yeah, well… I hear evening dresses can be pretty expensive, too. The last one that CJ bought was…"

"Well, CJ can afford it…" She quickly points out.

"…And now, you can too, Margaret," he smiles.

"But, there's no reason to spend that kind of money on a dress."

"Margaret, just take the money. Buy yourself a dress, some new shoes, and anything else you might need for the wedding."

"But…"

"Please Margaret," he pleads.

"Okay, but there's going to be lots of change left over for you."

"Okay, we can worry about that later." Leo takes her hand and walks her over to the couch. "Let's just sit down right now and enjoy some quiet time, before we go to sleep."

"Leo," she softly smiles. "Whenever you say that, we always wind up making out like teenagers on the couch." She says, as she lets him take her in his arms.

"Really, hmm… I guess I'm gonna have to come up with a new line to get you in my arms on the couch." He presses a kiss into her hair.

"Nah, this one's works pretty good," she whispers into his ear, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up.

"Yeah." Leo barely gets out of his mouth just before Margaret's lips capture his in a sweltering kiss.

----------

"Hello," Mallory answers the phone.

"Hey, Baby." Leo smiles.

"Hey Daddy, what's up?" She's sort of surprised that he's calling, since she just saw him yesterday afternoon. But, then again, he's a changed man these days, especially since he and Margaret got together.

"Margaret and I need a favor," He says, as he looks down at Tommy in his infant seat on the floor. Leo was just about to head out, when he remembered that he needed to call Mallory.

"Anything."

"Could you watch Tommy for a couple of hours later this afternoon?"

"Sure, do you and Maggie have a hot date planned?" She teases.

"Yeah, something like that," Leo softly laughs. "Can ya be here around four so Margaret can give you a very exhaustive list of instructions on how to care for Tommy?"

"Maggie's not home right now, is she?" Mallory laughs.

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause, you'd never say that in front of her."

"You're right, I probably… wouldn't," he laughs. "Mal, I'm sorry to rush off the phone, but I really need to get going."

"Okay, Daddy."

"We'll see ya at four."

"I'll be there. Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, Baby."

Leo reaches down to pick up Tommy, who's still waiting patiently in his car seat. "Okay, little man, let's get going. We have a lot to get accomplished today, before your… big sister comes over."

----------

Margaret's been very lucky on her shopping trip. She bought the cutest little suit for Tommy and some cute matching dress shoes. She knows that he won't keep them on, but she just couldn't resist them, after the sales lady showed them to her. She's also found the perfect dress and matching shoes at Nordstroms at the Fashion Centre Mall. It's a gorgeous champagne colored gown with a plunging v-neckline and low-cut back with criss cross straps and draped side straps. She is on her way to pay for them when her cell phone rings.

"Hello," Margaret answers.

"Margaret, this is Abbey. Leo was just here and told us the wonderful news, and I just wanted to call and tell you congratulations."

"Thank you Mrs. Bartlet," she replies.

"Margaret, I think you should call me Abbey, after all Leo is Jed's best friend."

"Umm… thank you Ma'am."

"Okay, we'll work on that later. I was wondering if there was anything special you wanted for tomorrow night?"

"No, whatever food you have served is fine with me. I'm sorry for the short notice. But, there was no changing Leo's mind."

"Margaret, I wasn't talking about that. I was wondering if you might want to leave Tommy with us for the evening."

"That's very nice of you to offer but… umm… you see… I haven't been… cleared by my doctor, and my appointment isn't for another two weeks." She blushes. She can't believe she just told the First Lady that.

"Margaret, how old is Tommy?"

"He was four weeks this past Thursday."

"Margaret, I don't think there should be a problem. You had a normal delivery without any complications, so I think you should be fine. Who's your OB?"

"Dr. Tribet."

"Bill Tribet?"

"Yeah, well I guess his first name is William. At least that's what's on the diplomas hanging in his office. So I assume we're talking about the same doctor." Margaret rattles off.

"Let me give him a call."

"Mrs. Bartlet, I couldn't impose on…"

"Nonsense, it's going to be your wedding night."

"But…"

"Margaret, I'll call you right back."

"Mrs. Bartlet," Margaret gasps into the empty line.

Five minutes later her cell phone rings again. "Hello."

"Margaret, it's all set. Bill is making his rounds at GW right now, and he said he could see you there. Just have him paged when you get there and he'll meet you at the outpatient clinic. Can you be there within the next hour?"

Margaret looks at her watch. "Yeah, I think I can make it. I just finished paying for my dress."

"Oh, I can't wait to see your dress."

"I didn't get the typical wedding gown; it's an evening gown."

"Margaret, I'm sure it's perfect."

"I hope Leo likes it."

"Margaret, Leo would love you in anything. He's so gone over you."

"And I feel the same way about him."

"Jed and I couldn't be happier… for the both of you."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'd better let you go since you have a very important appointment to keep."

"Yes and thanks again for everything… Abbey," she says bravely.

"You're welcome, bye."

"Bye."

TBC in Part 13

WOW! All I can say is "Thank You!" to all of you who keep sending me such wonderful feedback. Your thoughtfulness is too much for words. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to keep up with replying to your kind feedback, but I've been working hard on trying to finish the story, it just keeps growing, and getting our family ready for our long vacation.

Thanks!

Bev


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone Notices Part 13

Rating: Mature

See part 1 for details.

Part 13

"Hey, CJ," Leo greets his former Press Secretary, as he walks into his old office carrying Tommy in one arm and the infant seat in the other.

"Hey Leo, what a surprise." She can't help but smile at the sight of Leo McGarry standing there holding a baby. "Where's Margaret?"

"She's out shopping."

"I'm surprised she didn't make you two go with her, since she almost had a tizzy yesterday when she couldn't get a hold of you on the phone," CJ teases.

"Ya know… I'm perfectly capable of taking care… oh never mind," he lightly grumbles, as he sets the car seat down and heads for the couch. "Margaret didn't need our help," he says, sitting down. "And besides… Thomas and I… needed to see the President and Abbey."

"They're both in the Residence," she informs him and then wonders why Leo's here if he came to see them.

"I know, I just came form there, and now we're here to see you," he smiles, as he gives Tommy a kiss on his head.

CJ smiles at the sight of Leo being so tender with Tommy. She walks over and joins them on the couch. "Do you think… I mean… Can I hold him?" CJ asks shyly, as she holds out her arms.

"Sure, ya can." Leo hands Tommy over to her. "He's overdue for a nap, so don't be too surprised if he starts to get fussy. He just had a bottle upstairs, but he's been fighting his nap."

"He's such a cutie," CJ coos to the little guy in her arms.

"Yeah, he is," Leo agrees with a smile.

"So, why did you need to see me?" CJ asks, as she tickles Tommy's chin, getting him to smile at her.

"Well, I wanted to tell ya that you don't have to worry about The Post's pending article about Margaret and me."

"Really?" She tilts her head.

"Yeah, it's being taken care of," Leo gives CJ an impish grin. "Well, at least it will be… by tomorrow night."

"How?" CJ asks, wondering if Leo went through with his threat of purchasing the Washington Post. She knows that Leo is worth millions, but she didn't really think he was serious about his threat.

"Margaret and I are… getting married…"

"Oh, Leo, congratulations," CJ happily interrupts.

"Tomorrow," Leo finishes his sentence.

"Huh?" CJ's eyes go wide.

"We're getting married tomorrow and you're invited."

"Tomorrow? How could you find a place on such short notice?"

"Well, it helps if your best friend is the President," Leo smiles.

"True," she smiles. "So where?"

"In the Residence. That's why I needed to see Abbey and Je... I mean the President. It's going to be at five-thirty with a small reception dinner afterwards."

"Wow, you don't mess around, do you?" She laughs. "I guess it's true what they say about the power of the press."

"I know… it may seem that way, but they've really only succeeded in speeding up my plans to marry Margaret."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" CJ asks, as she realizes that Tommy has fallen asleep in her arms. "Ah… look, he's fallen asleep. He's such a good baby. Margaret is so lucky. My niece would never be this good with a stranger."

"Yes he is, and yes she is, but can you imagine a child of Margaret's being anything less than a good baby? Plus… Abbey and the President really wore him out," Leo grins.

"I just bet they did," CJ smiles. The Bartlets are known for their love of kids.

"And yes, there is something that you can could do for us." Leo digs into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Anything," CJ smiles, happy that Leo is going to let her help.

"Here's a list of people that we'd like to have attend the wedding. I hate to ask, but could you take care of inviting them? Since they all work for ya, I thought that maybe…"

"Leo, I don't mind at all. I'm glad to help anyway I can," she says as she leans over, takes the list and looks it over.

"Could ya also arrange for your favorite photographer to be there to take a couple of pictures during and after the ceremony so that they can be released with a press statement on Monday morning?"

"Sure, anything else?"

"I've also got something I want announced at the press briefing," Leo hands her another piece of paper. He wrote the statement last night after Margaret agreed to marry him. It didn't take him long, since he'd been running it through his head ever since Margaret and he had confessed their love for one another. He just didn't think he'd get to marry Margaret this soon.

"Okay, here let's trade," she gently hands him Tommy and then takes the piece paper, opens it, reads it and smiles.

Leo kisses Tommy and then looks at CJ, "CJ… I'm going to be listed on the birth certificate as his father. Margaret hasn't filed for it yet, but she will right after we get married."

"Okay," CJ takes a second to think about how she can phrase what she needs to ask. "Leo, who knows that you're… well that you're not… Tommy's…"

"Not his biological father," Leo finishes for her.

"Yeah."

"You, the President, Abbey, Donna, Mallory, Josh and maybe a couple of nurses and the doctor at the hospital."

"Do you think that the nurses or the doctor will say anything?" CJ she asks, as she lays the two pieces of paper on the coffee table.

"I don't think so, I'm not going to worry about it. I don't see any reason for them to come forward and say anything."

"They might, if reporters start asking the right questions."

"They have no proof, plus they didn't seem like the type of people who would give out information to the press. They were very nice and so supportive through the whole labor and delivery. Margaret even told me that one of the nurses even told her that she could tell that I loved her."

"Money can turn some people's heads."

"This is true, but… I think our wedding, and the follow up announcement will put an end to the reporters asking questions and following me around."

"Yeah, it'll be a non-story, so you may be right."

"Yeah, let's hope."

"Leo… what about the… father? Do you think he'll cause trouble?" CJ asks as she shifts into Press Secretary mode. It's a role that she finds hard to leave behind at times like these.

"He doesn't even know about Tommy and… if he ever does figure it out and is stupid enough to speak out, I'll have the bastard…" Leo stops, remembering he has Tommy in his arms. He gets up, softly walks over to the infant seat and carefully places Tommy in it. He looks down at his young son, closes his eyes briefly, takes a heavy breath, and then turns towards CJ. "If that so called man comes forward to claim Tommy as… as his, I'll have his ass arrested so fast, he'll never know what the Hell hit him."

"Leo?" CJ hasn't seen Leo this upset in a long time. She sees anger and something else in his eyes.

Leo takes some deep calming breaths; he doesn't want his blood pressure going sky-high. "CJ… she was… Gawd it wasn't even a date, from what she described, but still… Margaret was date raped."

"Oh my God," CJ gasps, as she puts her a hand to her mouth. "When? I mean how? She never said anything to me… or any of us."

"That son of a bitch used a rape drug on her."

"Did Margaret go to the police?"

"It's a long story. At first, she didn't realize what had happened to her, and when she did, she blamed it on her emotional state. She had a couple of drinks with him and she when she woke up; she blamed it all on the alcohol. By the time she 'was' thinking clearly, she discussed it with a friend, who realized what had really happened to her… well, Margaret thought it was too late to do anything about it. She went to her doctor to get tested for… diseases and that's how she found out she was pregnant."

"Is Margaret okay?"

"Yeah, they didn't find anything. Thank God."

CJ thinks for a few seconds letting it all sink in, "This must have happened around the time of your heart attack."

"Actually, just a couple of nights after it. That's why she was so upset in the first place," Leo whispers. "If it wasn't for my fucking heart attack, this would never have happened." His temper starts to rise again.

"Leo, you can't blame yourself."

"Yes I can. She went to my hotel to… well, she wouldn't have been there that night if it weren't for me."

"It happened at your hotel."

"Yeah. The bastard went though her purse, found my extra card key that Margaret has and took her to my room and…"

"Your room."

"Yeah. This would have never happened if it hadn't been for me." Leo rubs the scar on his chest.

"Leo, I'm sure Margaret doesn't blame you."

"No, she doesn't."

"Leo, you've got to let this go. This isn't doing you any good. You have Margaret and Thomas now. You need to concentrate on that."

"I know… and I do love them so much," Leo glances back at Tommy.

"Then, that's all that really matters now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I just wish…"

"Leo, you need to stop this destructive way of thinking."

"Yeah," Leo nods his head, "I know you're right, but it hurts so much that she went through this."

"Of course I'm right. You just need to be there for her and listen to her whenever she wants to talk about it."

"Yeah. She really doesn't remember much and it happened months ago, so she's had some time to work through it. But… I just found out last night and… well… I guess I'm still trying to deal with it."

"Did she talk with someone about it?"

"I don't know. I didn't think to ask," Leo hangs his head.

"Leo, you can't think of everything. I'm sure you were very supportive. That's what she needs. She really lights up whenever someone talks about you or asks her about the baby. I should have known that she loved you."

"Her and Tommy are… my life." Leo smiles.

"Yeah they are and if I were you, I'd start worrying about how you're going to keep up with a young vibrate wife and your new son." CJ softly laughs.

"Yeah," Leo grins. "They're both something else. I can't believe how lucky I am to have them."

"I think they're lucky, too, Leo," she says, as she walks over and kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Thanks and thanks for… well for…"

"Leo, it's what friends do."

"Yeah," Leo looks over at Tommy. "I guess we had better get going. Mallory is coming over to watch Tommy so that Margaret and I can go out and buy some rings."

"Are you guys going away for a honeymoon?"

"You know, I hadn't even thought about that. With Tommy being so young, we will probably wait a while. But, I do want to take the next two weeks off, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, just fill out a leave slip, we do have to make it official. Do you have enough annual leave to cover it?" She teases him.

"Yeah, I don't think it'll be a problem." He rolls his eyes at her.

"Leo, as far as a honeymoon, I'm sure you have plenty of people who'd being willing to watch him."

"I'm sure, but I don't think his Mama would want to leave him so soon." Leo hovers over the car seat, staring down at his son.

"I don't think his Daddy… wants to either," CJ points out with a smile.

Nodding, Leo flashes a quick grin; "Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow," Leo smiles brightly as he picks up the infant seat and walks out the door.

CJ walks over to her desk, and picks up her phone, "Toby, do you have a minute? Good, bring Annabeth with you. I have some good news to share with you." CJ hangs up the phone, sits down and waits for their arrival.

----------

"I'll get it," Margaret informs Leo, who's sitting on the couch working the Times crossword puzzle, as she breezes by him.

"Mallory," Margaret says, as she opens the door.

"Hey, Maggie," she says, as she steps into the apartment and gives her a hug.

"Thanks for coming over and giving up your Saturday evening for us."

"You know, I can baby-sit him anytime you two want to go out for dinner."

Margaret throws a funny look towards Leo, who's just getting up off the couch, "Didn't you tell her?"

"No. I thought we'd tell her in person." Leo grins.

"Tell me what?" Mallory asks.

"You tell her," Leo motions to Margaret.

"Mal, your Father asked me to marry him."

"Oh Maggie, congratulations," she rushes to her and gives her another hug.

"Hey, what about me?" Leo fakes a pout.

"You too, Daddy," she pulls him into a giant hug.

"So, are you guys going out for a celebration dinner?"

"No, we're going to get rings, 'cause the wedding's tomorrow." Leo announces.

"Tomorrow?" Mallory gasps.

"At five-thirty in the Residence, can you make it?" Leo smiles.

"Wow, that's fast, but yeah I think I can be there." She laughs.

"Mallory, you already knew that I loved Margaret and Tommy and that I wanted to make them my family, but one of the reasons we've decided to rush it is… there's going to be an article in The Post about Margaret, Tommy and me. So…"

"Daddy, I don't care what the reason for the quickness is, I know you and Margaret both want this, so the timing doesn't matter to me."

"Thanks, Baby."

"So, where's my new little baby brother?"

"He's napping in his crib, but he should be up soon," Margaret says.

"Well then, what are you two waiting for? Go get your rings," Mallory smiles.

"We will, but first I want to go over a couple of things with you." Margaret heads for the kitchen.

"Yeah, Daddy already warned me about the list," she smiles.

"Yeah, I can just imagine what he said about it," Margaret gives him a look as she playfully swats at him.

"It wasn't that bad," Leo defends himself, as he ducks.

"Mal, we won't be gone long, but here's his schedule and some things you might need to know." Margaret hands her a yellow legal pad filled with instructions.

"See, I told ya," Leo smirks, as he watches his daughter's reaction to the long and precise list.

"Daddy, Margaret's a first time mother. Leave her alone. I'm sure I'm going to be the same way too."

"Mallory," Leo growls. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, Daddy," she laughs. "I'm not pregnant. I'm just saying that I'm sure I'll be the same way if and when it does happen."

"Well, first ya need to get married," he quickly points out to her in a very fatherly voice.

"Leo!" They both yell at him.

"What?"

"Need I remind you that I was not married when I got pregnant?" Margaret asks, with her hands on her hips.

"But, that's different," Leo says, before he can stop himself.

"Yes, it was, but I could have chosen not to be a single mother. So explain to me how it's different?" Margaret asks, as she watches Leo squirm.

"It is…. 'cause… well Mallory's my daughter and…" Leo stutters. He doesn't know how to get out of the hole he's dug for himself.

"Daddy, I think that Margaret is someone's daughter too."

"Yeah, Leo," Margaret pipes in.

"Okay, okay," Leo holds up his hands. He knows that there's no way to make them see his view as a father. Plus, Mallory made a good point. "You guys win. I'm sorry, I was wrong. There is not much of a difference, now can we please go."

"Mal, we won't be gone long," Margaret says, as she heads for the living room to get her coat that's laying on the back of the couch. Leo follows her and helps her on with her coat.

"You guys should eat dinner while you're out. We'll be fine, besides you both have cell phones, right?"

"I don't know," Margaret says, as she quickly gives Leo an anxious look.

"It would be nice to have a meal out by ourselves, but I don't think we're ready to do that, just yet. But thanks, Mallory. We will take up your offer at another time, okay?" Leo says, as he picks up his coat and puts it on. "Are ya ready, Mama?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Margaret, we'll hurry, I promise. But… I want you to take your time and pick out the rings that you really want. They are forever ya know."

"Oh, are ya taking her by to see Stuart?" Mallory asks. She knows her father too well.

"Yeah, he's going to keep his shop open just for us. Speaking of which, Margaret, we really do need to get going. We don't want to keep him too late."

"Okay, bye Mal." Margaret looks lost as she hugs her.

"Maggie, it will be fine. I promise… I'll take good care of him."

"I know… it's just…"

Leo takes Margaret by the hand and leads her to the door, "Come on Sweetie, Mal will take good care of Tommy."

Margaret bobs her head.

"Bye, Mal," Leo calls over his shoulder as her escorts a nervous Margaret out the door.

----------

Leo and Margaret were gone for almost two hours. They stopped at a restaurant, on the way back from the jewelers and brought back Chinese for them all to eat. Mal was surprised at the size of diamond that Margaret allowed her father to buy her. She was sure that Margaret wouldn't let him spend a lot of money on her, but the ring was absolutely gorgeous. It's a marquis cut stone, probably around one and half to two carats. The wide matching wedding bands are white gold.

They sit around the kitchen table, eating and talking about the wedding. Tommy's the perfect baby for them, very content in his swing and just happy to be in the same room with them. He had taken a bottle earlier for Mallory and had taken a small nap for her, too.

"Well, I need to get going. I have a wedding to go to tomorrow," Mallory smiles as she gets up from the table.

"Here, I'll walk ya to your car," Leo says, as he stands.

"Daddy, I'm perfectly capable of making it to my car."

"Humor me, okay?"

"Okay. Maggie, I'll see ya tomorrow." Mallory give her almost step-mom a kiss and a hug.

"Thanks again for watching Tommy. Sorry about being such a…"

"Maggie, stop it." Mal smiles.

Leo walks to the door and opens it, "Ya ready, Mal?"

"Yeah."

Leo puts a hand to the small of her back and guides her to the elevator. "Mal, I just needed to talk to ya about something."

"I figured," she smiles.

"I'll tell ya outside."

"Okay."

Leo and Mallory walk out into the cold evening. "I wanted to tell ya about our plans for Tommy," Leo starts, after they reach her car.

"Daddy, don't worry about it. Maggie told me tonight, when you went into the bedroom to change into your sweatpants."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she was worried about how I would feel about it, but as far as I'm concerned, Tommy's been my little baby brother since the day he was born," she smiles.

"Thanks, Mal. That means a lot to me, and to Margaret."

"What's family for?"

"Mal… ya might get some reporters in your face." He warns.

"I know how to handle them. I have for a long time."

"Okay, so… tomorrow at the wedding. Will you hold Tommy for us during the ceremony?"

"I'd love to, Daddy." She gives her father a hug and a kiss

"Thanks," Leo opens up her car door.

Mallory gets in her car, "Love ya Daddy."

"Love ya, too," Leo says, as he closes the door and steps back away from the car. He waves at his daughter as she pulls away from the curb and drives down the street.

----------

"Mmm… this is nice," Margaret says, leaning against Leo and sipping from a cup of coffee. Margaret had changed into her sweats and a baggy t-shirt, while Leo had walked Mal to her car.

"The coffee or the quiet?" Leo asks, as he puts an arm around her.

"Both."

"Yeah, you make the most amazing coffee."

"Is that why you were always dropping by CJ's office with an empty cup?" She softly laughs.

"Well yeah… that and to get a chance to see ya," he smiles.

"I just figured you didn't know how to make coffee."

"Hey."

"When did you ever make me coffee in the past fifteen years?"

Leo thinks for a couple of seconds, "I guess I didn't, but I did bring you coffee when you were in the hospital when you had Tommy."

"Yes, you did," she smiles.

They sit there for a few minutes, enjoying the stillness of the moment. Margaret snuggles deeper into Leo's chest. Eventually, Leo takes Margaret's cup from her and sets it on the coffee table next to his. He positions himself so that he is facing her and takes her face in his hands and whispers, "I love you," just before he presses his lips against hers.

"Mmm… this is even better than the coffee," she mumbles, as he continues to kiss her.

"Yeah," he breathes out, after coming up for air. "Much better than coffee," he groans as he pulls Margaret onto his lap and moves his hand up under her t-shirt. He's very happy to discover that she's not wearing a bra.

"Oh Leo," Margaret gasps as he takes her one of her breasts in his hand.

"This okay?" Leo asks, as he starts to gently knead it.

"Oh yeah," Margaret smiles as she enjoys the feeling that his ministrations are causing. Margaret repositions herself on Leo's lap, so that she is now straddling him.

"Margaret," Leo groans, as she presses her center against his growing desire. He moves his other hand under her shirt.

Margaret leans back and enjoys what he is doing to her. She wants to take this into the bedroom and make love to him, but she wants to surprise him on their wedding night, tomorrow. "Leo," she whimpers, as he rolls her nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. She can't help herself as she starts to moves against him, building a rhythm.

Before she knows it, Leo lifts her shirt over her head, "Leo," she gasps, as he gently and takes one of her breasts into his mouth. They have never gone this far before. They have been taking it slow, because they knew that they still had a few weeks to go.

Leo stops and looks up at her, "Is this okay?" He grins.

"Yes, but you need to lose your shirt too," Margaret says, as she reaches for Leo's t-shirt. She wants to feel her skin against his, before she stops their amorous activities for the night. She knows they can't go much further tonight, or they won't be able to stop themselves. She lifts his shirt up over his head and throws it behind her. She loves the way her bare skin feels against his, as she gives him a long hug. She pulls back from him and runs her fingertips down his scar. She bends over and starts applying kisses down the length of his scar. When she gets to the end of his scar, she slides her body down his legs and quickly drops down to his sweatpants and begins to mouth him through the thin material.

"Oh Gawd, Margaret," Leo moans, as his hips involuntarily jerk forward. She's never done this to him before.

"Mmm… do you like?" She grins up at him and then starts to mouth him again.

After just a few seconds of pleasure, Leo stops her. "Margaret, please don't," he gently takes her face in his hands.

She stops, and looks up at him, "Leo, I want to…"

"And I want to wait until… we both can enjoy one another… completely." He whispers.

"I really don't mind. Please let me do this for you," she says.

"Thanks, but," his voice goes high, when she runs he hand under the waistband of his sweatpants and gently takes a hold of him and starts to massage him. "I want our first time together to be shared by both of us. I can… wait." He swallows hard.

Margaret slowly withdraws her hand, "I'm not so sure," she laughs, after seeing his pants twitch. She can tell that he's so close to the edge.

"I'll be… fine," he breathes out between clenched teeth. "That is, if you stop that thing with your mouth that… you were doing."

"Okay, I'll stop, for now," she almost pouts.

"Margaret," Leo touches her chin, causing her to look at him. "Promise me though that sometime in the very near future… that you'll do that again." He smiles.

"I promise, and… without the pants next time too," she winks, knowing that it's going to be a lot sooner than Leo thinks.

"Oh Gawd, Margaret, you're going to kill me," Leo slightly whines as he tries to get that image out of his head.

"What did I do?" she laughs. "I guess I'd better put my shirt back on."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to ah… go take a shower." Leo carefully gets up off the couch.

"Do you want some help?" She calls after him.

"No, its okay. You've already been enough help, tonight." He murmurs.

"Hey… you started it," she teases.

"Yeah, I did," he shakes his head as he gingerly walks to the bathroom. He smiles as he reaches for the doorknob. He can't believe how worked up she can get him in such a short time. He shuts the door, quickly undresses, turns on the water and finally finds some temporary relief in the private confines of the shower stall.

TBC in Part 14


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone Notices Part 14

Rating: Mature

See part 1 for details.

Part 14

"Who would be calling this early on a Sunday morning?" Margaret asks, as she puts her mug down. She and Leo have been just sitting on the couch, drinking coffee, reading the paper and watching Tommy in his swing. They both love spending Sunday Mornings like this. Leo hasn't worked a single weekend, since Tommy was born.

"It's probably the President," Leo offers, as he reaches for the phone and then hands it to Margaret.

"Do you think something's happened?" Margaret asks in a slightly panicked voice. She's sure that something is going to interfere with their wedding, today.

"Nah, I'm sure he's just calling to harass me," Leo smiles. "But, we won't know unless you answer it." Leo says, after it rings again.

"Hello," Margaret says, after she presses the talk button on the phone.

"Good morning, Margaret."

"Good morning, Ma'am," Margaret stands and then gives Leo a look after he laughs at her, for standing up.

"Margaret, I thought we'd agreed on you calling me Abbey?" The First Lady smiles.

"We did, Ma'am, I'm sorry, I just… umm… forgot." Margaret pushes her bangs out of her face.

"Well we can discuss this later. I just called to make a suggestion. Why don't the three of you come over early before the wedding and use a couple of rooms here in the Residence, to get ready in? That way, you'll have some help with Tommy and with getting you ready for your big day."

Margaret takes only a couple of seconds to think it over and then gives her an answer, "We'd be glad to and thanks for the offer, Mrs… I mean… Abbey." Margaret doesn't think she'll ever get used to calling her that.

"Good, so how's Leo doing this morning?"

"He's fine, but I think… he's a little nervous. He doesn't seem to have much of an appetite this morning," Margaret says and then smiles at Leo who is rolling his eyes at her.

"Has he taken his pulse and blood pressure this morning?" Abbey goes into doctor mode.

"Yeah, his blood pressure is fine but… his pulse is just a little higher than normal." Margaret informs the First Lady with s small frown.

"Will you two stop," Leo says, as he stands and holds his hand out for the phone. "Let me talk to her."

'Okay,' Margaret mouths as she gives the phone to Leo. She knows she's going to hear about this after he gets off the phone.

"Abbey, I'm fine, my blood pressure and…" Leo grumbles into the phone as he shakes his head at Margaret.

"Leo, please don't get upset," Abbey quickly interrupts. "We love you and we're both just worried about you," she explains in a soft voice.

"I'm not upset, I just wish you two would stop… worrying about me all the time. I'm not…" Leo's voice is a little edgy from his nervousness.

"Leo," Margaret whispers as she touches his shoulder.

Leo looks at Margaret and sees only love and concern in her eyes. Leo closes his eyes briefly, takes a deep breath and then nods his head. He takes a hold of Margaret's left hand, squeezes it and then smiles when he feels her engagement ring. "Abbey, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Abbey. Look… I know I can't promise the two of you that I'll never have another heart attack, but I'm being careful… I am following doctor's orders and I'm in even better health and shape now than I was before we came to the White House." Leo pulls Margaret close to him and gives her a kiss on the cheek and whispers, "I love you," in her ear.

Margaret bobs her head, "Me, too," she says, as she returns his kiss and then sits back down on the couch.

"I know you're right, Leo. It's just that…" Abbey replies.

"Abbey, it's okay. Just remember… this will all be over soon and then we can all take some time off to relax and visit. Maybe we can all go away someplace, together."

"Leo, I'm gonna make you keep that promise."

"I will, Abbey," he softly laughs. "But, we're going to someplace warm, okay?"

"Yes, Leo we can. I'm going to drag you and Jed off to some island where you two can work on getting a tan on your skinny white legs," she laughs.

"Hey, my legs aren't skinny." Leo protests.

"Leo, I've seen your legs and I hate to be the one to break this to you but… you have skinny legs and I know that Margaret will agree with me on this point."

"For your information she hasn't even seen my legs without pants yet, so…" Leo looks down at Margaret who has a strange look on her face. "I don't see how she could possibly agree with you."

"Ah… okay," Abbey frowns. She realizes that Leo has no idea what she's talking about.

"Yeah," Leo mumbles, knowing that he's right but also knowing that he won't be able to convince Abbey of that.

"Leo, I'm going to let you go, because I'm sure you two probably have things you need to be doing this morning. But before I do, I need to talk with Margaret for just another second." She needs to tell Margaret that she may have inadvertently slipped and told Leo something that she assumed he already knew.

"Okay Abbey, I'll see ya later today. Bye."

"Bye."

"Here, Abbey needs ya for just a second," Leo says, as he holds out the phone to Margaret.

Margaret bobs her head, "I love you," she whispers, as she takes the phone.

"Me too," Leo returns as he brings her hand up to his mouth and places a tender kiss on it. "I'll leave you two to your girl talk." He lets go of her hand and walks into the bedroom to check on Tommy.

----------

Leo is laying out his clothes, for their wedding, on Margaret's bed when she walks into the bedroom. "Leo, Abbey offered us a couple of rooms in the Residence to get ready for the wedding. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah that should make it a lot easier on ya and we can use the help withTommy," Leo smiles.

"I called Mallory and asked her if she wanted to come over earlier to help, too."

"Sweetie, thanks for including her in our special day."

"I wanted to," Margaret smiles. "She's family. You know I've always loved her. She's almost like a little sister to me."

"And soon you're going to be her step-mom," Leo points out with a small grin.

"Yeah, that's going to seem a little strange."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure nothing's going to change between you two."

"I hope you're right."

"Margaret," Leo's tone turns slightly serious as he sits down on bed and pats the spot next to him.

"Yeah," Margaret says, as she walks over and sits down next to Leo. She knew this was coming.

"What did Abbey mean when she said that you've seen… my legs before?" He asks, in an even tone.

Margaret takes a deep breath. She's been thinking about how she was going to tell him about that day, for the past few minutes. There'd been a couple times during the first couple of years that she worked for him at the Labor Department, that she had helped clean up a very drunk or high Leo McGarry, but Abbey didn't know about those times. She did however; know about what happened in St. Louis, during the first campaign.

"Margaret?" Leo asks, after Margaret doesn't answer.

"It happened in… St. Louis. Josh called me after he found you… passed out in your hotel room."

"Josh called you?"

"Yeah, he needed to get back down to prep for the debate and… he didn't know who else to call."

Leo nods his head. He doesn't remember much that happened after Gibson came back for his briefcase. Leo had gotten the call from Josh, Gibson showed up, saw the bottles sawed over the coffee table. After Gibson left, Leo headed straight for the mini bar. He couldn't face Jed after falling off the wagon.

"Josh left your room as soon as I got there. You were in the bedroom, lying on your bed. I went in to check on you and saw that… you were trying to get out of bed. I could tell by the look on your face that… you were going to get sick, so I helped you to the bathroom. But, we didn't make it in time, and you got sick in the doorway. I had no choice, but to strip you down and…"

"Oh Margaret…" Leo closes his eyes briefly and takes a heavy sigh. "I'm so sorry. I don't even remember your being there or…"

"Leo, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. I never thought you saw me like that or had to clean me up…" Leo hangs his head.

"Leo, don't," she reaches out and touches his chin, causing him to look at her. "It was a long time ago and…"

"But, still…"

"Shh… all that matters now is that we love each other and that we're getting married today. The past is the past… it doesn't matter." She bends over and sweetly kisses him.

Leo reaches out and pulls her closer to him and revels in the warmth of her body against his. "Margaret, I love you." He whispers in her ear. "I'm so sorry. You should have never had to deal with… that."

"Leo, its all right. I love you too. Let's not worry about the past. We all have things that we regret in our pasts."

"It seems that some of us have more regrets than others…"

"Leo."

"Okay, I'll stop. I do love ya and… I promise you that…"

"Leo, I don't need you to promise me anything other than you'll love me for the rest of my life."

"That I can do that," he places a kiss in her hair.

"Good," she smiles. "Oh, by the way, Abbey's right, you do have skinny legs," she softly laughs.

"Hey," Leo says, as he starts to tickle her. They fall back on the bed and Leo winds up on top of Margaret. He stops, slowly brushes the hair from her face and leans down to kiss her. She closes her eyes and willingly opens her mouth, inviting Leo to deepen the kiss. Leo moves a hand to one of her breasts and starts to gently squeeze it.

"Mmm…" Margaret murmurs, letting Leo know that she loves what he's doing to her. Margaret can feel Leo's desire pressed up against her and she moves her hips upward.

"Oh, Margaret," he moans into her mouth. They continue to kiss and press their bodies against each other until Leo's cell phone, starts to ring.

"Now, who the Hell can that be," Leo grumbles, as he reluctantly rolls off Margaret.

"You don't have to answer it," Margaret whines from the loss of Leo's body from on top of hers.

"It might be important," Leo groans, as he stands up and heads for the living room. He needed to stop anyway. He was getting far to close, again. Leo grabs his phone off the coffee table, "McGarry," he growls into the phone without even checking to see who's calling.

"Hey Leo, did I wake you?"

"Nah, I was already… up," Leo smiles, as he looks down at himself.

"Okay."

"So Josh, what did the Congressman do this time?" Leo asks with a knowing smile.

"Leo, that's not fair. I call for other reasons, too," Josh whines.

"When?" Leo laughs.

"Last week, I called to see how you, Margaret and Tommy were doing?"

"Okay, so maybe once. But, you still asked me about that…"

"Okay, I'm busted," Josh softly laughs. "But, I do care about what's going on in your life."

"I know ya do. I just like giving ya a hard time."

"So, what's new in DC?" Josh asks. He really did just call this time to say hello. He has the day off and is bored.

"Well… there's going to be a wedding at the Residence tonight."

"Really, whose?"

"Mine."

"Yours!"

"Yes, Margaret and I are getting married."

"Leo, congratulations!"

"Thanks. So where are you today?"

"We're in New York City for the next couple of days."

"Are ya doing anything important today?" Leo asks.

"No, actually, I've got the day off."

"Would ya like to come to the wedding?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great. What hotel are ya staying at, so I can send a car for ya to take ya to the airport?"

"Leo I can get to the airport by myself." Josh smiles.

"Josh, let me take care of this. When do you have to be back in New York?"

"Let me check," Josh puts down his phone and quickly grabs his schedule. "I don't have anything until early tomorrow afternoon."

"Great. Let me talk with Margaret and have her work her magic and then I'll give ya a call back."

"Okay, I'll start packing. Bye."

"Bye Josh, and… I'm glad you're going to be here." His voice softens.

"Me too Leo, see you later this afternoon."

"Margaret," Leo bellows as he hangs up.

"You rang," Margaret comes into the living room with Tommy in her arms.

"Hey there little man. Did ya have a nice nap?" Leo walks over and takes him from her arms. "Margaret I need ya to get Josh to DC today. He's coming to the wedding." Leo happily smiles as he kisses his son.

"Where is he now?"

"He's at the Hampton Inn on Thirty-First Street in New York City. He needs to be back tomorrow for an early afternoon appointment. So do ya think you can get him here and back in time?"

"Sure, no problem," Margaret smiles at how happy Leo is that Josh will be here for their wedding.

"Let me get ya my credit card so…"

"Leo that isn't necessary. I have your number memorized." Margaret walks over to the phone, picks it up and calls the ticket service that she always uses to book Leo's personal trips.

Fifteen minutes later, Margaret walks into the bedroom, looking for Leo and Tommy. "It's all set. Do you want me to call Josh and give him the information?"

"Yeah, thanks," Leo looks up from where he's playing with Tommy on the bed. "I can't believe how much he's changing already."

"Yeah, he's getting so big."

"Yeah," Leo smiles back down at his son, who's enjoying kicking his legs, and then back up at Margaret. "I still can't believe… how lucky I am to have the both of you in my life."

"Leo, it's me who's the lucky one." She walks over and sits down next to them on the bed.

"I guess we're both pretty lucky," he says, as he takes her hand.

"Yeah," Margaret bends over and gives Leo a kiss and then one to Tommy, too. "I'd better call Josh. He'll have to hurry, since I already have a car heading to pick him up."

"Yeah, you'd better call." Leo watches as Margaret gets up and walks out of the bedroom.

----------

Leo, Margaret and Tommy arrive at the Residence a little before three-thirty in the afternoon. Abbey and the President immediately greet them, as soon as the step off the elevator. They escort them into the living area and sit and visit for a few minutes, discussing the wedding and reception dinner that is to follow. Abbey informs them that according to CJ everyone they invited was going to be there. Leo informs them that Josh is also going to be able to make it and asks for arrangements be made with security for Josh to enter the Residence and for an extra plate at the dinner table.

"Well Margaret, it's probably time to start getting you ready," Abbey comments as she stands, and takes a contented Tommy from Jed and puts him in his stroller for the move to the bedroom.

"Yes, it is," she replies, after looking at her watch.

"Leo, Jed's gonna to show you to your room and I'll take Margaret and Tommy to theirs."

"Okay," Leo says as he stands, walks over to Margaret and gives her a delicate kiss on the cheek. "See ya in a little while, Sweetie."

Margaret bobs her head as happy tears well up in her eyes.

"I love you," Leo whispers, as he gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Me, too," she whispers in return.

----------

Leo looks over at the door, after hearing someone knock. "Yeah, come on in," Leo says as he jerks his tie off in anger. He's having trouble with getting his tie tied. He's been working on it since the President left him to go check to see who had already arrived.

"Hey, Daddy," Mallory says, as she walks into the room.

"Hey, Baby," Leo answers in a strained voice.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"I can't get this damn tie tied straight," he lightly huffs, holding it out to her.

"Here, let me see if I can help you." She walks over to her father.

Leo puts the tie around his neck and puts it under his collar, "I've tied ties thousands of times. I don't know what's wrong with this one."

"Could it be… that maybe you're just a little nervous, Daddy?" Mallory smiles as she takes the tie in her hands and starts to tie it. She hasn't done this for her father in a long time.

"I still think the tie is defective," he smirks.

"I guess it could be, but somehow… I doubt it." Mallory smiles as she pulls the tie tighter and straightens it for him. "There, what do you think?"

"And when did you get to be such an expert with ties?" Leo says, after looking in the mirror.

"Daddy, it's something every girl should know how to do," she laughs as she shakes her head.

"Is everyone here yet?" Leo asks.

"I think so. I just talked with the President, and I think he's almost as nervous as you."

"I somehow doubt that," Leo tries to smile.

"Daddy, you'll be fine." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna to check on Margaret and Tommy."

"Okay."

"Love you."

"I love you too, Baby," Leo gives her a hug and then opens the door for her.

----------

"Hey, Mallory," Josh says, as he almost walks into her.

"Josh," Mallory gives him a huge hug. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I didn't either until this morning," Josh smiles.

"Well, I'd love to talk to ya, but I'm on my way to see Margaret, we'll catch up later," Mallory says.

"I'll see ya after the wedding."

Josh continues on down the hallway and knocks on the door to the room that Leo is getting ready in.

"Josh," Leo says, after he opens the door

"Hey, Leo," Josh says, as he walks into the room.

"I'm so glad you could make it."

"Yeah, me too. So… you're gonna marry Margaret."

"Yeah," Leo smiles.

"How'd you convince her to marry ya?" Josh smiles.

"I think she's after my money," Leo returns.

"Right," Josh laughs.

"Josh, there's something that I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Okay," Josh's eyes narrow at the tone of Leo's voice. "Are you okay?" Josh asks in a panic.

"Yes," Leo shakes his head. "I'm fine. I just wanted to… tell ya something." Leo hesitates and then takes a step towards Josh. "Josh… I… umm… I… oh hell," Leo says as engulfs the younger man in a hug, "I love ya and I want you to promise me that you'll take care of Margaret and Tommy, if anything should ever happen to me." He says, in a low voice.

"I love ya, too," Josh whispers, as his eyes get moist. "And, I promise I'll always take care of them."

After a couple of seconds, Leo releases him and steps back, "Thanks, Son." Leo's voice is full of emotion.

"Yeah," Josh looks down at his shoes and back at Leo.

Leo looks at his watch, "Well… I guess its time."

"Yeah, you don't want to keep Margaret waiting." Josh smirks.

"Right," Leo says, as he follows Josh out of the room and down the hallway.

----------

From the moment Margaret walked into the room and she and Leo saw each other, smiles emanated from the other guests in the room who were seeing their love for one another for the first time. They were astounded that this relationship developed under their very noses and yet, they had no idea until this very moment how much love there was between them.

The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch. Tommy was the perfect baby settled in his big sister's arms, and he didn't fuss at all during it. They posed for several pictures with family and friends, and then headed down the hallway for an intimate friendly dinner. The dinner was amazing, and everyone seemed to have a wonderful time.

After dinner, Leo and Margaret are surprised when the waiters wheeled in a huge wedding cake. They do the traditional feeding each other a piece of cake. Leo is very nice and places a small piece in her mouth, but when it's Margaret's turn, she smears the whole piece of cake all over his face much to the delight of the guests. Most of the them are surprised at the change in Margaret that seems to have taken place since she left on her maternity leave. It's amazing what love for a man and child and can do for someone.

The bride and groom make a point to take the time to visit with each guest before leaving for the night. Margaret is starting to think they may never be able to sneak away. She's eager to get home and give Leo his wedding present. Leo senses that Margaret is anxious to leave, so they make a final round with all of the guests and say their goodnights ending with the President and First Lady… thanking Jed and Abbey for everything they did to make their wedding day so special, before heading home.

----------

It's a little before nine o'clock that night, when Margaret opens the door to her apartment and holds it open for Leo, who's carrying a sleeping Tommy in his infant car seat.

"Well, at least someone got carried over the threshold tonight," Leo smiles, as he walks into the apartment.

"Yeah, this isn't exactly how I envisioned my wedding night," she smiles. "But, I couldn't be happier with how everything turned out. I got the man of my dreams, and a son and husband I love more than life itself."

"Me, too, well except I got the woman of my dreams," Leo grins as he takes her hand.

"Let's put Tommy in the port-a-crib out here."

"Okay," Leo says, with a raised eyebrow. He sets the car seat on the couch and carefully unfastens Tommy and then takes him out of the car seat and walks over to the port-a-crib and places him in it.

Margaret follows Leo to the crib, "Now, you be a good boy for Mommy and Daddy," she whispers, as she blows him a kiss.

Leo surprises her from behind as he pulls her against him. He turns her in his arms and gives her a passionate kiss.

"Mmm… you taste like cake," she smirks.

"Hmm… I wonder why?" He replies, with a crooked half grin.

"I have no idea," Margaret laughs.

"I think I still have some in my ear," he says, as he rubs his ear.

"Sorry," she smiles sympathetically, as she takes a hold of Leo's hand and leads him towards the bedroom. She stops in the doorway and wraps her arms around her husband. "I have a very special wedding present for you," she whispers seductively in his ear.

"Really," Leo's voice goes high.

"Yeah, I went to my OB yesterday."

"When?"

"That doesn't really matter, but what 'is' important… is that he's cleared me for certain… nocturnal actives," Margaret melodiously murmurs, as she presses her body against his.

"He did," Leo almost squeals, as Margaret runs both hands under his jacket and slips it off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor.

"Yeah, my OB heard from a certain little 'Lady' birdie that I was getting married today and that maybe I might like to have a special wedding night gift for my new husband. So… he was happy to make time for me, and he gave me the all clear." She coos, as she runs her hand down his zipper.

"Oh, yeah," Leo moans as he pulls her closer to him and presses his lips to hers. They stand there kissing feverishly for a couple of minutes as their hands wander over each other's bodies. Leo's shirttail is pulled out, and a few buttons on his shirt are undone. Margaret's zipper, on the back of her dress, is undone, and her hair is now hanging down. They eventually break for air, and Leo takes her hand and walks her over to the bed. He takes a hold of her straps of her dress and pulls them down over her shoulders. Her dress drops to the ground and pools at her feet.

"Margaret, you're so beautiful," Leo whispers, as she unbuttons the remaining buttons of Leo's shirt and then pulls his suspenders off his shoulders. Leo takes his shirt off and throws it towards the chair, next to Margaret's bed. Margaret lifts his t-shirt over his head and pulls him into a hug, wanting to feel his skin against hers.

She eventually pulls from his arms, "Someone's still overdressed," she smiles as she tugs at his waistband.

"Yeah," Leo breathes out, as he runs his hands up her back, expertly unfastens her strapless bra and lets it fall.

"Leo, I was talking about you," she laughs, as she undoes the fastener on his pants and then slowly unzips them, brushing sensuously down him as she goes.

"Sorry, my bad," Leo smiles, as he steps out of his pants and kicks them out of the way.

"You're forgiven," Margaret coos, as she rubs the front of his silk boxers.

"That's good to know," Leo says, as he pulls Margaret onto the bed with him. They position themselves in the middle of the bed, lying on their sides and start to kiss again. After a few seconds, Leo pulls from the kiss, moves down a little lower on the bed and takes one of her breasts into his mouth.

"Oh, Leo," Margaret groans, as he starts to nibble.

Leo takes her other breast in his hand and starts to give it some attention, too. Margaret reaches down and starts to rub her hand up and down his growing desire. She smiles, as Leo's hips start to move in rhythm with her. Leo follows her lead and reaches for her center and finds her ready for him. Leo moves back up to capture her lips in a kiss. He rolls her over on her back and looks into her eyes, "Are ya ready, Sweetie?"

"Yes, please, Leo," she begs.

Leo moves on top of her and positions himself close to her center, and then teases her for a bit.

"Leo," she whines, as she thrusts her hips up at him.

"What?" Leo smiles, as he looks down at her.

"I… need you… now."

They both moan as he crosses her threshold and Margaret wraps her long legs around him. Leo looks into her eyes and sees her passion overflowing. He knows this is her first time since the baby is born, so he wants to ensure her comfort before taking this any further. He patiently waits for her to adjust to him then he slowly starts to move. They continue to kiss, and whisper to each other as their rhythm starts to gain momentum. Both know that they are primed and ready from the past few weeks and that this first time isn't going to last long for either of them and soon, they are flying over the edge with each other crying out the other one's name.

Leo collapses on top of Margaret, "Are you Okay? Am I too heavy?" He manages to get out, after he catches his breath.

"No, please stay right where you are," she asks, as she wraps her arms around him. "I love the feeling of you… there."

"Wow that was… beyond words," Leo pants, as he kisses her.

"Yeah," is all that Margaret can manage to say.

"I love you," Leo whispers.

"I love you, too."

"Margaret, I have to tell ya that… well… that it never felt this wonderful, before." He kisses her nose.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She smiles. She's been with a handful of men, but no one has ever made her feel the way that Leo does or made the earth shake like he just did.

"Should I check on Tommy?" Leo asks, after a couple minutes of silence and calming down.

"I'm sure he's fine. He'd let us know if he wasn't. Let's just stay like this for a little while longer."

"Okay, I don't mind a bit. Are you sure I'm not hurting you?" Leo asks.

"No, you're… fine."

Eventually, Margaret drifts off to sleep and Leo gently moves off her. He gets up, pulls on his boxers and walks out into the living room. He stands by the port-a-crib, for several minutes and watches his son sleeping peacefully.

"I love you," he whispers, as he bends over, picks him up and carries him into the bedroom. Leo walks over to Tommy's crib, gives him a soft kiss and then lays him down. Leo stares at him for a few seconds and then walks over to the bed, gently crawls into it, and pulls up the blanket to cover them. He wraps an arm around Margaret and is soon fast asleep.

----------

Leo is laying on his side staring at his beautiful bride. He's been awake for only a few minutes. He's not even sure what time it is, but more importantly, he doesn't care. When he talked with CJ on Saturday, he handed her a leave slip for the next two weeks.

Leo hasn't told Margaret yet, but he made an appointment for them to go look at town homes, today. He's not sure where they may wind up living in the future. But, he knows he wants to keep a place in the District to stay in when he comes back to visit Mallory or if Josh should happen to luck out and get his man into the White House.

Leo closes his eyes and breathes a contented sigh as he thinks about what the future might hold for them. He's just about asleep again, when he feels Margaret stir. He opens his eyes and watches her wake up. "Morning, Mrs. McGarry," Leo whispers after Margaret's eyes flutter open.

"Mmm… morning," she smiles, as she scoots closer to him.

"This is so much better than sleeping on your couch," Leo grins as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her tight against him.

"Yeah, it's a very comfortable bed."

Leo softly chuckles, "Well, it is, but that's not exactly what I meant."

"Oh," she laughs, as she buries her head in his chest.

"I like waking up and finding you next to me."

"That's good, since we're married," she tells him, as she moves to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, married," Leo smiles as he pulls her face to his and presses his lips against hers. They quickly lose themselves in the moment as the kiss deepens.

"Mmm… I see someone's up," Margaret moans into Leo's mouth.

Leo breaks the kiss, pulls back a little and listens, "I didn't hear him. Are you sure he's awake?"

Margaret laughs, "No, silly." She dips her hand under the waistband of Leo's silk boxers. "I was talking about you."

"Oh," Leo says and then quickly moans as Margaret gently clasps her hand around him and starts to move up and down.

Margaret smiles at the effect she is having on him and leans into kiss him, but suddenly stops and withdraws her hand, "He's up."

"Margaret, don't tease me," Leo softly whines. "I thought we'd already figured that out."

"No, Leo, I mean Tommy's up," she motions with her head towards the crib.

"Oh," Leo says in a disappointed tone as he head falls back the pillow.

Margaret gives Leo a quick kiss and rolls out of bed. "I'll get him and feed him; you go back to sleep."

"Like I could now," Leo smirks as he points to the noticeable rise in the front his boxers.

"Sorry about that. But get used to it Dad. I'm sure this won't be the last time he interrupts us," she smiles.

Leo can't help but smile when she refers to him as dad. "I'll get his bottle ready," he says, as he gets out of bed, adjusting himself as he goes.

"Having a problem there, Honey," Margaret calls after him.

"Shuddup," Leo smirks and feigns a growl.

----------

"Aren't you going to the White House today?" Margaret asks, as she walks into the living room.

"Nah," Leo calls from the kitchen. "I took the day off."

"You're taking another day off? Are you sure your leave balance can stand it?" She smirks.

"I'll have you know that I took off the next two weeks."

"Leo, do you think the country will survive without you?"

"Mama's such the comedian this morning," Leo says, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Margaret. He sets the bottle down next to him. "Here, I'll feed him," he holds out his hands.

"Okay," she gives him their son and then hands Leo the bottle.

"Someone's hungry," Leo smiles, as Tommy immediately starts to suck on his bottle.

"He hasn't had a bottle since two o'clock this morning. Its eight o'clock, now. That's the longest he's slept through the night," she proudly announces.

"He could have slept another fifteen or so minutes if you ask me," Leo gives Margaret a smirky grin.

"Leo." Margaret lays a loving hand on his thigh and then starts to walk her fingers towards the flap opening in his boxers. "He does take a morning nap, you know." She gives him a seductive grin.

"When's that," Leo jumps, as her hand hits the target.

"I'm not sure, since he slept though his six o'clock feeding."

"Margaret," Leo whines.

"What?"

"I'm trying to feed our son. Are you trying to corrupt him at such an early age?"

"Alright, I'll stop," she pouts as she slowly withdraws her hand. "But, he doesn't have any idea what's going on. You know."

"I know that, but…"

"But what Leo?"

"Well… I can't do anything for you," Leo smiles.

"Leo, you're so sweet."

"Well… let's not let that… get around, okay?"

"Okay, so do you want to watch CNN or FOX news while you're feeding him?"

"Nah, but I do want to watch the ten o'clock press briefing from the White House, this morning."

"Is that when Annabeth is going to make the announcement?"

"Yeah."

"So, what are we going to do until then?"

"Well," Leo's eyes flash to hers. "If this little guy would cooperate and go back to sleep… we could…"

"Leo!"

"What?"

"And you say I'm evil."

"Hey, who was just… just… well you know what you were doing with your hand," Leo blushes.

"You seemed to enjoy it," she smiles.

"Yeah, I did." Leo's impish grin spreads from ear to ear. "I love ya, Sweetie."

"I love you, too." Margaret positions herself next to him, so that she can kiss him without disturbing Tommy.

"So, what are you planning to do for the next two weeks," Margaret asks, as she slides down next to Leo and leans against him.

"Well… today, we have an appointment to go look at townhouses in a couple of different areas of DC."

"Townhouses, Leo… they're so expensive."

"We can afford it, besides, we need a bigger place to raise our son."

"But, Leo, we'll be out of the White House in ten months. I just figured you'd… I mean we'd be moving out of the District."

"To tell ya the truth, I'm not sure what's going to happen or where we might end up living, its something we need to talk about, but I do want to always keep a place here in DC, so we might as well move in now and start to enjoy it."

"Are you planning to retire?"

"I don't think so, but I'm not going to work that much either. I don't want to miss watching Tommy grow up. I am thinking about lecturing again, but only once, or twice a month and I'm hoping that you and Tommy will come with me when I travel."

"Only if the first place we go to is to LA," she smiles.

"Are you ever going to forgive me for that?"

"Not likely, well at least not until you actually take me out there."

"Well, since you are going to be my manager and set my schedule, it's up to you where and when we go somewhere."

"Will I be getting paid for this new position?"

"Depends on how well you perform… your duties," he smirks.

"Somehow I don't think we're both talking about the same thing."

"My last assistant turned out to be very resourceful and extremely useful, but she could be a pain in the ass sometimes," Leo grins.

"Hmm… my last boss could be a huge pain in the ass, too"

"I wonder what CJ would say if she heard you call her that?"

"She… wasn't the boss I was referring about."

"Oh, Margaret… that hurts," he laughs.

"Get over it," she smirks, as she gets up from the couch. "What time is the appointment to look at those overpriced living spaces?"

"At one. Do ya want to take Tommy along with us?"

"What else are we going to do with him?"

"Abbey offered to watch him, after I told her my plans for today."

"What did you tell her?"

"That it was up to you."

"Leo, he's your son, too. You can make decisions that concern him, too."

"Yeah, but you're his Mama."

"What do you want to do?"

"Take him with us," Leo shyly admits.

"So, that's what we'll do."

"I also want to take ya out to dinner tonight. To show you and Tommy off to the world."

"Okay."

"We'll come back here after looking at homes and let Tommy take a nap and then head back out again."

"Okay," Margaret smiles at Leo. She loves how Leo wants Tommy with them all the time.

"Do you think it'll be too much for him?"

"No, I think it'll be fine; besides we can always change our minds if he gets too fussy."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Well, I'm going to go shower. Do you have everything under control, Dad?"

"Yeah, after Tommy finishes his bottle, we're going to fix you some breakfast."

"Great, I won't be long," she says, as she bends over and kisses Tommy and then Leo before heading out off to the bedroom.

----------

"Okay, quiet down everyone," Annabeth screeches. "I want to end the briefing today with an announcement of a personal nature."

The noisy Press Room instantly becomes quiet.

"Thank you," she smiles, knowing that would get their attention.

"It's my pleasure to announce that yesterday a wedding was held in the Residence of the White House, hosted by the President and the First Lady. Margaret Elaine McGuire married Leo Thomas McGarry in a traditional ceremony. A small group of close friends and Mr. McGarry's daughter, Mallory O'Brien witnessed the exchange of vows and rings. Also in attendance, was the couple's one month old son, Thomas Alan McGarry." Annabeth pauses, as several rumblings are heard throughout the room.

Annabeth holds a hand up to quiet the room. "Carol will be passing out a press kit with some particulars of the ceremony and a few photos. Thank you."

Annabeth steps down from the podium and quickly heads for the door in the midst of a bombardment of questions. She stops, and in her loud shrill southern accent she says, "The White House does not comment of the personal lives of the staff. See ya at the two o'clock briefing." She quickly turns and makes her getaway from the pressroom.

----------

"Well… That went well," Leo suggests to his new wife, who's sitting next to him and holding their young son.

"Yeah, Annabeth did a great job."

"So, Mrs. McGarry, CJ wants to know if you're coming back to work for her?"

"Of course I am. I can't let you have all the fun. Besides, it's only ten more months."

"When do you plan on coming back to work?"

"What are we going to do about Tommy?" She frowns. She's torn, she wants to go back to work, but she doesn't want to leave their son.

"Abbey has offered to turn a room in the Residence into a nursery for him. That way, we can each pop up and see him whenever we want to during the day."

"But who's going to watch him?"

"I already have a nanny lined up for him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I really think you'll like her."

"When did you do that?"

"Umm…"

"Leo."

"I made some inquires right before you had him. I wanted to make sure that you could come back to work and still be close to him."

"Leo, you are the sweetest man."

"Shh… I have an image to uphold."

"I think you already messed that up as soon as you changed Tommy's diaper in front of the President. It had already made its way over to the OEOB by the next day. Lynette called me to confirm the rumor," she smiles.

"Great, you work for years to…"

"To what, Leo?"

Leo smiles, as he leans over and whispers in her ear, "To get a second chance."

"You deserve it," she whispers in reply.

"Margaret, I love you and I love our son so much, and I thank God everyday for this second chance with the two of you," he kisses her and then Tommy

"Our son," she says in a voice full of tears as she snuggles against her husband and silently thanking God for both of them.

The End

Thanks to everyone who took the time from their busy schedules to provide feedback. It's so nice when people let you know how they feel about your stories. Your kind and encouraging words make me want to write even more! ALSO, a huge thanks to my beta (Lynn) who did a great job as usual.

There have been several requests to turn this story into a series. I hope that I can find the time and energy to do that in the future. This has been one of my favorite stories to write. We are leaving tomorrow for our long awaited vacation. My husband, our kids and myself are packed and ready to go. I'm planning on taking my laptop with me and hopefully I will be able to write a new story on the long, long trip to and back from Disney World.

Thanks and see ya!

Bev


End file.
